L'Illustre Général l'Empire Français
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: También conocida como "Napoleón" Esta es la historia de un viaje en el tiempo. Acompaña a Inglaterra y a Roma a ver a Francia en la época más esplendorosamente imperial para descubrir si salen vivos de la aventura! HISTORIA YA ESCRITA CON PUBLICACIÓN REGULAR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Himaruya tenía cieeeeen personajes... Himaruya tenía cieeeeen personajes... Himaruya tenía cieeeeeen personajes marchando al mismo pasooooo_

* * *

 **L'Illustre Général l'Empire Français**

Britania se acerca por la espalda de Roma y le rompe un cascarón de huevo lleno de confeti en la cabeza. Roma levanta las cejas, mira arriba estúpidamente, aprieta los ojos y sonríe sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Ja! —risita malvada y le estrella ooootro, este lleno de harina.

—Ugh! ¡Paraaaa! ¡Voy a estarme sacando papeles de colores por semanas! —protesta riendo y pasándose las manos por el pelo para sacárselo.

Pero ella se lo impide, pasándole las manos por el pelo para metérselo más, riéndose... Y es que te echaba de menos repentinamente.

La intenta abrazar de las piernas para que se ponga frente a frente. Ella disque pelea poniendo de resistencia un tres en una escala del uno al diez. Dejándola que haga lo que quiera con el pelo.

—¡Cuidado con los tirones que luego haces cosas raras, bruja! ¡Debería obligarte a lavarme el pelo! —risas.

—¡Que no me llames bruja asííí! —protesta sonrojadita y sonríe—, y no voy a lavarte NADA.

—¡Pues tú me has ensuciado! —se ríe y la hace sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

— _So what?_ —lo hace—. Y ahora pareces un ancianito.

—Pues así de sexy me veré cuando lo sea, ¿qué te parece?

Se sonroja y le pega en el pecho. Y claro, él se riiiiie.

—¡Te ves tonto, no sexy! —sonrojito.

—Entonces ya no podré ligarme a las jovencitas y te estaré molestando todo el día —le guiña un ojo.

—¡Nooooo! —protesta y se ríe escondiéndose en su cuello.

—Así que por eso lo has hecho, ¡para que te haga caso a ti! ¡Ajajá!

—Nooooooo! ¡Claro que no!

Riiiiisas y la abraza fuerte. Ella sonríe dejándose abrazar.

—Debí romperte uno de verdad...

—¿No te parece bastante asquerosa la harina? ¡Que además pica!

Se ríe.

—Yo lo odio... Y lo que te va a costar sacártela —lo saaabe.

Mueve la mano en el pelo para que le caiga a ella encima también.

—¡Nooo! A mí no me pongaaaaas —le empuja un poquito.

—Ah, ¿cómo qué no? —se ríe y hace fuerza para tirarle más.

— ¡Noooo! ¡No! —protesta y patalea un poco y consigue levantarse.

—Ahora tú necesitas una ducha tambiéeeen.

—Que voy a necesitar una ducha —sonrojadita... No creas que no quiere que la lleves.

—Te invito a mi Jacuzzi conmigo si...

—¡No quiero ir a tu jacuzzi contigo!

—Entonces cerraré el agua de toda la casa salvo la de ahí.

Levanta las cejas.

—Pues yo voy a ir a tu jacuzzi y voy a encerrarme ahí en lo que tú vas a cerrar todas las llaves— muy feliz de su gran idea. Roma la mira a los ojos un instante y sonríe.

—No te atreves.

—Claro que si me atrevo, idiota, como no me voy a atrever.

—Pues a ver si es verdad —se va igual a fingir cerrar el agua, de hecho, se va al taller a por un destornillador para desmontar la puerta en cuanto ella se haya encerrado.

Y ahí va la burra a encerrarse y a llenar el jacuzzi y a ponerle muchas burbujas, MUCHAS... Y a quitarse la ropa y meterse hasta que sólo se le ve la cabeza... Y a sonrojarse un poco porque sabe, SAAAABE (o espera) que conseguirá entrar. De hecho, suplica un poco por lo bajito que no se vaya a encontrar a Egipto.

Roma silba mientras prepara además una jarra de cerveza, una copa de vino y unos bocatas porque tiene hambre, antes de ir para allá. Y efectivamente, consigue desmontar la puerta sin dejar de silbar, entrando con las cosas en una bandeja para encontrar a Britania casi hundida al 100% en el agua, respirando por un popote que se encarga de tapar con un dedo una vez ha dejado las cosas por ahí. Suerte tiene que no le ha dado por ignorarla para poner velitas.

Un minuto después, Britania emerge del agua... De un color morado intenso y ahí empieza a desnudarse como si nada, sin dejar de silbar.

—¡¿Cómo entrasteeeee?!

—Magia.

—¡Mentira! —protesta aún con la respiración agitada, llena de espuma.

—Claro que no es mentira, hasta te traje cerveza —luego Germania llegará y se hará la pregunta SERIA de "¿por qué está la puerta del baño sobre la cama?" Más aún con lo cuadrado que es...

Y decidirá que la ropa, los papeles, los zapatos, restos de comida... de pintura incluso, puede soportarlos, pero esto es llevar el desorden al extremo. Y terminarán con una charla SERIA " _Rom..._ Las puertas van donde deben ir. NO en la cama, no en el suelo... En la puerta" porque además Roma me parece del modelo que una vez que desarma algo a veces pueden pasar meses antes de que lo arme otra vez.

De hecho, confiamos en Germania para que la vuelva a poner en su sitio o la puerta va a estar viajando de apoyada en la puerta del armario a encima de la cama hasta que se le hinchen las pelotas y acabe haciendo de mesa en el taller y Germania tenga que aprender a cagar sin puerta.

Pero no. Germania está YA colgándola de nuevo. Eso o Germania va a cagar ahora en el baño de la sala. Aunque en realidad creo que esa misma noche no va a poder dormir sin que la puerta este puesta. Si de por sí le veo ordenando el cuarto todas las noches antes de dormir… El trastorno obsesivo compulsivo. En fin...

Britania quería una poca de marcha. De hecho, Roma se burla " _Britanniae_ quería marchaaaaa" y periodicazo en la cabeza.

—Auu! —risas.

Ya muy relajada, bañada y vestida otra vez, con el "palo en el culo" tomando té en la cocina mientras Germania le echa la bronca a Roma por la puerta, que es el equivalente a diez minutos de odio de la casa de la perversión.

Todos contra Roma hasta que llega Helena y le da un buen beso... Aunque eso no impide que le odie... De hecho... pues al final todos le quieren, ejem...más o menos. Germania hace los ojos en blanco y advierte que eso es falso de toda falsedad.

—Y tú el que maaaaaás —se ríe Roma que hoy está así como molestosito.

— ¡No te quiero más que nadie! De hecho no te quiero, punto.

—Sí que lo haceeeees —más risas y se va a molestarle a tocarle la nariz y la mejilla.

Germania se lo quita de encima como si fuera un mosco. Bueno, intenta. Tal como si fuera un mosco. Pero sigue porculeando como uno.

—Aaaagh! —le da de manotazos y termina dejando de hacer lo que hacía para detenerle de las manos.

Roma se ríe dejando que se las atrape, mirándole a los ojos con sonrisita traviesa y el amargado germano le medio fulmina... Y no le suelta. Y después de un poco no le queda más que sonreír levemente.

—Sonríeeeeees —le acusa muerto de la risa.

— ¡No es verdad! —se pone serio otra vez

— ¡Te he vistooooo!

Sonrisita sin poder evitarlo.

—Aaah! ¡Otra veeez! —se ríe más.

Aprieta los labios intentando dejar de hacerlo. Más risas romanas y se le acerca. Él le mira fijamente lo más serio que puede y Roma le da un besito en la nariz. Sonrojito descolocado.

—Besos no valen.

—Waaaah! —se muere de la risa y es que tiene que abrazarle. NECESITA abrazarle. Germania le deja hacer... Obviamente.

—Eres un pegajoso.

—Me gustas muchoooo

—Pegajosísimo... —sonríe otra vez.

—Naaaaah! —más risas.

Le pica las costillas con la esperanza de que le suelte. Roma salta, pero no lo hace.

—Ugh! _Rooooom!_

Más piquetes y cosquillas.

—Aaaah! —al final le suelta, claro, saltando, intentando detenerle las manos.

— ¡Eres una peste!

Se detiene y le mira un poco desconsolado. Germania parpadea porque como siempre sólo se quejaba por quejar.

—Pues lo... Eres —cambia el tono a uno más suavecito.

—Bueno —sonríe un poco y se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Te dejo trabajar.

Germania parpadea y... No se crean que no le conoce.

—Quiero un helado —declara mirándole —. ¿Quieres uno?

El romano levanta las cejas, sonríe más y asiente efusivamente. Germania sonríe un poquito y le toma de la mano apretándosela.

Y es que sí que es una peste. Una molesta peste que debe seguir siendo una peste hasta que le estrangulen, el mismo Roma lo sabe... por eso se para a sí mismo. Aunque en realidad, Germania piensa que sí que es bueno que se pare pero cuando ya le tiene harto en serio, porque ni siquiera tan en el fondo le gusta que le este brincoteando encima y fastidiando. A Roma le costó mucho aprender eso y aun le cuesta bastante hacerlo, por eso Germania ahora fue como... Nonono... No era en serio, venga... Heladooooo. Porque a Germania le guuuu... ¡ROMA! ¡VALE, YA! A todos les gustas, idiota, ¡a todos!

Y es que mira como Helena también le besuquea, no creas que la ha ignorado que bien contento le ha puesto que le bese y por eso ha "ignorado" la bronca de Germania. El harem de Roma. Resignación es la palabra apropiada para Germania.

Y es que se lleva muy bien con todoooos. Lo que es realmente molesto. De hecho, Francia se lo pregunta... Porque él nunca ha podido hacerlo así de bien.

Roma sirve un par de copas de vino, tendiéndole una y se sienta frente a él, sonriendo un poquito. Francia suspira y mira a su padre con cierta admiración, dando un traguito a su copa.

—Mira... —rebusca en los cajones y saca un par de cintas elásticas, una más grande que la otra. El galo sonríe un poco sin entender del todo.

— ¿Eso qué, _papa_?

—Esta de aquí —le muestra la pequeña—. Es tu corazón —toma la botella de vino y la pone dentro de la goma—. Eres muy bueno y puedes envolver cualquier forma para que te llene, podría ser cualquier cosa, tú has elegido quien quieres que sea y con él te has quedado —sonríe.

Francia sonríe un poco, porque a pesar de que sabe lo que le está diciendo, le gusta que se lo explique, como le ha gustado toda la vida que le explique estas cosas.

—Así era el mío al principio, hacía como tú y lo llené con una persona —toma la goma grande—. Pero cuando esta persona despareció, en vez de volver a su medida original, mi corazón cedió, así que cuando puse otra persona en vez de llenar su hueco lo que hizo fue esto— pone la botella dentro de la goma grande, pero esta no se ajusta.

—Eso... Intentaba hacer yo, se supone.

—Eso es algo que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo.

El galo entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la única forma de hacer que me sienta completo es hacer que entren todas las personas que lo han dado de si —pone otro vaso y una copa en la goma grande—. Pero nunca se ajusta perfectamente como el tuyo —señala la goma grande.

—Es decir... Sin uno, estas incompleto.

Asiente.

—Siempre me dio miedo que me pasara algo así... —se encoge de hombros Francia y sonríe —, aunque siempre, SIEMPRE trate de alguna manera de hacer justo eso.

—Por suerte mis niños son muchísimo más listos que yo —sonríe sinceramente—. A mí ni se me ocurrió que eso pudiera pasar hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Nah, no es de ser listo... Es de ser miedica. Claro que el miedo debe servir de algo —sonríe— y no digas que no, si bien que lo has pasado maravillosamente bien.

—La prudencia es una virtud. A saber de quien la aprendiste —se ríe—. ¡Y claro que lo he pasado bien!

—Creo que lo aprendí de ti —asegura riendo.

—¡Pues a saber cómo, si yo ni siquiera sé serlo!

Se ríe.

—Conmigo lo eras... De hecho, me dejabas ser todo lo cobardía que quisiera —admite.

—Pues... ¿qué puedo contarte sobre los hijos? sí que me hirieran a mí me dolía, que os hirieran a vosotros me dolía cien veces más.

Inclina la cabeza rubia.

—Eres el mejor papá que hay... años, centurias después de que desaparecieras aún hacíamos todo lo posible por ser como tú.

El romano se ríe complacido con eso.

—Cada uno a su manera... _Espagne_ con el imperio, que como dio lata... Yo además con este asunto de enseñarles a todos... Sólo nunca conseguimos ser totaaaalmente como tú. Será que eres único e irrepetible —sonríe con cierto orgullo.

—En realidad, me parece que habéis hecho muy bien. No todo lo que hice fue tan bueno ni tan divertido. Me parece que supisteis muy bien en que cosas valía la pena imitarme y cuales no al final.

Francia le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Aunque sonríe hinchando el pecho.

—No, lo digo de verdad, creo que si pudiera volver en el tiempo sabiendo lo que sé ahora, trataría de tener una vida mucho más parecida a la vuestra.

—Hicimos lo que pudimos... Cada uno intentando ser tú, cada uno siéndolo para el otro —se le llenan los ojitos de lágrimas y suspira —. Y cómo te echamos de menos a momentos a pesar de todo.

Eso se le clava un poco en el corazón al romano y lo abraza. Francia le abraza de regreso haciendo drama latino. Los dos.

— ¿Una vida más como la nuestra?

—Con menos altibajos, con menos muerte... con menos personas. Quizás nada más enamorarme de _Helena_ hasta morir yo. Aunque nunca os habría tenido entonces y eso sí que sería imperdonable.

—Y todo sería TREMENDAMENTE aburrido.

—Bastante —se ríe y le abraza con fuerza—. Tal vez seríais niños germánicos entonces...

Francia tiene un escalofrío.

—Lo cual sería una absoluta mierda.

—¿Tú crees? Ahora sabrías pelear... o tal vez tocar el piano. Y creo que seríais TODOS vírgenes.

— _Papa..._ Pesadillas. Deja de intentar que tenga pesadillas —aprieta los ojos y se ríe. Roma se ríe también

—¿Sabes qué me gustaría? —pregunta.

— _Quoi?_

— _Angliterra_ me ha contado que pueden hacer una magia para llevar a las personas al pasado... no me molestaría que me llevara a ver algún momento importante vuestro.

Levanta las cejas y se separa un poco... Nerviosito. El romano sonríe un poquito, dejando que se separe.

—¿Qué momento te gustaría ver? No recuerdo uno sólo que no implicara... O la desgracia del otro, o... Que no resultará en desastre.

—No lo sé. Algo importante para ti o para _Hispaniae_ o para _Romano_ y _Veneciano._

—Podrías ir a ver el descubrimiento de _Amerique_ con _Espagne..._

Sonríe y Francia le sonríe también.

—O... A _Napoleón..._ Siempre creo que estarías tremendamente orgulloso de mí con él.

—Siempre me hablas mucho de él.

—Finalmente... Yo era físicamente invencible. O lo fuimos por un tiempo. Un ejército del que yo estaba seguro que tú estarías sumamente orgulloso.

—¿Y crees que podría verlo?

—Podrías... Claro que podrías. Pero seguro sólo verlo. Y NO _Waterloo_.

—Es que no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona eso —confiesa.

— _Angleterre._ Eso hay que verlo con él —se revuelve un poco con cierta inseguridad.

— ¿Estás bien?

— _Oui_ —le sonríe —, sólo pienso que... Es una tontería.

— ¿Por?

—No el verlo, lo que yo pienso es una tontería... —sonríe.

—Ah! ¿De qué se trata?

—Es... Bueno, no lo sé, que tal que no te parece tan...

—Ah, ¡seguro que sí!

—Mmm... —sonríe de lado.

—Venga, no temas por eso. ¿Dónde han dicho que iban _Britanniae_ y él?

—A algo con el unicornio... —ojos en blanco.

—Ah... ¡vamos a ver si acaban!

—O si hacen algo en realidad... Deben estar haciendo bailes imaginarios como siempre.

Se ríe acabándose su copa y levantándose. Su hijo sonríe un poco y se levanta también, este con todo y copa. Y ahí están en el establo, Inglaterra agachado enseñándole las patas de Morning Star a Britania. Ella mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y explicándole que quizás podrían vendarle la izquierda.

— ¡ _Franciae_ y yo hemos tenido una idea maravillosa! —exclama Roma entrando.

El inglés se asusta un poquito soltando la pata del animal. Britania se asusta igual girándose y extendiendo los brazos como para proteger al animal, fruto de años enteros de hacerlo.

Roma ni enterado del bicho, que se le acerca e intenta comerle el pelo. Francia le sonríe a Inglaterra aún un poquito preocupado, en general, porque algunas de las cosas de magia no le acaban por convencer.

— _Papa..._ Quiere viajar al pasado.

— ¿Eh? — parpadea el inglés dejando de mirar como Morning Star pasta en la cabeza de Roma sin que este se entere (para su descojone).

—Quiere ir a conocer a _Napoleón_ —le sonríe —, con nosotros.

— _N-Napoleon?_

— _Sic!_ ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

—Pues... ehm...

—Es... ¿Si es muy complicado? Es... No quiero cambiar el curso de la historia.

—Es delicado... no puede ir solo —explica.

— _Non! Nononon!_ Yo lo acompañaría. Con... Contigo—balbucea.

—¿Vas a ir tú? —pregunta Britania—, los viajes en el tiempo son peligrosos... Si haces algo mal no vuelves.

—No, tú no puedes ir, si te vieras a ti mismo... ¡podrías volverte loco! —niega Inglaterra a Francia

—¿Si yo me viera a mí mismo? ¿Y qué pretendes?

—Pues... —mira a Roma de reojo—. No puede ir solo... —cambia el peso de pie, eso significa básicamente que tienen que ir ellos dos solos.

—Pero... ¿Cómo es que no puede ir solo y no puedo ir yo con él, _Angleterre?..._ ¿Vas a ir tú?

—Si lo hacemos, no hay más opción.

—Claro, claro... A ver si no le matas por la espalda y sin que se entere... No voy a dejarte a ti a espiarle en soledad.

—Tú no puedes ir, tu yo del pasado podría volverse loco, _my mother_ no puede ir porque tiene el mismo problema que _Rome_ solo...

— ¿Y si prometo que no me verá? Voy con ustedes... ¡Y te vigilo!

—No vas a vigilarme... ¡no vas a venir! ¡Y bastante difícil es ya que seamos dos!

—Pero... Pero es que... —se revuelve preocupadito.

— _What?_

—¿Vas a ir tú solo con _papa_? —baja el tono y lo jala un poquito.

—Pues...

—¿De verdad?

—¿Qué quieres si no?

—Pues... Pues... ¿Ir? O algo así, es que tú y _papa..._ —baja el tono—. Solitos...

— _What?_

—Pues es que... ¿Y si sale algo mal? ¿Y si no vuelven? ¿Y si te capturan?

—Revertiré el hechizo.

— ¿Y si no puedes, si te golpean... si te matan? —Francia el aprensivo.

—No me mataste entonces, no me mataras ahora.

Sonríe de lado con eso.

—Yo no, seguro... Pero como alguno de mis hombres te vea. Siento que no tienes esa pericia que tenías antes —le acaricia un poco el pecho.

—Ja!

—Como que "JA!" Antes eras completamente maligno pero como ahora estas perdidamente enamorado de mi...

—Que sí lo tengo y m... —Casi puede Francia escuchar el grito negándolo. Es un grito sordo. Sonríe.

— ¿Estarás bien con _papa_ a solas?

—Pues... espero que no se porte mal.

Levanta las cejas y se revuelve.

— _Non._ No funciona así.

— ¿Y cómo funciona?

—No voy a ESPERAR que no se porté mal y que regreses y me digas que siempre si te salto encima y te acostaste con él —susurra nervioso.

—No se va a acostar conmigo —ojos en blanco.

Francia... Es que es difícil estar muy seguro, ¿sabes? Más conociendo a su padre.

—Pues... No sé, de verdad... Que no se acueste contigo.

— ¿Conmigo? —levanta una ceja.

—Contigo... con él.

— ¿Que yo el de entonces no me acueste con él?

Asiente

—No voy a acostarme yo con él, no seas tonto... ¡Es _papa_! Antes me acostaría contigo en primer lugar y en segundo... Lo que estamos discutiendo es que él se va a aprovechar de que estén solos.

Se sonroja fingiendo poner los ojos en blanco, pensando en si Francia Napoleónico intenta... Seguro el que va a tener problemas vas a ser tú, pequeñuelo. Carraspea un poco porque no te creas que no le gusta ese Francia.

—Veo dos posibles problemas... Uno es... Yo sí voy a reconocerles a ambos.

— ¿Aja?

—Y eso... Bueno, eso se puede manejar, pero _papa..._ Puede cambiar el curso de la historia.

—Por eso no puede ir solo.

—Verlo podría cambiar mis decisiones... No sé cómo reaccionaría.

—Nos disfrazaremos.

Aprieta los ojos.

— _What?_ —pregunta al ver que aprieta los ojos.

— Sí vas a volver, ¿verdad? —abre los ojos otra vez, preocupado.

— ¿Por qué iba a quedarme?

—Ya te quedaste una vez... —cambia el peso de pie —. En un universo alterno o inexistente. Ahora, ya volviste en el tiempo y me dejaste ahí y...

—Tenía motivos para hacer lo que hice en esa ocasión y tú no los sufriste.

—Lo sé... Sólo no quiero que no vayas a volver —le abraza.

— _Franceee_ —protesta un poco sonrojándose... nótese que no le aparta.

—Es queeee... —le abraza con más fuerza —. ¡Te vas a ir! Va a haber un periodo de tiempo en el que no estés sobre la faz de la tierra. En ningún sitio y eso me... Eso me angustia.

—No es para tanto... cuida a _my mother_. Y no rebusques en la buhardilla.

—Quiero un beso de despedida — pide... Y está llorando. LLORANDO. Inglaterra se sonroja.

—Aun no me voy.

—No te puedes ir sin darme uno... Por ahora quiero uno.

—Pero aun no me voy... —cambia el peso de pie y mira a Britania y Roma que deben estar picándose el uno al otro. Y es que está llorando, cabrón. Eso es MUY injusto.

A Francia de verdad le angustia. Dramático si quieres, pero le angustia.

— _But... but..._

Traga saliva el galo sin soltarle.

—Como no vuelvas, voy a...

Aprieta los ojos verdes y le odia, de verdad. Uno pequeñito...

—¡Eres un tonto! ¡Y tu padre! ¡Y todos! —se le esconde. Francia le abraza con fuerza. —Y es peligroso y tú eras feo y no quiero ir —susurra.

—Vas a cuidarte mucho, ¿verdad? Mucho, mucho, mucho... —pide acariciándole la espalda y como sigan así Francia va a terminar negándose. De hecho, creo que se cómo pueden hacer esto más fácil...

—Eres una rana tonta y fea ahora y lo eras entonces y siempre te puedo.

—Siempre me puedes... De hecho eso no es mentira.

Sonríe con eso y le abraza de vuelta un poquiiiiiito.

—Eres molesto, y vas a ver, basta que no estés TAN enfadado como estabas entonces también, que vas a meterte.

—¿A meterme? —le mira a los ojos.

—Debajo de mi piel... Cada vez lo haces, más así como eres ahora —sonríe un poco y se sonroja leeeevemente.

Inglaterra vuelve a escondérsele sonrojándose de muerte. Él le aprieta contra si...

— _Je t'aime..._ Y como no vuelvas voy a incendiar tu casa, y a cortarle el cuello a tu reina.

— _No!_

—Y voy a sembrar cardos con _Ecosse_ en todo _Buckingham_.

—¡Nooo! ¡No vayas con _Scotland_!

—Vuelve y no lo haré — le aprieta contra sí con fuerza. —De hecho... Déjate de tonterías, ¡vuelve igual porque no quiero que no vuelvas y punto!

— _I hate you._ Haces mucho drama —esconde la cara hundiéndosela en el cuello. Francia sonríe un poquito y creo que Britania les va a empujar gritando por estar huyendo de Roma.

—Yo no te odio... No quiero que me odies... No digas que me odias cuando te vas a ir, podrías nunca poder decirme de nuevo que me quier... —empujón. Y seguro Francia se cae sobre Inglaterra que no se lo esperaba.

En efecto, con el tradicional grito de niña. Grito que asusta a Britania y termina dándole un golpe en el brazo mientras Inglaterra no entiende qué pasa y Roma acaba por capturar a la británica de la cintura y levantarla para llevársela, riéndose. Y Francia protesta por el golpe…Dioses que lata das.

Y cuando se marchan y Francia no está prestando mucha atención es cuando Inglaterra le besa así sin venir a cuento de nada.

Francia levanta las cejas un poco sobresaltado con el beso, pero no tarda en sonreír y cerrar los ojos, con mariposas en el estómago, y darle uno de esos besos medio angustiosos e intensos de "este es el último beso que te doy", de los que hace mucho que no le da.

Que taaaaanto le guuuuuustan a Inglaterra que le sorbe el cerebro casi enseguida dejando de ser un beso teeeenso porque le hacen sentir que el universo está ordenado en estos minúsculos instantes dentro de la entropía general.

Y lo está, de verdad que lo está. Besos que resuelven todo. Suerte para separarles. Ugh. Que no se le vaya de las manos y quiera hacer el amor antes de irse. Ahí en el establo de Morning Star. Arriba de Morning Star.

Bueno, no. Arriba no, que están en el suelo y no quiere levantarse, así que peor aún, debajo. Quizás les haga caca de arcoíris en la cabeza que Francia ni siquiera está pensando en eso e igual ni la vería. Quizás estén SOBRE la caca de arcoíris. Eso sí es posible.

Aunque de cualquier manera a Francia le da igual. Le daría igual aún si no fuera de arcoíris. Así le sorbes el cerebro, querido Inglaterra. Que claro, como el que está en el suelo es UK… es que así de intenso se pone que sí que va a... ehem, como si se fueran a morir mañana y mientras están en ello, Roma suelta a Britania en el porche.

— ¿Cómo es entonces un viaje de esos?

—Es una tontería que lo hagas... ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

—Quiero ver a mi hijo en su época de mayor gloria, me hace ilusión y me llena de orgullo.

—Es peligroso... —advierte con un poco más de preocupación evidente de la que quisiera mostrar.

Francia indica que debería rasurarse. De hecho, Inglaterra opina que Britania le haga una poción para verse como alguien más. Quizás para ambos.

— ¿Verse como quién?

—Eso no lo sé... como cualquiera, como alguien a quien él no conozca —explica Inglaterra. Britania mira a Roma.

— ¿Cómo quién demonios vas a aceptar disfrazarte...? Ya te conozco.

— ¿Qué tal que me veo como tú... pero en hombre guapo? —responde el romano picándola.

— ¡No vas a verte como yo! Para eso puedes verte como _Alba_.

— ¡NO! —chilla Inglaterra ante esa idea.

Y Roma parpadea sin esperar esa reacción. El inglés se sonroja un poco apartando la mirada.

—Ehm... Vale, no como _Alba_ , pero algo así. ¿Qué idea tienes entonces, _England_? Si tan malas te parecen las ideas. — se queja la británica.

—Es que no hay que hacer magia para que se vea pelirrojo y además a _Scotland_ , _France_ sí le conoce a él.

—Vale, vale... Pues insisto, ¡dime como quien!

—Quizás parecidos a ellos... Pero no ellos. Sólo cámbiale un poco, _Britannia_ —propone Francia volviendo con el atuendo apropiado para cada uno, que estaba terminando de arreglar hace un momento.

—Como... C-Como...

—Cambiales un poco... Yo que se... Algo... —mira a Inglaterra —. ¿Sabes? ¿Creo que tú deberías ir disfrazado y NO con otro cuerpo?

— ¡No planeaba ir con otro cuerpo!

— ¿No es eso lo que proponías? ¿Verte como alguien más?

— ¡Sí, pero solo de cara!

—Creo que tú en concreto tienes más probabilidades de éxito si vas sólo disfrazado y yo si te reconozco.

—Como si no me odiaras a mí.

—Bueno... Odiarte... —nada convencido. Inglaterra le mira de reojo. —Si algo no me gusta, sin duda vas a estar más seguro siendo tú mismo que siendo alguien más.

—Vale, vale. Nada más el pelo oscuro para mí. Haz que _Rome_ se parezca a _Austria_ y veras como ni te mira —propone Inglaterra. (Para el horror de Suiza) ( _Was?! NEIN!)_

—Puede que si te pareces a _Austria_ te mande cortar la cabeza así —Francia chasquea los dedos mirando a su padre y riendo.

—Mejor a _Romano_ o a _Veneciano_ entonces —pide Roma—. El acento ya lo tengo —riendo también. Britania entrecierra los ojos

—Aunque a _Romanito_ y a _Veneciano_ les conozco también... —recuerda Francia.

—Quizás como el muchacho de la cafetería de la universidad — propone Britania. Chico que se parece muuucho a Roma.

—Precisamente, será más fácil que pienses que soy _Veneciano._ Si soy alguien cualquiera...

—Si lo dejamos a la imaginación de _Britannia_ va a terminar con un pene del doble de tamaño del tuyo... —Francia cuchichea para su padre entre risas. Roma se MUERE de la risa

—Cada vez que me hace magia, me la hace un poquito más grande. Va en serio.

A toda la discusión, Inglaterra ha intentado un hechizo fácil para volverse el pelo negro... y ha acabado pelirrojo, pecoso y con unos ojos azules-magentas de loco. (Sí, es el diseño 2P. Uno dice "nunca utilizaremos el 2p..." Y luego, viene alguien y te calla la bocota)

—Eso no es posibleeeee —protesta Francia a su padre riendo ante la mirada algo _WTF?_ de Britania que no les está oyendo.

—De verdad que sí —Roma nota a Britania de reojo porque le parece raro que no proteste.

— ¿Que sí que? —en serio no está oyendo, pero se acerca a él —. Si estás diciendo una guarrada, ya verás...

—Habla de sus partes nobles —comenta Francia sonriendo de lado.

—Siempre estoy diciendo una guarrada cuando estás presente porque no puedo pensar otras cosas si te veo —suelta Roma dándole una palmadita en el culo a la británica.

—¡Cállateeee! ¡Y no tienen nada de noble ninguna de sus partes! —protesta sonrojándose.

— _Well,_ ¿entonces? —pregunta Inglaterra para detenerles.

—Pues ya pensare en alguien...

Roma parpadea un poco al verle los ojos.

—En alguien tonto y feo como... Ugh... ¡Esos ojos! —protesta Britania también al verle, dando un saltito.

—¿Que te has hecho? —Roma toma a Inglaterra de la mandíbula para verle. Britania se tensa un poco sin poder evitarlo y... Francia se tensa a juego.

—¡Sólo se puso los ojos de otro color! —se apresura a interrumpir el francés cualquier respuesta de Inglaterra, tomando a Roma de los hombros. El inglés se encoge de hombros en plan "qué más da". Dejando que le mire, claro.

—Ya le dije yo que lo voy a acusar de brujería... Aunque haya pasado de moda —advierte el galo.

—No les pasa nada, sólo son azules. Ahora _Rome_.

Britania carraspea un poco y toma a Roma del brazo.

—Ven. Necesito concentrarme...

Roma la atrae hacia sí y la abraza un poco aun siguiéndola. Ella le empuja para que le suelte... Y de verdad, Roma, que te va a hacer un alter ego con unas regiones vitales más pequeñitas.

— ¿Que vas a hacerme? ¿Rubio?

— _Yes._ Y feo. Más que ahora... No es que ahora no seas horrible.

—Pero podría serlo más...

—Un poco, si, no mucho, con lo feo que estas es difícil —le sonríe... El coqueteo.

—Ja! No es eso lo que has dicho.

— ¡Sí que lo es! Estas muy feo y eres tonto —sonrojito, se le para enfrente ya dentro de la cocina y le toma de los hombros —. Cierra los ojos.

—Sólo si me das un beso —los cierra.

— ¡No! ¡No te voy a dar nada! —protesta sonrojadita —. Ahora cállate y espera.

— ¿Vas a desnudarte? —pregunta sonriendo aun con los ojos cerrados y entreabre uno.

— _What? No!_

— ¿Por qué quieres que los cierre entonces? —los abre. Ella le pone la mano en la cara tapándoselos.

— ¡Me desconcentras!

Sonríe con eso y levanta una mano para hacerle cosquillitas en la suya. A Britania le da un escalofrío inevitable y la quita. Y nos damos cuenta cómo es que aún eres capaz de darle un escalofrío sólo con un cariñito. Es algo que sólo tú sabes Romita..

— ¡Como sigas así vas a terminar sin nariz y con dos ojos! ¡Tengo que imaginar bien lo que hago!

— ¿Y qué te imaginas?

— ¡Pues como te voy a dejar! ¡Cállate y no te muevas!

—Pero quiero saberloooo.

—Shhhh! ¡Ahora vas a verlo! —le riñe antes de cerrar los ojos y empezar a hacer susurritos y a sacar estrellitas de colores de las manos

Roma se queda muy quieto y no la molesta ya más, sin ver las estrellitas pero sabiendo que esta seria. Y debe sentir cosquillitas desde la cabeza hasta los pies, incluyendo las regiones vitales...

Y es que le ha cambiado el tono de piel a uno más claro y rosado, como el de Germania, y lo ha hecho rubito... Como Germania... Y con el pelo más largo, como Germa... Ah no, espera, que ahora que lo pienso se parece a Francia un poco. Sin pelos en la cara, eso sí... rasurado y con algunas pecas como sus hijos. El tono de ojos es el mismo. Ah! Y las... Regiones vitales un poco más pequeñas, como que se llama Britania. Y cuidado que te va a hacer un DRAMA.

Britania dice que no cree que se las mire antes de irse... Y mejor, así se tirará a menos gente, muajaja. Aunque en realidad sí lo va a NOTAR que es MUY consciente de su tamaño y puede que nada más por eso se tire a más gente.

Bueno... Pues que se le va a hacer, Britania sólo quiere molestarle un poco. _Like ever_. Y es que no puede evitar imaginárselo llegado ese momento... Verse y... "Nooooo!", porque bien que le conoce.

De hecho, es en cuanto le suelta. Aunque con las cosquillas que le ha hecho el hechizo, puede que esté feliz cuando acabe.

Britania sonríe un poco maligna aunque se sonroja porque de alguna manera ha conseguido que quede guapo igual. Es el encanto natural que no tiene tanto que ver con el físico real.

—Ya estas... Ahora no te veas en un espejo que vas a romperlo con lo feo que estas.

Tiene un escalofrió el romano y es que... sí que está presentando armas. Vista ahí INMEDIATA.

—Vamos —no le mira aun, sonriendo pilla.

—Es... _Britaniaaaae_ —se ríe pero por dentro se está cagando en tu puta madre que te pario y todos tus muertos ahí se pudran y se les seque el alma.

— _Whaaat?_

La abraza e igual se la entierra un poco en algún lado para que lo note.

— _Romeeee!_ —protesta levantando las cejas al notar que se ha dado cuenta ¡ASÍ DE RÁPIDO!

—Pues tú lo has hecho con esas manitas...

— ¡No! Yo no hice nada.

—Claro que sí, me excitaste a propósito, ahora tienes que acabar.

— ¡Yo no te excité nada de ninguna forma! —se retuerce un poquito.

—Acabaré con tu chico en cuanto lleguemos al pasado entonces.

Traga saliva y le mira a los ojos, un poco incomoda porque no es él... Y a la vez... Es que esa amenaza es...

— ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! —protesta.

—Puede ser mi nombre falso. _"Ciao, io sonno blodi perver"_

—Van a reírse de ti con ese nombre falso —sonríe un poco, se sonroja y baja la mano hasta sus regiones vitales —, y no será de lo único que van a reírse — quita la mano de ahí casi de inmediato, sonrojadita. Roma da un saltito en automático

—Tú de todos deberías saber perfecto como apenas si lo necesito para que la gente lo pase bien.

—Ya... Claro. A-Aun así, siempre andas diciendo que la tienes muy grande, ¿no? —vacila un poquito.

—La verdad es la verdad.

—Pues tú dijiste que te cambiara cosas —susurrito.

—Es mi hijo quien tiene que no reconocerme, no va a hacerlo por eso.

—Bueno, eh... Me parece justo que te fastidies.

—A mí me parece justo que me ayudes a acabar, entonces.

Se sonroja otra vez con la idea y aprieta los ojos. Vuelve a ponerle una mano ahí con suavidad. Aprieta los ojos y se le esconde en el cuello. Traga saliva porque de por sí... Y ahora más raro cómo se ve.

—Y-Yo... De verdad...

— _Quid?_ —voz grave.

Se pone aún más nerviosita con la voz.

—N-No pensaras que de verdad... V-voy a...

Le empieza a comer el cuello. Ella suelta un poquito el aire sin poder evitarlo, con otro escalofrío.

— _But..._

Sigue a lo suyo y ella aprieta los ojos más, moviendo la mano torpecita pero hacia adentro de los pantalones del romano. Con lo que él sonríe más y ahí entra Inglaterra. Claro... Había de ser Inglaterra.

Es bastante milagroso que Francia te haya dejado ir, en realidad, pero vale... Por el bien de la historia.

Britania escucha la puerta, gira la cabeza e intenta sacar la mano de golpe, pero se atora un poco y pega un "waaaah!". Pueden que sean los dos.

Roma la abraza sin dejar que se separe. Ella aprieta los ojos teeeensa y se le esconde en el cuello, aún con la mano a medias.

— _Mum,_ ¿tú sabes bien cuál es el hechizo?

—Mmm... —ese tono medio exasperado... Avergonzadito. Intenta soltarse un poco —. ¿C-Cual hechizo?

Pero Roma noooo la deja.

—Para viajar en el tiempo

—P-Paraaaa... —repite apretando los ojos.

Francia frunce el ceño porque... El chico es rubio.

—Para el viaje en el tiempo, si tú lo haces... bueno —será más preciso, piensa Inglaterra —puedo hacerlo yo.

—Mejor que lo haga ella —Francia mira al inglés de reojo y luego a ellos dos.

— _Papa?_ Necesitan... ¿Un rato?

— _Sic,_ mi vida, gracias.

El galo sonríe de lado así como tsk tsk tsk y mira a Inglaterra.

— _I hate you..._ —protesta Britania.

—Ya lo sé —beso.

Inglaterra hace ugh, ugh, ugh como si tuviera cinco años y fuera América. Se lleva a Francia de ahí.

—No, no... De verdad... —protesta Britania apretando los ojos y besándole de vuelta.

Roma debe volver a la sala solo. La británica aún está bastante sonrojadita y avergonzada. Joder con estos latinos, ¡¿tienen que QUERER siempre?!

—Ahora viene, está acabando de empolvarse la nariz —suelta.

—Empolvarse la nariz... Mira tú, que nuevos términos — sonríe Francia, DEMASIADO abrazado a Inglaterra, aunque no de manera propiamente sexual. Francia SIGUE agobiado con este viaje.

Inglaterra le da palmaditas un poco incómodo.

—Van a estar bien, ¿verdad?

—Claro que _sic_ , no te preocupes, mi vida —Roma se acerca a abrazarle.

— _Papa..._ ¿Puedo hablar contigo antes un poco? —pregunta soltando renuente al inglés.

—Por supuesto —sonríe y asiente soltándole también.

El galo mira a Inglaterra un instante de reojo, que le mira también sin entender. Suspira tomando a su padre del brazo y yendo hacia el jardín para fumarse un cigarrillo. Le ofrece uno. Él niega, porque no le acaba de gustar, esperando a ver qué quiere decirle. El rubio le sonríe un poco después de darle una calada al cigarrillo.

—No creo tener que pedírtelo...

Roma suspira y se ríe un poco, derrotado.

—... pero voy a pedírtelo igual, porque te conozco perfectamente bien... —le sonríe mirándole.

— ¿Y a él le conoces perfectamente bien?

—A él... _Oui,_ pero es que...

Sonrisa romana.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Levanta una ceja rubia sin entender del todo... O sin querer entender. O más bien... Sin querer soñar que realmente es como es.

—Es decir, ya veo que no es que te haga mucho caso y no se sonroja mucho, pero aun así...

—No creo que vaya a pasar nada, vamos a verte a ti, pero no creo que dejara de quererte pasara lo que pasara.

—Es que NO QUIERO que pase, no me importa que no me deje de querer o que siga igual de encandilado.

—Ya te he dicho que no creo que vaya a pasar —se defiende levantando las manos.

—Ya lo sé, sólo... _Papaaaa_ —aprieta los ojos —. Sólo recuerda que voy a enfadarme mucho si lo haces, ¿vale?

—Por el contrario, _Britaniae_ es MUY divertida y le gustas —le abraza.

— ¡No voy a acostarme con _Britannia_!

—Pues _Egipto_ habla maravillas.

—Shhh! —le tapa la boca con los ojos como platos. El romano se ríe y le da un besito en la mano — ¿Que ha dicho _Egypte_? —pregunta, eso sí, en un susurrito... Sonriendo un poco.

(Ojalá la latinidad se les quitará un poco... Tenemos que ir con el _bloody_ Napoleón, ¡joder!)

—Que eres bueno y se nota el talento de la familia —sonríe.

—No debí hacerloooo —aprieta los ojos, le hace un cariño y tira lo que le queda de cigarrillo — Vamos.

—Lo que debiste es dejar que te devolviera el favor.

—De hecho SÓLO lo hice para que me lo devolviera, pero ya que estábamos ahí, es que _Angleterre..._

—Venga, no te pongas nervioso ¿vale? —le da un beso y lo acuna un poco.

—Cuida a _Angleterre..._ Te quiero _papa._

—Y yo a ti, mi vida.

—Te ves extraño rubio. Espero que...

— ¿Rubio? —se pasa la mano por el pelo porque no se ha visto.

— _Oui..._ Rubio y de pelo largo. Ahora sí que parezco hijo tuyo.

— ¿Me ha hecho como tú? —levanta las cejas.

—Por lo que veo... Un poco —sonríe —. Voy a querer acostarme contigo...

—Nah... Tampoco creo que eso pase.

—Dependerá de ti... Y de él —se ríe.

— ¿No preferirás al pelirrojo de ojos raros?

—Es... Muy pero muy probable —se ríe —, ya me contarás.

—Claro que sí —otro beso y abrazo.

Y van adentro donde Britania está terminando de preparar lo que se requiere para el hechizo. E Inglaterra la ayuda. Algo. Y es que si no un mes más tarde seguirán afuera. Así que, a media tarde... Llega ese momento incómodo de las despedidas... Francia hasta llora.

Y Roma también por espejo y además está un poco menos seguro y más asustado ahora. Porque no tiene claro que no haya una posibilidad de morirse. ¿Ves? ¿Ves? Francia llora más. Y Britania hace los ojos en blanco así que al final... Ya está todo listo, vestidos, armados y arreglados, en el jardín de Inglaterra. Él y Roma miran a Britania.

— ¿Tienen los DOS claro cómo van a volver?

Asienten.

—Bien... Cuídense los dos, idiotas —advierte.

Inglaterra le mira desconsoladito y Roma sonríe de lado, tomando al inglés de los hombros. Francia mira a Inglaterra agobiado, aprieta los ojos y en un gesto muy dramático les da la espalda.

—Más les vale que vuelvan, enteros, a ambos...

El inglés se vuelve a él desconsoladito también. Francia se encamina a la casa sin quererles ver porque bueno, él siempre es un drama. Inglaterra suspira y empieza a hacer su parte del hechizo sin más.

Britania asiente y le indica a Roma cuando hacer su parte... Hay un estruendo, luces y... BAM! Silencio absoluto.

* * *

 _Es cierto que terminó el G8 en Berlin (más o menos) ¡Pero no el FrUK de los viernes! Hace un año más o menos es que publicamos Sa majesté, esperemos que este te guste aun más ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	2. Chapter 2

Roma e Inglaterra aparecen en... una habitación del ahora ocupado por Francia... Palacio de Schönbrunn, en Austria.

Roma e Inglaterra vuelven en sí, el romano abrazando al inglés como si la vida le fuera en ello porque está seguro de que así es, mientras que Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

Cuando notan que ya todo parece estar en calma, los abren poco a poco no del todo seguros para descubrir un cuarto... Apabullante. Mareante. Deben darse cuenta bastante rápido que es una biblioteca, de la cual lo menos llamativo son los libros dada la enorme cantidad de adornos y figuras, pequeñas y grandes que hay en todos los espacios, piso y techo... Todo lo que ven sus ojos.

Inglaterra parpadea extrañado, porque conoce Versalles. TODO Versalles de todas las épocas casi como si él mismo hubiera vivido ahí (o como si hubiera ido a robar en repetidas ocasiones) y sabe, SABE que esto no es Versalles. Se sonroja un poco cuando nota que esta sobre Roma que estúpidamente le recuerda más a Francia ahora ( _thankyoumum,Iloveyou_ ) traga saliva y se le quita de encima aun tratando de descubrir dónde están.

Los grandes ventanales con pesadas cortinas dejan pasar la suficiente cantidad de luz como para ver todo lo que hay alrededor... Unas voces lejanas se alcanzan a oír aunque es imposible distinguir lo que están diciendo... Es al otro lado de una de las puertas.

Roma sonríe un poco con la reacción de Inglaterra, pero no tiene mucho tiempo de hacer nada cuando éste tira de él para que se escondan al oír las voces, pidiéndole silencio con el dedo para escuchar lo que dicen.

—Shh! ¡No podemos tardarnos! Me ha mandado a mí, ¡tú no debías haber venido! —dos chicos con uniforme militar entran a la biblioteca, el que habla se ríe un poco tontamente, el otro es más alto y fornido y no dice nada.

Roma levanta las cejas porque no hablan en francés y mira a Inglaterra de reojo que está alucinando igual y le devuelve la mirada con el ceño fruncido, los dos escondidos bajo la mesa.

—Anda, ayúdame a buscar el libro que ha pedido en vez de... —el fornido le mira de reojo y de golpe sin que nadie se lo espere, le mete un beso.

—Oh! ¡Dios mío! —tiene que exclamar Roma en un susurro, que como italiano no comprende el concepto silencio, levantando las cejas igual que Inglaterra pero sonriendo un poco a diferencia de él. Toma valor y sale del escondite sin que el inglés pueda detenerle.

—Pero... _Logan..._ —susurra el joven alegre logrando protestar en el beso.

A Logan le dan lo mismo las protestas, le come el cuello tan tranquilo e impaciente. Pero el otro muchachito... entrecierra los ojos y antes de soltar un gemido casi se muere al notar al romano.

— _Wait! Rome!_ —protesta Inglaterra además, saliendo tras él.

— _Logan... Loganloganlogan_ —trata de separarle el chico histérico.

—Por favor. Por mí no paréis —el romano hace un gesto con la mano, cínico y se apoya en la mesa para verles. Logan se separa un poco al oír otras voces, asustado.

— _Non, non. Non._ ¡No es lo que parece!

—Ah, seguro que no. Aunque un poco de ayuda aun me convencería más —sonríe Roma e Inglaterra le mira de reojo, nervioso.

—De verdad... _S'il vous plai..._ —susurra el muchachito, PAAAAALIDO, mirando a Roma asustado.

—No hay de qué preocuparse. Nada más estamos buscando a una persona. Mi... hermano. Se llama _Franci... Frans_.

— _Rome..._ —susurra Inglaterra apretando los ojos, agobiado, porque esta es la forma más fácil de que les apresen. Tomándole del brazo.

—S-S-Su hermano... Yo... Ehm... —vacila el muchacho besuqueado mirando a Logan de reojo.

—Eso mismo —risas—. No hemos avisado que veníamos, queríamos que fuera una sorpresa —explica—. Así que si nos ayudáis este asunto acabara olvidado, ¿verdad? —le pregunta a Inglaterra que aún no está nada seguro de todo esto.

—Su hermano... _Francis?_ —pregunta Logan recomponiéndose un poco—. ¿Quienes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?

—¡Hombre! ¡Si te lo acabo de decir! —Roma se ríe. El otro chico le da un codazo a Logan.

—Lo... lo que pasa es que... —vacila Inglaterra nerviosísimo intentando esconder su acento.

— _Oui, oui_ que nos ha dicho, _Logan_. Sólo no entendemos del todo cual _Francis._

— _Francis non, Frans._ Es un chico rubio, muy guapo —explica el romano.

—Es general de los ejércitos —ayuda Inglaterra—. Con ansias de emperador.

Logan mira de reojo al chico.

—Venga, _Logan_ , no disimules, estoy seguro que te has fijado en él —cejas-cejas de Roma. Inglaterra frunce el ceño y le da un codazo. Logan se SONROJA. Inglaterra FULMINA al romano.

—E-Están hablando de...

—Veo que sabes a quien me refieroooo —sonrisa incomoda y asentimiento del romano.

—Se refiere a _France_. El estúpido país —sentencia Inglaterra. El amigo cercano de Logan PALIDECE tres veces más aún... No quería creerlo.

— _Mon dieu..._ —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Roma sin entender del todo ese gesto.

— _L'illustre général L'Empire Français_ —Logan hace una reverencia suave al decir su nombre—, querrá que le anunciemos la presencia de tan importante compañía.

Inglaterra pone unos buenos ojos en blanco y Roma levanta las cejas sonriente.

—Ah... somos... el caso es que no va a acordarse de mi porque nunca viví con él en _Romae_ pero soy su hermano, háblele de su padre y de _Helena. Sic_ , de ellos... soy un país de la zona de medio Oriente, de donde estaba el imperio helenístico. Soy _Ro..._

Los chicos van levantando una ceja mientras habla.

— _Romeskistán_ —interrumpe Inglaterra—. Es un país pequeño, seguro no ha oído hablar de él. Yo soy el presi... Rey. _Califa. Whatever_. Es nada más una visita de cortesía para ver cómo le van las cosas, mañana volveremos a casa —añade.

Los dos chicos parpadean oooootra vez mirándose el uno al otro encontrando algo extraña la visita.

Inglaterra cambia el peso de pie nervioso también con todo este asunto porque sabe que no es creíble, mientras que Roma sonríe confiado como si nada más hubiera explicado una verdad universal.

El chico Logan decide que ya basta de explicaciones raras, tendrá que ir a hablar con Francia aunque no quiera. Se acerca a su... compañero y le cuchichea al oído que tenga mucho cuidado y que llamará a un par de hombres para que cuiden afuera, por si necesita ayuda. Con una rápida mirada a Roma y sin decir más, camina con paso firme hacia la puerta.

— _Logan_ —le llama Roma. Se detiene helado de que le llame por su nombre.

— _Oui, Monsieur._

—No me has dicho que pretendes hacer —recuerda con voz dulce. Logan frunce el ceño... Era el colmo, ¡como si necesitara explicarle! Desde luego fuera Romakistán o quien fuera, todo esto sería bastante diferente si no le hubiera atrapado besando a un chico en secreto en la biblioteca.

—Solicitar una audiencia para ustedes —claro que... Quizás la audiencia no terminaba siendo con ellos, sino con algún otro de los altos mandos. ESO le ponía nervioso, porque estaba consciente de que este hombre le había amenazado con que si todo iría bien eso ayudaría a olvidar lo que habían visto...

—¡Estupendo! —se va detrás. Logan frunce el ceño y le detiene.

—Usted espera aquí.

—Nah, no lo creo —sonríe igual.

— _Monsieur._

Roma sonríe.

—Debe esperar aquí a que lo anuncie.

El romano mira a Inglaterra que parpadea en plan "Ah, ¿AHORA me miras como preguntando? Ya que la has liado toda". Logan frunce el ceño.

—N-Nos esperamos, no hay problema —asiente Inglaterra.

—Vale decir, también, que _L'illustre général L'Empire Français_ no se reúne con extraños, pero suele recibir con gusto a sus conocidos. Estoy seguro de que no habrá ningún problema —mira al otro chico y hace un gesto con la cabeza advirtiéndole que se cuide—. No tardaré.

Inglaterra mira a Logan y Roma se acerca al otro soldado en absoluta postura seductora, tocándole el brazo antes de que se vaya. Logan parpadea y el otro chico levanta las cejas sin tener ni idea aún de qué demonios está pasando. Roma poniéndoles los pelos de punta a todos desde YA. Oh, sí.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre, guapo? —le pregunta claramente coqueteándole. Inglaterra _facepalm._

— _E-Edouard..._ —vacila un poco el chico. Logan fulmina a Roma.

— _Edouard_ y _Logan_ —sonríe y le peina un poco haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla. Al menos ahora tiene un salvoconducto con nombres. Edouard mira a Logan de reojo, quien aprieta los ojos. Roma desvía la mirada y nota que Logan sigue ahí.

—¿No te ibas? ¿Te has pensado mejor lo de que te acompañe a ti?

Carraspea un poco. Y piensa al fin que con el principio divide y vencerás, puede que pueda controlarles mejor. Mandaría a alguien a cuidar a Edouard y a este desconocido, y él se llevaría al otro y lo dejaría con los guardias de la puerta.

—Venga conmigo si tanta ilusión le hace —murmura.

—¡Bien! —toma a Inglaterra de los hombros para llevarlo consigo.

— _Non, Non, Non._ ¡Él se queda aquí! —Logan empieza a estar más y más irritado.

— _Non,_ se viene conmigo, claro.

Frunce el ceño y le fulmina, harto ya de estar haciendo tantas complicaciones.

—Bien, irán los dos juntos —advierte haciendo un gesto para que Edouard se quede dónde está, aproximándose a la puerta y abriéndola.

—Eso es —Roma se ríe e igual le pone una mano sobre el hombro al soldado.

El chico vuelve a vacilar porque este hombre es RARO. Y sí que se parece a Francia, y vuelve a pensar que quizás la idea de gritarles a los demás guardias como ya había decidido, no sea la mejor idea... Lo mejor era quitarse el problema de encima lo antes posible. Mira serio a Roma esperando que salga, tenso.

Roma sale tan tranquilo, con Inglaterra que si está tenso y nervioso. El chico espera a que salgan, se acerca a Edouard y le pide que vaya detrás y si ve algo realmente sospechoso grite llamando a los guardias, pase lo que pase. Sale por la puerta y camina hacia las escaleras esperando que le sigan.

Y ahí van los tres y no se puede decir que no haya gente en el palacio... Hay bastantes personas, de hecho, algunos soldados suben y bajan, van de un lado a otro. No sólo hay soldados, también unas cuantas doncellas con cara de asustadas que van y vienen acompañadas casi siempre de algún militar. Se acercan a una especie de retén en un pasillo con un par de soldados haciendo guardia con quienes Logan intercambia un par de palabras rápidas en francés.

Roma lo mira todo con ojos abiertos igual que Inglaterra que YA está seguro que esto no es Versalles, se lo susurra al oído.

El segundo guardia asiente mirando a Roma y a Inglaterra... A este segundo con especial interés, para NADA convencido. Frunce el ceño y al final asiente yendo a avisar a quien sabe quién... Porque joder con Francia en esos tiempos, hablar con él era tan complicado como conseguir audiencia con el Papa.

Y ahí se va a buscar a alguien más en la línea de comando, que a su vez tiene a bien interrumpir a Francia en sus actividades.

Inglaterra y Roma se quedan esperando, claro. El inglés pensando que habría sido mejor esperar en la biblioteca y... Bueno, llámenlo maldita suerte, este-es-Roma y hagas lo que hagas le van a salir las cosas... Quizás tenga que ver con que Francia esta aburrido ahora mismo...

Tras un revuelito alguien viene a pedirle algo a Logan, que se sonroja un montonal pero se acerca a Roma con el ceño fruncido. El romano sonríe como siempre con los sonrojos.

—Han obtenido una audiencia con _l'illustre général..._ Pero me han pedido que me den sus armas antes de entrar —indica.

—Que mono es —sonríe el romano con eso. Inglaterra vuelve a mirarle con cara de _WTH?_ Logan levanta una ceja sin entender si habla de él, sinceramente. Extiende una mano.

—No llevamos armas —suelta Inglaterra. El soldado levanta una ceja sin creerle, desde luego... Si están adentro de un palacio que está completamente cuidado y revisado de arriba a abajo.

—No lo creo. De hecho, ya bastante es que estén aquí adentro. ¿Prefieren que los revise?

—Yo sí —suelta Roma. Logan mira a Inglaterra con cara de pocos amigos.

—Bien, no me dejan más opciones —se acerca a él para revisarlo y palparlo.

—A mi primero —Roma se pone frente al inglés que ya se había sonrojado.

— _Mon dieu, monsieur..._ —protesta Logan sonrojadito a quien no crean que le hace mucha ilusión que CADA COSA QUE DIGA se la corrija. No crean además que no le tiene terror porque este hombre SABE que le gustan los chicos. Lo cual ya es... Complejo.

—Bien. Abra un poco las piernas, _s´il vous plait._

—Pero no me toques de forma demasiado obscena... —el romano se relame y le guiña un ojo cuando le dice eso. Él le mira y frunce un poco el ceño con el comentario, sonrojaaaaaado.

— _S'il vous plait, monsieur_ —casi suplica, en realidad, para que no diga esas cosas. No tanto que le avergüencen, sino que le preocupa su puesto, su rol y sus compañeros—. Le aseguro que no tengo ningún interés.

—Pero yo sí.

Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Roma le manda un beso y de verdad Inglaterra quisiera darse de topes con la pared.

El soldadito se humedece un poquito los labios, sacude la cabeza y se agacha frente a él, empezando a revisarle las piernas. Y Roma reacciona como si le estuviera metiendo mano directamente. Lo que no ayuda a que la revisión sea cómoda en lo absoluto. Logan le odia.

En realidad lo que Roma intenta es que sea tan incómodo el registro que no le encuentre nada. Así que cuando termina de registrarle el chico frunce el ceño y aparta la mirada.

—Ha dicho que traía armas, _Monsieur_ —Logan está nervioso, sí. Lo estaría menos en otras condiciones menos... Expuestas. Además el hombre este es guapo. Traga saliva.

—No, he dicho que quería que me revisaras, guapo. No te pongas nervioso.

—No he encontrado nada entonces, sigo con su acompañante —murmura moviéndose para tener a Inglaterra al alcance.

—No, no, yo se las doy —le da uno de los cuchillos mientras Roma, que también lleva, sigue coqueteando al soldado. Logan toma el cuchillo y mira a Roma sin ponerle tanta atención al inglés. Dado que le entrega una cosa mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

— ¿Algo más?

El inglés niega y claro que lleva más, seguro... La ventaja es que Francia tiene suerte y habitualmente a alguien que le cuida las espaldas en estos tiempos, como... Suiza. Y Francia también va siempre armado, así que...

—Limpios. Pueden pasar —murmura Logan al esclavo, digo, guardia número cinco, asintiendo sonrojado. Este les pide que le sigan...

Y ahí van, no sin que Roma le mande un beso al muchacho y Logan de verdad mira a un lado y a otro sin entender cómo es que esto está pasando.

Y bueno... Ahí van por el pasillo lleno de guardias y más gente, hasta una zona más tranquila... Donde hay una puerta doble cuidada por un par de sobre-uniformados y excesivamente guapos soldados.

Roma no pierde oportunidad de preguntar su nombre a todo el mundo. Más o menos algunos le siguen el juego. Digo, es que sí que son latinos... Digamos que no niegan la cruz de su parroquia.

Los guapos guardias de plumas en la cabeza, abren las puertas a la vez en perfecta coordinación con sus manos enfundadas en guantes y pasan delante, marchando (sí, estamos en esa época del amor excesivo a lo marcial). Y estos son los que eran los "aposentos" del piano del señorito porque es la mejor habitación de todo el palacio, la más tibia y la más agradable.

La habitación ha sufrido algunas modificaciones simples desde la ocupación francesa en Viena que el buen observador podría notar. Un par de cuadros han sido bajados de sus clavos y un cuadro de Napoleón y otro de Francia han sido colocados en su lugar. Quizás no quedan tan perfectos en la habitación como deberían. Hay flores también. Rosas, de donde sea demonios que las hayan traído, pero el ambiente huele al inconfundible perfume.

De espaldas, sentado al piano, hay una inconfundible figura de pelo rubio que se gira a mirarles cuando escucha a los soldados. Entrecierra los ojos, algo duros y penetrantes cuando les ve y deja de tocar la melodía simple que estaba tocando.

Roma levanta las cejas y el impulso es abrir los brazos para que el francés corra a abrazarle, pero consigue detenerse... mientras que Inglaterra se sonroja en automático.

Viste de azul con calzas blancas y rojas, no trae sombrero... Pero trae una coronita de oro en forma de hojas de laurel. Viste uniforme militar, sí, parecido al que han visto en los cuadros de Napoleón, el azul con rojo, trae además un pañuelo al cuello, cinturón bordado, un sable con empuñadura de oro y piedras preciosas al cinto y toda clase de galardones militares bordados al pecho. Cualquiera diría que van a pintarlo ahora mismo. Por eso se sonroja Inglaterra.

Roma levanta la barbilla y sonríe orgulloso nada más con su presencia.

El francés sigue analizando al romano tratando de entender quién es que nunca le ha oído. Se queda un poco helado al ver a Inglaterra que le recuerda terriblemente a alguien desde YA, sin saber a quién. Entrecierra los ojos y aguarda en silencio, poniendo cierta cara de fastidio y esperando que le saluden con toda la pompa y deferencia que alguien como ÉL, el dios del mundo, merece.

—Te ves taaaan guapo —suelta Roma y sí, esa es una lagrimita. El drama latino.

Inglaterra mete hacia dentro los labios y se sonroja más cuando nota que le mira, tomándose de ambas manos y recordándose que nada más está aquí para acompañar a Roma, no para tirarse a Francia... se sonroja más con esa idea.

El francés analiza un poco más a Inglaterra con detenimiento, notando el sonrojo, hasta que escucha que el otro habla y lo sentimos, pero la cara inmediata en respuesta es de desagrado. POR SUPUESTO que se veía guapo. ¿Qué hacia este individuo desconocido aquí con esa estupidez? Sin embargo... Algo en el tono de voz y la inflexión del romano le atrae del TODO la atención y consigue que le haga el favor de girar su mirada hacia él.

Roma sonríe sinceramente mientras Inglaterra trata de hacerse uno con el fondo.

Analiza a Roma un poco más pensando que aún siguen sin saludarle e inclinarse ante él de la manera apropiada. Levanta la nariz, se humedece los labios y con parsimonia y fluidez se pone de pie.

Aunque parezca imposible, Inglaterra se tensa más y además... es que está más alto porque trae tacón y ya no es niño sino un gran imperio, así que ha alcanzado su altura actual. Seguro más alto que ambos.

Sigue sin hablar y frunce el ceño esperando con impaciencia la reverencia y el saludo. Porque evidentemente él espera que lo sepan o que alguien les haya dicho. Y se lo hubieran dicho, alguno de no estar todos demasiado nerviosos con Roma. Hace los ojos en blanco, da un par de pasos hacia ellos, casi flotando (bueno, en realidad ÉL se siente que está flotando dado que el suelo no le merece, pero bueno...), y extiende suavemente una mano con la palma hacia abajo enguantada y anillada hacia Roma, que es quien tiene más cerca.

—De rodillas —susurra arrastrando la erre y las palabras con desagrado en la única oportunidad que tendrás de hacer lo que espera, si no quieres que haga un gesto y te quiten de su presencia. Y es que...

— _Quid?_ —otra vez el tono de voz que le... Tiene aaaaalgo.

—De rodillas, ¿sabe usted frente a quién está? —frunce el ceño. Segunda oportunidad.

—Ah! ¡Que nos arrodillemos! ¡Ooooh! —sonríe como si Francia bebé hubiera hecho una pompita con saliva y estuviera monísimo.

Francia hace una mueca de profundo, completo y total desagrado... Aunque algo en la sonrisa... Mira a Inglaterra un instante y luego a la puerta, a sus guardias que ahora flanquean la puerta por dentro.

—Los iguales no se arrodillan —Inglaterra se planta frente a Roma con el ceño fruncido.

Francia levanta las cejas mirando al inglés, frunciendo más el ceño aún. Quién, pero ¿QUIÉN en este universo le podría hacer pensar a este individuo inútil, que ÉL y ellos dos eran iguales?

— _Gaaardes._

—Hazlo y acabaran todos muertos —le advierte mientras Roma sí se tensa mirando a las puertas.

—¿Disculpe? —levanta las cejas y hasta sonríe de lo completamente absurda que es esa idea, mientras los guardias se acercan de igual manera—. Hay dos opciones, se hinca o lo hincan, ¿cuál de las dos prefiere?

—Venga, no pasa nada —Roma sí se hinca ahora, Inglaterra le mira de reojo.

—No me hincaba ante él entonces y no lo haré ahora —en inglés. Oh, sí.

Los engranes de la cabeza de Francia se mueven. La voz, el tono, la forma. Parpadea descolocado aunque frunce el ceño y entrecierra los ojos cuando el guardia llega detrás de Inglaterra con el rifle con bayoneta listo para darle en la corva de la rodilla e hincarlo. (Eso es todo lo que le duran los disfraces a Inglaterra. En especial con Francia)

— _Quoi..._ —susurra el francés tensándose un poco porque... Hombre, es que ¡¿qué demonios hace aquí?!

Inglaterra tiene que dar un salto poco elegante para huir del golpe del rifle. Y Francia saca la espada, porque de TOOODAS las opciones, al que más en serio se ha tomado siempre es a Inglaterra.

El inglés se tensa, mano automática al puñal. Roma levanta las cejas viéndoles. Joder, Inglaterra, de verdad, te ha tomado menos de cinco minutos.

— _GAAARDES!_ —vuelve a gritar Francia mientras los dos guardias guapos apuntan uno a Roma y el otro a Inglaterra con la punta de la bayoneta.

— _Franciae,_ por favor, ¡tranquilo! No venimos a hacerte daño —pide Roma.

—¿Que no van a hacerme daño? Ja! _GAAAARDEEEEES!_ —responde sin pensar, apuntando con la punta de su largo sable a la cara del inglés. Desde luego, entran más guardias.

Inglaterra lo aparta acercándosele para tomarle del cuello y amenazar a todos con ello pero Roma es más rápido, acaba por tomarlos a los dos de la cintura y saltar por la ventana.

Francia parpadea sin tener ni idea de cómo demonios es que eso paso, joder, ¡si estaban sus guardias ahí! Se escucha un disparo y un grito (es de Francia) mientras él piensa desde ya que si no le matan estos bárbaros, el personalmente va a guillotinar a sus guardias personales, bola de inútiles.

Y debe haber un SEÑOR revuelo en el palacio. Inglaterra, ¡tan simple que era besarle la maldita mano!

Roma acaba haciéndoles rodar, apretándoles de la cabeza para que no se hagan mucho daño, mientras Inglaterra también grita sin saber del todo qué ha pasado. Aun no se ha dado cuenta de que han salido volando por la ventana que ya están corriendo por los jardines hacia un caballo.

Y Francia no suelta la espada. Eso sí. Con lo que odia arrastrarse por el suelo alguien debe cargarle, porque no va a correr por su propio gusto por ningún jardín hacia ningún caballo. De hecho, no deja de gritar _GARDES_ como todo un loco. Esto es TODO menos digno de una persona como ¡ÉL!

De hecho es Roma quien le sostiene, al que suelta es a Inglaterra, haciéndole "shhhh" al oído y tapándole la boca. Y al inglés no le ha queda más remedio que correr tras ellos pensando que esto se está yendo de madre y parece un secuestro.

Francia comparte el pensamiento asegurándole a Inglaterra que ES un secuestro. Busca su daga... Sí, la que le enseño su padre a cargar siempre, dispuesto a clavársela al que le retiene. Pero llegan a los caballos, así que Roma le suelta para preparar uno y subirse. Inglaterra se acerca a otro al verlo y Francia parpadea porque acaban de soltarle.

— ¿Vienes? —le pregunta Roma ya sobre el caballo, tendiéndole una mano.

—¿Ir? —ok, vale, Roma, yo sé que quieran convivir con él, pero es que en serio no entiende UN pimiento. TODO esto es absurdo. Mira a Inglaterra, con la respiración agitada y aún asustado.

—Cabalga con él —le señala al inglés que parpadea con eso con una mirada de perplejidad muy parecida a la de Francia.

El galo suelta una risita nerviosa y extraña. En serio... ¿Es que le creían tan idiota? Parpadea un poco y mira al individuo que parece Inglaterra. Traga saliva, porque además… Es que la vooooz. En latíííín. Vuelve a mirar al romano.

—¿Quién es usted? —pregunta tratando de recuperar un poco de control y pose por medio de hablar con formalidad.

Roma le hace un gesto a Inglaterra antes de que pueda reaccionar para que se apresure, espoleando el caballo. El inglés vacila pero nota también a los guardias que ya vienen. En un solo movimiento, espolea su caballo acercándose a Francia y agachándose. Le toma de la cintura y tira de él subiéndolo a su caballo, con menos gracia que antes, pero en un movimiento efectivo, que como ir en bici, nunca se olvida.

Otro gritito agudo, pero sorprendentemente en vez de retorcerse del todo en impedir que se lo lleven, el francés sólo aprieta los ojos ayudando un poquiiiito y pensando que esto que está haciendo es una absoluta imbecilidad (y Napoleón lo va a regañar eternamente por ello).

Inglaterra traga saliva siguiendo a Roma sin hacer nada más agresivo contra Francia, mientras el romano cabalga por los inmensos jardines en busca de alguna salida.

Francia toma su daguita con una mano y abraza a Inglaterra con la otra y... Roma acaba de sacar a Suiza de la ecuación, pero seguramente los guardias ya estén en todas las salidas. Aunque pueden cabalgar un BUEN rato antes que les atrapen.

—¿Qué es lo que estás intentando hacer? —pregunta Francia al oído del Inglés, mezcla de asombro, sorpresa e incredulidad de que esté aquí... En estas condiciones tan absurdas.

— _Wha... quoi?_ —cambia el idioma en automático, no creas que no lleva un buen rato sonrojado con la cercanía.

—¿Qué clase de estupidez es esta? —pregunta ignorando el cambio de idioma. A esta distancia, es que el color de pelo y los ojos dan lo mismo, está cerca y... Habla como Inglaterra. Aprieta los ojos preguntándose si esto es una clase de fantasía hiperrealista.

— _J-Je... Je ne sé pas_ —confiesa, porque de hecho nada más está siguiendo a Roma. El francés hace los ojos en blanco.

—Debería matarte de una vez, me ahorraría bastantes disgustos, pero tengo más interés en verte arrodillado frente a mí que de verte muerto —susurra arrastrando las erres, aún nervioso pero menos al notar lo bien hecho que esta esté, su nuevo palacio.

—Y yo debería tirarte del caballo y pisotearte... y aquí estoy, paseándote por el jardín —replica sarcástico y nervioso sin mirarle.

—Creo que tarde o temprano va a quedarte claro que lo último que te conviene es hacerme más daño aun.

—Más daño, si serás dramático.

—¿Qué haces aquí disfrazado y quien es él?

De repente se acuerda que no tenía que descubrirle. Tarde, TARDÍSIMO Inglaterra.

—No voy disfrazado, no sé de qué me habla, _monsieur_ —murmura en el mejor francés que puede, apretando los ojos.

—¿Quieres que comprobemos cómo es que sí que sabes de que te hablo? —pregunta bajando la mano de golpe, directa a las regiones vitales del inglés que se tensa y mete un salto haciendo hacer un movimiento raro al caballo intentando evitarlo—. ¿Qué es lo que...? ¿Has venido a matarme? ¿Detenerme?

—No... —respira un poco más tranquilo al ver que lo ha esquivado.

—¿A rendirte? —se ríe en burla —. ¿Me echabas de menos?

—¡NO! —se sonroja.

—Pues... Me tienes encima de un caballo secuestrándome a pesar de que estoy seguro que al menos una ballesta te está apuntando a la cabeza y muy probablemente vayan a matarte si acaso yo no te perdono la vida, mientras cabalgas detrás de noséquién... Sin siquiera un plan. No es por nada...

— _Shut up!_ ¡No es mi culpa! —aprieta los ojos.

—¿A quién le lames el culo ahora, entonces? ¿Quién te da órdenes? _Russie?_

—¡No le lamo el culo a nadie, _arsehole_!

—Más bien tienes la cabeza adentro del culo de alguien si no sabes que esto que estás haciendo es completamente idiota...

—¡Nada más vengo con él! ¡Yo no quería venir! —chilla señalando a Roma.

—¿Vas a decirme quien es él?

—No.

—Vas a acabar con mi paciencia.

—No... —sonríe un poco de ladito.

—No quieres acabar con mi paciencia, te lo aseguro —murmura—. Detén el caballo.

Le mira de reojo, sonríe un poco más y lo espolea más fuerte.

—¡Que detengas el caballo! —protesta frunciendo el ceño.

—Sigue pidiéndolo —le reta sonriendo apretando la velocidad y sobrepasando a Roma.

— _Imbecile..._ Deja de correr —aprieta los ojos y le abraza con más fuerza.

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco al notar que lo hace pero... no baja la velocidad expresamente.

— _Angleterreeeee!_ —protesta. Él se ríe.

Francia traga saliva sorprendido y le mira de reojo porque no suele reírse con él hace AÑOS. Y al final el inglés baja un poco la marcha porque igual el caballo no puede seguir el ritmo.

Y deben oír un grito de Roma, porque acaban de tirar su caballo. Así que Inglaterra se gira buscándole y detiene su caballo tirando con fuerza de las riendas, haciendo que levante las patas delanteras de lo en seco que hace que se pare. Y Francia le abraza aún más pegando un grito.

Inglaterra no presta mucha atención a eso, abrazándole un poco también con un brazo, acercándose al romano.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? —pregunta preocupado.

Roma está mucho más acostumbrado a que le caigan caballos encima, así que sabe cómo caer. Pronto está saliendo de debajo y quitándose el polvo de la ropa. Asiente a Inglaterra para que no se preocupe. Y es Suiza el que baja de un árbol, con la ballesta en la mano y el ceño fruncido apuntando a Inglaterra.

* * *

 _Estos son los problemas de andar improvisando. ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	3. Chapter 3

Y es Suiza el que baja de un árbol, con la ballesta en la mano y el ceño fruncido apuntando a Inglaterra.

— _Oh... SHITE!_ —levanta las manos en automático al reconocerle y Roma necesita un par de segundos para mirar a todas partes antes de entender lo que pasa. Suiza mira a Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido y... Es que me hace gracia la escena de Suiza viniendo a defender a su novio Francia de las garras de Inglaterra... En el palacio de Austria.

—¡No te muevas! —suelta el suizo agresivo, frunciendo el ceño y fulminando al inglés. Evidentemente él no lo hace. Roma levanta las cejas al reconocerle. Francia sigue abrazado a Inglaterra como boa. Se tranquiliza un poco al ver que es Suiza, en realidad.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta Suiza con suavidad mirando a Francia de reojo. Desde luego, habla en francés.

— _J-Je... Je... Oui._

— _Switzerland,_ esto no es lo que parece —interviene Inglaterra intentando defenderse... falla miserablemente, pues una frase así no puede sino que inculparle aún más.

—No tengo ni idea de que supones tú que parece, pero a mis ojos se ve como un vil y absoluto secuestro —sentencia—. Baja —pide a Francia mientras detiene al caballo apuntándole aún a Inglaterra a la cabeza, vigilando a Roma de reojo.

Francia suelta un poco a Inglaterra... Y es que no crean que quiere soltarle en realidad. Aun así aprovecha para "rozarle" (toquetearle) las regiones vitales a su antojo antes de soltarle. Cosa que hace al inglés sonrojarse e incomodarse, revolviéndose con las manos en alto y el corazón acelerado.

—¡Pero si yo a ti te conozco! _Suizzera!_

Suiza parpadea mirando a Roma de reojo y dando un pasito atrás mientras Francia sonríe un poco con la incomodidad. Se baja de un salto y se sacude.

—Di tu nombre y de dónde vienes. Si das UN paso más le vuelo la cabeza a tu compañero.

—Soy... _Romekistán._ Vengo de Asia menor.

Inglaterra _facepalm._

— _Quoi?_ No sé quién eres ni conozco Asia mejor. NO te acerques.

—Tranquilo —se acerca un pasito igual. El helvético extiende una mano y pone a Francia detrás de él, aun apuntando a Inglaterra que trata de salir del blanco haciendo girar al caballo un poco, de forma que si dispara, le dé al animal.

Suiza no es tonto y da dos pasos más atrás. Cambia el ángulo.

—Baja del caballo —pide muy, muy serio.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —Roma trata de volver a llamar su atención—. Soy hermano de _Frans._

Inglaterra remolonea a la espera del efecto de eso.

— ¿Hermano de _France_? —levanta las cejas—. ¿Es cierto?

—No lo sé, verás, no es como que haya hablado mucho con él... Me sacaron los dos bestias por la ventana —se acerca a Inglaterra y le toma de la pierna—. Baja.

Él lo hace y Roma sonríe.

—En realidad, nunca nos han presentado —asegura.

—Y él, es _Angleterre_ —Francia le explica a Suiza acercándose a él y acariciándole el brazo un poco. Le sonríe.

— _Angleterre?!_ —Suiza levanta las cejas, porque con claridad Inglaterra es el enemigo.

—¡No! —chilla Inglaterra.

— _Mais oui_ , me dirás que no es interesante tenerle aquí. ¿Puedes apuntarle a la cabeza, _mon amour?_

Suiza frunce el ceño y... Bueno, ya lo estaba haciendo en realidad. Francia sonríe hacia Inglaterra más en control de toda la situación.

—¿Vas a ponerte ahora de rodillas?

— _Of course not!_

—¿Estás seguro? No creo que quieras terminar con una flecha de lado a lado de la cabeza.

—No creo que _Switzerland_ vaya a dispararme nada más porque no me da la gana de hacer la pomposa e inútil ridiculez que quieres.

— _Suisse..._ —Francia le mira de reojo—. Una pierna.

—Es una orden, _Schweiz_ —suelta Inglaterra en alemán imitando cierto tono. Suiza parpadea y da un paso atrás. Francia bufa sin que le guste que le hable en alemán en lo absoluto. Menos con la reacción.

—Vas a ponerte de rodillas, así tenga que cortarte las piernas —le advierte a Inglaterra—. Dispara _Suisse._

El inglés le sonríe burlón a Francia aun con las manos en alto, casi sin mirar a Suiza.

—Ah! ¡Es verdad! Eso me recuerda que no he visto a _Austria_ —Roma a su puta bola, da una vuelta mirando por ahí. Suiza se teeeensa y baja un poco la ballesta—. ¿Dónde está? —pregunta Roma al suizo.

—Antes de que acabe el día, antes de que te mate o te largues a casa, vas a hincarte frente a mí. Sea como sea —susurra el francés para Inglaterra. Cada quien a su puta bola. Suiza apunta ahora a Roma.

—No sé de quién me hablas. Cierra la boca.

—Y estaré satisfecho de haber logrado hacerte perder un día entero en semejante estupidez—sonríe de lado Inglaterra aun. Francia entrecierra los ojos.

—Claro que lo sabes ¿Qué ha pasado? O espera... ¿estamos en esa época? —Roma aún está un poco confundido con la línea temporal en su cabeza.

—Subestimas ciertas cosas... —le asegura Francia a Inglaterra girándose a Suiza y, por consiguiente, dándole un poco la espalda, ahora en modo "voy a Ignorarte", se arregla otra vez un poco el pelo, descubre que su coronita de laureles se ha quedado ladeada, la acomoda lo mejor que puede y se vuelve a sacudir.

—¿A ti, por ejemplo? Será que eres subestimable —presiona el británico.

—Claro que NO lo sé. Dije cierra la boca —sisea Suiza.

—Me parece que te encantaría poder subestimarme a mí, _Angleterre._ Sinceramente, tu ingenuidad es mi ganancia.

—Lo bueno es que por lo que sé va a ir a mejor —Roma no puede evitarlo—. Aunque creo que no será pronto...

—Mejor aplícate el cuento, porque más bien es al revés y tú empiezas a estar cegado de fama y poder —sigue el inglés. Suiza sube el arma y da un pasito hacha Roma con el ceño fruncido.

—No me interesa lo que haga o lo que no, ni lo que vengas a decirme. Si te ha mandado él —hace una pausa porque Austria ha tenido que huir, derrotado y no le gusta estar aquí ni pelear contra él. Ya se negó una vez y discutió con Francia por ello—. No vas a conseguir manipularme.

Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo y suelta una carcajada.

—Ah, _non, non,_ no me ha mandado él, yo he venido a ver a _Frans_ —responde Roma levantando las manos inocente—. Aunque me hace gracia verte a ti.

—Claaaro, claro. Que divertido eres, _Angleterre_ —hace los ojos en blanco—. Ahora que me has dicho eso reflexionaré y consideraré que tienes toda la razón, debería cedértelo todo a ti e ir a _Paris_ a ser un don nadie —más risas y mira alrededor preguntándose donde demonios están sus guardias. Deben estar buscándolos... Muy lentamente. Mira a Suiza y al romano.

—Ni que yo quisiera nada de todo esto —suelta Inglaterra en un tono desinteresado que no se cree ni él.

—A mí no me haría tanta gracia —escupe Suiza tenso y sin entender a estas personas y que hacen aquí hablando con ellas. Mira a Inglaterra de reojo y luego a Francia reír.

Francia se ríe un poco más con el comentario del inglés haciendo los ojos en blanco de nuevo y acercándose a Suiza, volviendo a pretender ignorarle. Mira al romano y le pone a Suiza una mano en la cintura acercándose a él y bajando el tono. E Inglaterra nota el movimiento y automáticamente la sangre le hierve en celos, mordiéndose un poco el labio.

—Subamos al caballo y encaminémonos a casa con ellos dos. Asumo que nuestros guardias no tardarán mucho en vernos y hacerse cargo —susurra muy bajito y le sonríe un poco antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Hacerse cargo... —murmura tensándose igual con la cercanía y el beso, sonrojado—. Si no han hecho nada hasta ahora. Además ESTO no es casa.

Francia se ríe un poco con ese comentario de Suiza y se separa un poco acercándose al caballo, arrugando la nariz porque no le encanta tener que ir por ahí en un caballo cualquiera. Aun así, se sube.

—No está de más advertirles a ambos que _Suisse_ es el mejor tirador del mundo... Ya vieron lo que ha hecho con el otro caballo —hace que el caballo de media vuelta sobre sí mismo y se acerque a Suiza—. Si a uno de los dos, o a los dos, le da por salir corriendo acabara con una flecha o una daga clavada en las piernas... O en la cabeza. Dependiendo a dónde apunte.

—Menos mal que lo tienes a él porque si tenemos que fiarnos de tu talento al arco, _monsieur_ emperador del mundo —suelta Inglaterra crispadísimo, sin sonreír. Roma, que planeaba decir algo, mira a Inglaterra de reojo... y no lo hace sabiendo bien que es como su madre.

—Veo que empiezas a entender cómo es que debes dirigirte a mí. Sólo que te falta agregarle "grande" e "ilustre". Poco a poco —se defiende Francia frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Veo que también se te ha secado el sentido de detectar el sarcasmo con los aires de grandeza que se te han subido a la cabeza.

—Por algo será —responde acercándose a Suiza, que frunce el ceño hacia Inglaterra sin que le encante nada de esta discusión... Aunque no es capaz de determinar por qué. Francia le sonríe al suizo y le hace un gesto de que se suba al caballo.

—Pues es lo que tiene la fama inmerecida.

Otra risa.

—Inmerecida.

—Si ni tú mismo puedes disparar, dos extraños pueden secuestrarte y hasta no puedes lograr que me arrodille ¿qué vas a merecerte?

Francia se humedece los labios, claro... No debían de haber podido secuestrarle, debería dispararle él en realidad y dejarse de imbecilidades. Suiza se monta en el caballo tras él, sonrojadito y Francia valora la idea de darle un flechazo en una pierna... Al final, Suiza ya tenía cargada la ballesta (que era lo más complicado).

—Deja ahora también que tus guardias me apresen y que otros me torturen mientras sigues poniéndote gordo y viejo encerrado en tu torre. Ni siquiera serás capaz de impedirme escapar.

Y al fin, AL FIN, justamente en este momento se acercan a ellos una horda de guardias, que para el gusto de Francia han tardado el día y la víspera. Roma se tensa con ellos.

Francia mira a Inglaterra desde arriba del caballo, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada dura de nuevo. Él era el imperio, ÉL era el más fuerte y el más poderoso. No importaba lo que dijera el inglés. ÉL había conseguido todo esto, ÉL. Él solo, al fin, a pesar de todo, había conseguido arrasar con todos y aplastarles. ¿Por qué habría de importar que Inglaterra viniera aquí a decirle esas cosas? Además... No estaba ni gordo, ni viejo, ni solo (sí, lo de solo lo había agregado él sin ni notarlo). No entendía que hacia aquí, tampoco entendía que hacia aquí así. Le da la vuelta al caballo dándole la espalda después de la mirada flamígera.

—Y así el que calla otorga, por fin pareces entrar en razón —sonríe Inglaterra vencedor, un poco nervioso porque no quiere que se vaya. Quién sabe si les dejen acercarse de nuevo.

—No tengo porque escucharte. ¡Llévenselos! —ordena acercándose a uno de los capitanes y bajando el tono—. SIN lastimarles. Si alguien va a tocarle siquiera voy a ser yo —murmura y arrea al caballo con bastante fuerza para empezar a galopar hacia el palacio cuando los guardias ya están ahí, encima de ellos.

—VEN A VERNOS SI QUIERES SABER DE _AUSTRIAE_ —grita Roma de repente antes de que no puedan oírle... todos sabemos para quien.

—No les oigas —susurra Francia y espolea con más fuerza, disgustado porque joder, ya bastante humillante ha sido que le secuestren así, ahora no pretenderán además debilitar su relación con Suiza JUSTO por el punto que, de por sí, es el más débil.

Aunque la idea no es debilitar su relación con él. Roma no sabe ni que va a decirle a Suiza ni si realmente vendrá o no, si el odio ganara a la curiosidad, lo que no quiere es que realmente esta aventura acabe aquí con los dos foráneos en las mazmorras. Pero eso en concreto no es lo que piensa ahora mismo este Francia sobre su caballo.

Pero vivan tranquilos, que DESDE LUEGO no van a terminar en las mazmorras. Van a pasar por ellas, pero a Francia de menos van a volverle a ver en un cuarto del palacio. Las palabras de Inglaterra NO las toma a la ligera y esto de que alguien más les torture mientras él no hace nada, no le ha gustado.

De momento acaban en las mazmorras... ninguno de los dos tiene muy claro quién tiene la culpa. Inglaterra suspira apretando los ojos recordando porque siempre ha odiado a Francia, pensando que debe haber ido a tirarse a Suiza AHORA MISMO.

Y Exactamente. Nada más para molestarle a él, para derretirle el cerebro a Suiza, para desestresarse y para... Vale, para molestarle en una gran medida.

Francia se tooooma su tiempo con Suiza, en especial después del sexo, hablando con él sobre sus impresiones de los intrusos y quejándose un poco de sus guardias, obviando el hecho de lo confuso que es que haya ido Inglaterra. Sigue siendo un misterio para ambos cómo llegaron adentro del palacio, que es lo que quieren y también quien es el otro hombre que dice ser hermano de Francia.

Suiza supone que es un impostor, Francia piensa que tiene ALGO que lo hace conocido y familiar. La conclusión obvia es que deben interrogarlos... La no tan obvia es la manera.

Pese a las protestas de Suiza, es el francés quien insiste que (en parte conociendo la necedad de Inglaterra) la mejor manera es tratarles un poco como invitados. Hacerles partícipes de la magnanimidad del imperio siempre y cuando hagan lo que él quiere. Y también, un poco para borrar la mancha de desorden y fragilidad que ha dado un rato antes.

Finalmente, se levanta de la cama pidiéndole a Suiza que se vista con uno de los trajes buenos (y nuevos) antes de irse a vestir para bajar nuevamente a la sala del piano, donde ordena que le suban a los prisioneros.

Roma mira a Inglaterra de reojo mientras están ahí abajo, notándole enfurruñado y de mal humor. Suspira sin poder evitar pensar en Germania.

Inglaterra nada más murmura asegurándose que Francia es un imbécil y no le importa, ni le quiere ni nada, como siempre... y es probable que el Francia actual acabe pagando los desperfectos.

En un momento dado el romano se le acerca para preguntarle si está bien y él le pregunta muy en serio si no quiere volver ya a casa, pero Roma niega porque aún no ha visto nada y le recuerda al inglés como es que se parece mucho a su madre y Francia hace como él con ella. Aprovechando el tiempo para contarle como a pesar de todo ella logra embobarle y llamar su atención mucho más que cualquier otro sin necesidad de ser tan bonita.

Y también la atención de Francia, de hecho... Es decir, aún ahora... La mitad de las cosas, están girando a su alrededor.

En realidad, Inglaterra se siente un poco mejor con eso y cuando llegan los guardias deben encontrar al inglés siendo acunado entre los brazos de Roma... nada más un poco hecho bolita, sin sonrojarse. De verdad que Roma no lo entiende y se pregunta si no podría ser así su relación con Romanito en vez de con Inglaterra.

Los guardias levantan una ceja al mirarles (Logan está entré ellos), sin embargo, les piden con bastante amabilidad que salgan y les sigan.

Inglaterra toma aire para adquirir fuerzas y se separa de Roma suspirando. Roma sigue flipando con su actitud. Intenta meterle mano mientras se le separa, pero Inglaterra nada más pide hasta disculpas para más DAFAQ de Roma. Francia le manda a decir que él también lo piensa.

Los soldados les ofrecen incluso un poco de agua para limpiarse y arreglarse, llevándoles al baño. Otra vez en actitud de ser visitas.

Roma más que encantado, debe querer darse un baño incluso, hasta que al mear se ve el asunto y se acuerda de Britania y se caga en todos sus muertos. Ella le manda saludos.

Los guardias les esperan tranquilamente, sin ninguna prisa, cuchicheando un poco sobre el regaño que va a meterles Francia más tarde. Inglaterra se lava la cara y el pelo, notando en el espejo lo raros que son sus ojos, porque aún no se había visto, antes de salir. Roma hace un poco más de draaama pero al final va detrás.

Los soldados les dirigen y les llevan por los pasillos hasta señalarles el salón del piano para que pasen ahí dentro de nueeeevo.

Inglaterra se arregla el pelo y la ropa antes de entrar con determinación mientras Roma sigue hablando tranquilamente con los soldados sobre cómo viven, que cobran, que les dan de comer, como es Francia y todo eso.

En el salón NO esta Francia aún... Pero sí esta Suiza, cerca del piano. Armas enfundadas. Inglaterra se humedece los labios y se acerca a él mientras Roma sigue de cháchara. Suiza le mira con el ceño fruncido.

— _France_ no tardará en venir —murmura analizándole de arriba a abajo.

—¿Dónde está?

—Está arriba. Arreglándose —responde seguro de no recordar a Inglaterra así... Algo en los ojos...

—Ja! Llenándose de joyas y maquillaje idiota —finge que no le gusta. El helvético mira de reojo a la puerta un instante y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo han entrado? —pregunta ignorando el tono crispado del inglés.

—No es que la seguridad sea muy grande, de no ser por ti.

Frunce el ceño porque es que no le gusta en lo absoluto el concepto de que la seguridad no lo sea.

—Hay guardias en cada entrada. ¿Cómo han entrado? —insiste y también... Le genera cierta tensión el que le hable con tanta familiaridad un desconocido.

—Pues... —se gira a mirar a Roma como si eso lo explicara todo ya que se ríe con los guardias, tan tranquilo. Suiza inclina la cabeza, mira a Roma y toma nota mental de ello.

—Esto es una fortaleza —puntualiza a pesar del desastre previo. Carraspea—. ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—Nah, no es una fortaleza, es un estúpido y recargado palacio francés que antes era austriaco, no sé cómo no te dan arcadas nada más de vivir aquí —esos son sus celos.

—Es un estúpido y recargado palacio, sin duda —le fulmina—. Y yo no vivo aquí. Estoy aquí ahora, que es diferente.

—Ah, ¿no vives con _sa majesté_ el emperador del mundo?

—Cierra la boca y no olvides que eres un prisionero —Suiza se SONROJA. Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

—Uno que puede marcharse cuando le dé la gana al contrario que otros... —Inglaterra empeñado en que esto no vaya de la manera pacífica en ningún momento. Me hace mucha gracia Inglaterra cuando es sobre Francia... Es que nooooooo puede decir "vale, bueno, lo dejamos pasar".

Suiza da dos pasos hacia él y le levanta de la solapa del saco. Inglaterra frunce el ceño, en guardia, mirándole fijamente a los ojos con los suyos de loco.

—Deja de meterte conmigo —sisea—, no tienes idea de qué dices.

—Tengo perfecta idea. Te conozco bastante.

—Tú no me conoces y créeme, no quieres conocerme —le mira con furia, porque además le ha dado justo en el blanco, desde luego.

El inglés se humedece los labios porque es que no quiere pelear con Suiza pero... sus celos. Acaba por sonreír un poco y encogerse de hombros intentando pensar fríamente que en realidad Suiza está mucho más jodido que él ya que está enamorado de Austria y no de Francia... aunque todo el mundo está enamorado de Francia. Aprieta los ojos.

Suiza parpadea sin entender la sonrisa, aunque relaja un poco los brazos y termina por soltarle.

—¿Que tienes en los ojos?

—Aunque te lo cuente no me creerás.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

—Magia es la respuesta.

Levanta una ceja pensando que esa es una respuesta estúpida.

—¿Quién es él?

—Tampoco me creerás si te lo cuento, así que tómalo como un hermano de _France._

—Se parece —valora incómodo rascándose el brazo.

—Sí, se parece —le mira de reojo pensando que su madre tiene un sentido del humor muy peculiar.

—¿Que pretenden que pase ahora? —Y... Joder, es que Inglaterra le cae bien, no sabe ni por qué.

—El... hermano, nada más quiere hacer una visita, conocer el lugar y hablar un poco con _France._ Si todo va bien es posible que después de cenar dejemos de molestaros —y yo me volveré con MI MARIDO que está enamorado de MI y no de TI ni de NADIE y le da IGUAL si los demás lo estáis porque me quiere a MI... añade para sí. Y me lo tiraré por cinco días seguidos de formas y en posturas que tú ni siquiera podrías llegar a imaginar lamentable sajón cabeza cuadrada. Probablemente luego de todo eso nada más... A LO MEJOR le da un besito en la mejilla sin que se lo pida.

—Extraño momento para venir aquí a conocerle y en concreto más aún extraño el acompañante.

—¿Qué es lo extraño?

Vacila un poco, porque ha oído sobre Inglaterra a veces a Francia... Aunque no habla prácticamente nunca con él sobre ello. Pero... Bueno, tampoco es idiota.

—Eres su enemigo, es absurdo.

—Soy... más o menos como tú para _Austria_.

—¡Con más razón! Su enemigo mortal, yo no iría a verlo ni muerto... ESO sí que me da arcadas.

—Por eso es que realmente no estoy aquí.

—Para no estar aquí causas bastantes problemas.

—¿Por? No fue un secuestro real, le preguntamos si quería venir.

—¿Perdona? —Frunce el ceño.

—Es la verdad —se encoge de hombros. Eso hacía más sentido que cualquier otra cosa, sinceramente. Se revuelve un poco.

—¿Por qué iba a querer ser secuestrado? Es absurdo... Y peligroso.

—Porque... es absurdo y peligroso. No trates de entenderle, no lo logarás.

El helvético le mira de reojo y aprieta más los brazos, frunciendo el ceño aún más si eso es posible.

—No es como que yo sea idiota... —murmura yendo a sentarse a los sillones, nerviosito y ansioso como esta todo el tiempo. Deseando que ya se vayan, en realidad. Aunque tiene, sin que quiera admitirlo, cierto interés en que le cuenten de Austria... No que quiera oírlo ni que le interese, pero... Aprieta los ojos y sacude la cabeza.

—Ya lo sé, los idiotas incomprensibles son ellos.

Todo era culpa de este estúpido palacio, ESTÚPIDO palacio ridículo en el que estaban. ¿Y qué mierda hacían en la habitación del piano? ¡La odiaba! Inglaterra se acerca para sentarse con él.

—Incomprensibles del todo —le da la razón el helvético sin pensar.

El inglés suspira y le mira de reojo porque a pesar de todo es el mismo hombre que en el futuro, sólo que en un momento tremendamente confuso de su vida que le hace parecer completamente perdido.

El suizo mira a la puerta buscando a Francia y sabiendo que aun cuando vaya a buscarle puede que consiga unos cuantos besos más (se sonroja imperceptiblemente con esto), pero... Francia había decidido que les daría una audiencia, Francia había decidido que tenían que hablar con ellos y no había nada que fuera a conseguir que cambiara de opinión.

—Ese hombre... Y tú.

— _What?_ —mira a Roma de reojo. La verdad... Es que no tiene IDEA de por qué está preguntándole eso.

—¿Por qué le acompañas?

—Porque... es una persona importante y nadie más podía hacerlo.

—Debes tener una relación cercana con él como para haber venido aquí... Así. Es del todo irracional.

—Es... de una forma... familia.

Suiza levanta una ceja.

—Tú y _France_ también son...

— _What?_

—¿Hermanos?

— _W-What? No!_

—Pero sí son parientes…

—Es... es muy complicado.

—Ya veo que todo es complicado —hace los ojos en blanco y finaaaalmente... A lo lejos escucha el revuelo que indica que ahí viene Francia.

—Al final... aunque no lo creas, tú y yo también acabaremos siendo familia.

Otro levantamiento de cejas.

— _Nein._ Yo no tengo a nadie.

—Lo tendrás... pronto.

— _Nein,_ no lo tendré —frunce el ceño. Inglaterra suspira—. No entiendo que te hace pensar... De dónde sacas eso. Tú y el idiota de tu compañero. Dicen cosas.

—No pasa nada... —le mira porque además eso que NO pretende hacer seguramente hará que se sienta aún más perdido.

Suiza abre la boca para decir algo... Y luego la cierra cuando alcanza a oír a Francia en el pasillo protestar otra vez, seguramente porque Roma está a la mitad hablando con sus guardias. Y ahora sí... Roma... Es tuyo un poco de tiempo.

* * *

 _Alguien pidió FraSui... pues ahí está el FraSui :D ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	4. Chapter 4

—Ah! —sonríe Roma al verle, acercándosele. Francia le mira un poco extrañado y temerosito, tenso, aunque a la vez... Bueno, no se dirá que no tiene una poca de curiosidad—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —frunce un poco el ceño—. ¿Nos conocemos?

—Tú a mí no —le tiende la mano para que se la dé, sonriendo. Francia le mira la mano y vacila un poco... Porque sí, ahora viste de rojo y está, en efecto, otra vez peinado y maquillado, y con guantes y esa actitud de "el mundo no me merece".

—Me ha lanzado hace un rato por la ventana... ¿Qué le hace pensar que me voy a dignar a darle la mano? —murmura aun tratando de entender esa voz de donde le suena—. Tampoco recuerdo que le haya permitido tutearme.

—¡Oh! Oh... puedo... ¿Puedo darle un beso?

—¿Perdón? —levanta las cejas.

—En la mejilla. ¿Por favor?

Parpadea, de verdad sin comprender. Le mira de arriba a abajo y bueno... Algo tienen los latinos. O más bien algo tiene su padre.

—Un beso en la mejilla —sonríe un poco, de lado—. Tantos matarían por uno.

—¿Eso es un no? Un abrazo al menos.

—Es un poco extraño todo esto, sinceramente. Bastante irregular. ¿Dice que conoció a _Helena_?

— _Sic_ —asiente—. Y a tu padre.

—Nunca me hablo mi padre de usted... _Romeskistán?_

Asiente. El galo se humedece los labios porque hacía mucho que no aparecía nadie que le hablara sobre su padre. Echa de menos repentinamente a España.

—Pero háblame de ti, ¿eres feliz?

— ¿F-Feliz? —nadie le había preguntado eso hace mucho tiempo.

— _Sic,_ ¿te sientes bien? ¿Contento con lo que tienes?

—Me siento... —traga saliva—. Claro que me siento feliz, soy el dueño del mundo.

—Y es impresionante haberlo logrado —asiente sonriendo orgulloso.

Él le sonríe un poco, porque ha tardado un montón... Culpa de Inglaterra en parte. Ehm... En parte también de España que ha tenido mucha suerte.

—Me alegra que le impresione. No es el primero ni será el último.

—Seguro que no. Estoy convencido que tu padre no cabría en su pecho de dicha.

— ¿M-Mi padre? — Parpadea un poco de nuevo con esto.

—Me refiero a... nuestro padre —rectifica. Francia inclina un poco la cabeza y cambia el peso de pie.

—Venga un segundo.

Roma sonríe y asiente un poco. Francia hace un gesto sutil a los guardias y camina entre ellos, con mucha pompa y bailoteo hasta un punto que acaba de descubrir en la casa, al cual no ha ido en ningún momento antes, pero esta parece ser la ocasión perfecta, lejos de los oídos de chismosos... E Inglaterra. Entra por un pasillo largo, espera a que le abran la puerta y entra a la cocina del palacio.

Roma mira alrededor siguiéndole sonriendo. Completamente tranquilo.

Evidentemente, la mitad de las cocineras se callan y la otra mitad palidece cuando le ven entrar. Francia hace un gestito y los soldados les piden que salgan. Y ahí van todos afuera, quien coño va a decirles que no.

Roma les guiña un ojo hacia donde están agrupadas la mayor parte de ellas antes de que salgan. Francia no se pierde ese detalle, mirando al romano con cierto asombro incluso.

Cuando al final están solos... Después de que las cocineras se hayan sonrojado... Francia se estira a toda su altura y le mira fijamente. Roma le sonríe sinceramente.

—No voy a negar que me resultas... Familiar. Tanto que estas aquí.

El romano se ríe un poco y hace un gesto de asentimiento con eso. El galo le mira con horror porque es que... Se ríe un poco como España.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte en realidad. Lamento lo de la ventana, ha sido un poco brusco pero todo se estaba poniendo tenso antes de tiempo.

—No entiendo nada. No sé qué haces aquí ahora, menos aún que haces aquí con _Angleterre..._ — y no negara que le preocupa celosamente que estés aquí con él.

—He venido a verte. A conocerte porque me daba curiosidad. Él... bueno, yo no podía venir solo por si algo iba mal.

—Es que... Vale, esto me sorprende. No sabía siquiera que existías. ¿Quién es tu madre? ¿Cómo conociste a _Angleterre_?

— _Helena. Angliterra_ es... no importa eso en realidad.

—¿ _Helena_ es tu madre? —parpadea impresionado.

— _Sic_ —asiente.

—¡¿Y dónde estabas todo este tiempo?! ¿Cómo es que no sabíamos...? _Espagne..._ Los... niños...

—Bueno, no estaba seguro hasta que encontré unos diarios de mi madre en los que lo contaba todo. Pero no te preocupes por eso.

Francia toma aire y suspira pensando que ahora va a tener que ir a explorar y conquistar esa zona también.

—Mejor cuéntame, ¿así que ahora estás con _Suizzera_? —se acerca a los lavamanos arremangándose porque no se puede estar quieto y se lava las manos.

—Ahora... Estoy con _Suisse... Oui._ Es decir... Bueno, ahora soy el dueño del mundo, _oui_ y _Suisse_ es un buen compañero de guerra. Vive conmigo.

—Y en cambio se te acerca _Angliterra_ un metro y saltan chispas ¿eeeeh? —un poquito burlón/incriminatorio.

— _Quoi?_ ¡Claro que no! Ya quisiera él, en realidad es... Un fastidio —claaaaaro. Roma se ríe con eso.

—Claro, claro... ya se nota —sigue molestándole un poco, empezando hacer cosas con la comida que estaba en manos de la cocinera.

Francia le mira, notándolo... Arruga un poco la nariz, con algunas ganas de HACER él algo también. Elimina el pensamiento con un gesto desaprobatorio.

—Uno de ESOS fastidios. Eventualmente iremos a la isla, la invadiremos y no le quedara más que hincarse frente a mi cuando yo quiera.

—Uno pensaría que se te ocurrirían algunas cosas mejores que nada más hacerlo hincarse.

Le mira... Y sonríe un poco.

—Eso... Eso siempre lo quiere —se le acerca un poco para mirar lo que hace—. Siempre viene por ello, de hecho no dudaría que por eso se haya ofrecido a venir contigo.

—¿Así que vas a intentarlo hoy? —creo que amasa el pan. Francia sonríe un poco de lado.

—Es... Probable que directamente les pida a los guardias que me lo lleven al cuarto —seamos sinceros desde el primer momento con un desconocido que dice ser tu hermano. Bien a los latinos.

—¿Y qué pasa con _Suizzera_ entonces?

—Ah... _Suisse._ Bueno, él... Ya encontraré algún pretexto para tener que salir.

—¿Qué tanto te molestaría que yo intentara...? —puñetazo a la masa.

— _Pardon?_ —vuelve a sorprenderse un poco con esa propuesta.

—¿Cómo lleva lo de _Austriche_?

—No necesita a _Autriche_ para nada, está conmigo —asegura tragando saliva—, ni siquiera habla de él.

—Bueno, claro, siempre fue bastante callado —se ríe—. Pásame la harina, por favor.

— _Non,_ no es de estar callado, es sólo... Sé que tiene problemas con eso y protesta estando aquí, más aún protesta con el salón del piano, por ejemplo... Pero a la vez, poco a poco, SÉ que... —sonríe porque le gusta que le quiera a él, es OTRA victoria contra el austriaco—, me quiere.

—Me alegro mucho, mi vida —sonríe sinceramente. El galo se quita un guante con delicadeza y le pasa la harina sonriendo un poco.

—Todo sale de la manera más perfecta posible, incluso que _Angleterre_ venga aquí... O tú. Debe ser una buena señal.

—Aunque yo diría que no es el único que te quiere, algo debe tener de especial.

— _Suisse?_ Hombre... Es muy útil. Es bueno con las armas, me defiende fielmente y...

Roma espolvorea con harina la masa, escuchándole.

—No sé... ¿Qué haces preguntándome por él? ¿De verdad quieres tirártelo?

—Tengo curiosidad, nada más. ¿Con que rellenamos esto? —pregunta refiriéndose al pan.

—Es bueno en la cama, ha mejorado mucho. Muy vocal —se acerca y mira la masa... Que asumimos es hojaldrada—. Quizás haya por aquí una mermelada.

—Estaba pensando en chocolate, pero casa bien con la mermelada —asiente.

—Ah, chocolate... Hay por aquí, ¡ _Suisse_ hace! —trastea un poco buscando—, y se niega a darle su receta a las cocineras.

—No me extraña —risas—. ¿Mermelada de cuál? ¿Albaricoque? ¿O tienes de fresas?

—Fresas no que a _Suisse_ no le gustan —así como para no gustarte tanto y sólo ser un adorno, mira que bien le conoces—. Ah, ¡mira! Aquí está el chocolate.

—Claro que le gustan, ¿quién dice que no? —oh, sí. Lo sabe. El truco es escuchar a las personas... y estar suscrito a los chanchullos de Prusia.

—Él dice que no le gustan —le mira... Y parpadea—. ¿Cómo sabes que le gustan las fresas?

—Bueno... le conozco. Creo que lo que pasa es que _Austriche_ es a quien le gustan.

—Bien, es momento perfecto para decirme... Sobre _Autriche_ —pone los brazos en jarras.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —sonríe y le mira de reojo—. Ayúdame con este chocolate, no sé muy bien cómo prepararlo.

—¿Te ha mandado él acaso? ¿En una sucia treta con _Angleterre_ para espiarme o a lo así? –pregunta mirándole de reojo, parpadeando un poco y acercándosele, quitándose el otro guante. No muy convencido la verdad. Aunque sí que le da tentación cocinar.

— _Non, non._ Ya te he dicho, si acaso soy yo quien ha mandado aquí a este _Angliterra_ tan raro.

—¿De dónde conoces a _Autriche_? ¿Sabes dónde está? Voy a terminar del todo con él cómo se aparezca por aquí.

— _Non,_ no sé dónde está. No le he visto desde hace tiempo. Aunque _Angliterra_ me ha contado que este es su palacio.

Parpadeo, parpadeo, le mueve un poco para que le deje esparcir encima el chocolate, tomando una pala.

— _Mais Oui..._ Una brillante victoria. Tiene gracia venir a vivir aquí y dejarle en la ruina.

Roma se aparta un poco dejándole hacer y sonríe con eso... porque es absolutamente NADA objetivo cuando se trata de sus hijos.

—Y en cuanto a _Angliterra..._ —cambia de tema.

— _Quoi?_ —le mira de reojo y vuelve a notar que hay algo muy raro aquí... Con este hombre TAN familiar.

—Vas a notarle extraño.

—Ya he visto que se ríe... Aunque es un _imbecile,_ en general.

—¿Se ríe?

—Hace tiempo no le oía reír como en el caballo. Aunque trae unos ojos de un color muy extraño... Y el pelo y... —levanta las cejas, callándose y parpadeando al tener una idea repentina.

Roma le mira al notar que se calla bruscamente. Francia le mira... Parpadea, le mira otro poco, se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios.

El romano levanta las cejas y sinceramente no entiende lo que hace. Piensa que quizás está intentando reconocerle en el beso como si quisiera saber si es España, así que por si acaso, nada más se queda sin hacer nada, ni devolvérselo ni apartarle… solo aguanta dos segundos.

Exaaaaactamente. El galo le besa con profundidad acariciándole la cara y el pelo... Y descubre rápidamente que no es España, pero aun así le sigue besando porque, joder, que bien besa su padre. Y es que Roma intentaba hacer nada, pero joder, Francia se lo lleva y es MUY difícil. Bien, los dos idiotas perdiendo la cabeza.

xoOXOox

Así que entretanto, los otros dos siguen en la sala, Inglaterra mira a Suiza de reojo queriendo contarle que todo le va a ir bien en el futuro o al menos mejor... gracias a su esfuerzo, sabiendo que no le creerá.

Suiza se mira los pies un poco incómodo, porque NO hace bien estas cosas sociales. Menos aún con esta ropa que Francia le ha hecho ponerse... Que es azul marino y le hace sentir un poco (muy) idiota porque tiene bordados.

—Sé que no es un buen momento para hablar de esto, pero sé que _Austria_ piensa en ti.

— _Quoi?!_ —pregunta tomado completamente desprevenido.

—Pues... somos aliados en esta guerra, ¿recuerdas?

Parpadea y le mira en PÁNICO unos instantes. Inglaterra le mira también sin saber si continuar contándole.

— ¿Co-Como puedes saber eso?, es... No es verdad —susurra.

—Pues somos aliados y a veces nos reunimos con _Russia_ y todo eso para hablar sobre cómo y qué hacer... siempre está hablando de que liberarte es lo primordial —se inventa porque en realidad es mentira, pero es lo que tienen las guerras. En el momento todo parece súper confuso y luego, visto en perspectiva es cuando se entienden las intenciones reales de todos y no fue hasta unos cuantos años más tarde que Inglaterra entendió la totalidad del plan de Austria. El helvético frunce el ceño.

—¿Liberarme? ¿Él... A mí? —suelta un sonido raro que parece una risotada y hace los ojos en blanco—. Por conveniencia será, que quiere MIS montañas para llegar a _París_.

—No, no invadirte. Aunque me da que debe tener ganas de estar contigo y hacerte un par de cosas un poco subidas de tono, pero no habla de invasión, habla de liberación de las tierras.

La cara de... DAFAQ y el sonrojo debe ser épica. Inglaterra carraspea, sonrojándose un poco igual por haber dicho eso, por espejo y por estar pensando en ellos dos en esas.

—E-Eso no es... ¡Eso no es verdad! Eso es... É-Él... Él... Él es un CABRÓN —suelta súper pasional.

—Ah, _yes, yes..._ nunca va a dejar de serlo y siempre te va a estar molestando, pero en el fondo sí te quiere. Esa es la impresión que da.

Toma aire, MUCHO aire y se le cierra la garganta.

—Que vas a saber tú de... Eso no es cierto —niega con la cabeza y la verdad es que cuando habla en francés Suiza suena mucho más suave, dulce y dramático.

—Pues mejor que tú que estás al final aquí encerrado y ni siquiera le has visto desde hace... ¿cuánto?

—Y si te mandó decirlo esperando ganar una guerra con mi ayuda puedes decirle de una vez que a mí no me importa y no me importa de verdad —aprieta los ojos y se revuelve porque no hace tanto que le ha visto y ha tenido que mandar CURARLE con renuencia.

—No, no, desde luego no creo que el que yo esté aquí diciéndote esto esté en sus planes en NINGUNA circunstancia.

—A él NO le importa. Nada —murmura y se revuelve un poquito—. Y a mí tampoco me importa, yo estoy con _France._

—Tampoco espero que me creas, en realidad. _I mean,_ esto no significa nada ni va a cambiar el transcurso de la historia, es nada más una idea a la que aferrarte si quieres para sentirte un poco mejor con las cosas que ocurran... aunque habrá momentos en que seguro te sentirás idiota por hacerlo. Si es que lo haces. _Switzerland,_ eres la persona más cercana que tiene, la que compartió con él toda su infancia, es imposible que no le importes ni un poco. Ni aunque quisiera sería realmente capaz de ser tan frío.

El helvético se revuelve más porque además este individuo parece saber demasiado bien exactamente cómo se siente. Se le acelera el pulso.

—Si tú no puedes serlo, ¿qué te hace pensar que él sí puede? —añade el inglés.

—¡Y-Yo no soy la persona más cercana que tiene!... Y a él no le importa nada de lo que hemos... —le tiemblan las manos y creo que nunca en tu vida has conseguido alterarle tanto con algo, Inglaterra. Y es que... Le duele. Austria le DUELE de verdad aunque no quiera. Suelta el aire.

—¿Lo dices por _Spain_? Él está enamorado de _Roman_ en realidad, además está del lado de _France._

—Lo digo por... _Mon... Mon dieu,_ ¿por qué sabes estas cosas? Son MÍAS —susurra casi en pánico.

—Pues... ya te he dicho que habla de ti a veces —se inventa de nuevo, un poco más atrapado. Suiza se queda pensado mirándose las manos.

—Si habla de mí, sólo habla... No hace nada más que eso —carraspea sonando un poco más en control—. Él y yo no tenemos nada en común ya. Lo que sea que yo pudiera echar de menos, es un recuerdo absurdo e infantil de alguien que no existe —suelta lo más frío y racional que puede, aunque... Va a pensar esto cuando este solo en la noche, o en la mañana o cuando Francia se vaya.

—Supongo que no es tan fácil venir aquí y hacer algo... —y como lo haga vas a flipar.

—¿Fácil? ¿Fácil? ¡Como si no hubiera venido ya y se hubiera largado sin siquiera mirarme!

—¿Lo hizo? ¿Cómo fue?

— _N-Non. Non._ Eso... Es un decir —susurra frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose un MONTÓN.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas pensando que quizás se acostaron y sonríe un poco... incluso hace un JA! interno para Francia. Suiza le mira de reojo sintiéndose demasiado expuesto de repente.

—Nada de todo esto es importante.

— _Well..._ —se encoge de hombros porque él ya lo ha dicho.

—Quizás algún día todo esto termine —se hace un dibujo en la pierna, no menos confundido y perdido de lo que estaba antes.

— _Sure._ Aunque falta bastante.

—Si ganan ustedes... —suspira y le mira negando con la cabeza—. Si ganan ustedes está mal. Si ganamos nosotros esta igual de mal. Cada vez que ganamos el problema es el mismo. No sabemos ganar. No hay línea final... Y tarde o temprano, cuando _France_ pierda, cuando... Perdamos. Que puede ser mañana o en cientos de años. Ustedes tampoco sabrán ganar. Y alguien va a terminar muy mal... —agrega preocupado.

—Quizás sería mejor que nada más te retiraras de todo esto. Nadie va a entenderlo pero a la larga...

—Así que es a eso a lo que te han mandado...

—Lo que sé de ti... es dinero, es lo que sabes mover o no te ha quedado más remedio que aprender a hacerlo. Si nada más te mantienes al margen podrías convertirte en un enclave estratégico.

El suizo le vuelve a mirar porque siente de nuevo que este hombre sabe demasiado. (Y Francia desde el siglo XX les recuerda a ambos que no deben intentar cambiar el curso de la historiaaaaa)

—Nadie me ha enviado a nada, sólo estoy acompañando —insiste el inglés.

—Estoy con _France..._ Y él cuenta conmigo y... —Suiza se sonroja porque Francia hace cosas, le dice cosas, le abraza y le quiere... O al menos eso quiere creer. Se humedece los labios—. Es como así.

—JA! Contigo y con todos — Inglaterra frunce el ceño con eso... sus celos. Suiza se sonroja y le punza un poco el corazón, sintiéndose patético y encerrado—. ¿O te crees que está nada más contigo de verdad? Seguro va a intentar venir por mi hoy mismo... —espero, deseo, añade para sí y luego se reprende mentalmente porque no está aquí a eso.

El helvético le mira un poco desconsolado con eso sin saber que decir, deseando con todo su corazón poder volver a casa.

—O sea, no por mí, a mí no me gusta, pero él es un idiota _winebastard wanker_ insufrible.

—P-Pues... Bien por ti y por él y... A mí tampoco me gusta ni me importa —se levanta de golpe. Inglaterra levanta las cejas.

Suelta el aire y le mira de reojo con muchas, muchas ganas de atravesarlo como aceituna con su puñal. Y de abrazar a Francia, y... De irse a casa, y de que Austria sí piense en él y de... Cosas imposibles.

Inglaterra no hace nada más que quedarse ahí sentado mirándole sin saber en qué piensa. Suiza vacila un instante, queriendo largarse, pero se controla un poco, toma aire y camina hacia uno de los ventanales pasándose las dos manos por el pelo y dando por terminada la conversación.

—Has estado con él antes —sentencia Inglaterra serio. Suiza se gira a mirarle de reojo, sonrojándose con la acusación. El inglés prieta los ojos y rechina los dientes con el sonrojo, buscándose el anillo al cuello.

—¡No he estado con nadie! ¡Y cállate!

—Espero que no te creas muy especial, pobre diablo —(Inglaterraaaa hombreeee, le dice las mismas cosas que Gales a él) y si Inglaterra le había caído un poco bien a Suiza, eso se esfuma en un parpadeo.

—¡He dicho que te calles!

—La verdad duele.

—Tu opinión siendo un enemigo me importa una mierda —protesta acercándose a él y hurgándose en el bolsillo hasta sacar un pañuelo que procede a meterle de golpe en la boca.

El inglés no se lo esperaba, levanta las cejas e intenta quitárselo de la boca tosiendo. Pero Suiza no le deja, deteniéndole las manos con golpecitos y quitándose él el pañuelo (oh si, trae un pañuelito en el cuello) y procediendo a amordazarlo con él.

—No tengo que oírte. Me da igual lo que piense _France,_ eres un prisionero idiota que ha intentado secuestrarle —sisea y si pelea de vuelta, va a darle un golpe.

Y ahí va Inglaterra a golpearle en el estómago, pisarlo, darle un cabezazo... todo a la vez. Así que se convierte en una pelea de perros con los dos rodando por el suelo y tirando cosas. Y los guardias no tardan mucho en entrar y separarlos. Y ahí pelea Inglaterra con todo el mundo, y no por fuerza, pero si por cantidad de contrincantes, es que terminan por contenerle. Y como Francia ha dicho que les quería en el salón del piano, terminan los dos sentados ahí de nuevo, uno frente al otro, Suiza con el labio roto, Inglaterra con la nariz sangrante.

Y si se ha seguido moviendo como gusano lo más probable es que le hayan ATADO y termine como salchichón...

A favor de la situación me complace decir que Suiza se ha tranquilizado un poco con los golpes. Inglaterra ha sacado bilis y celos contra él y ya le vemos en la actualidad no hablándole a Suiza por un mes. Las cosas que logras, Francia... Acúsale de lo que quieras, pero no de falta de pasión.

Y… Pues creo que ahí se van a quedar los dos enfurruñados. Mira, Suiza... Cuando seas grande Él va a ser tu mejor amigo. *Suiza cara de _Are you kidding me?_ *

xoOXOox

Mientras tanto… los otros dos han dejado de comer pasteles/comerse a sí mismos.

Roma se separa con suavidad después de un rato frunciendo un poco el ceño porque siente a Francia mucho más necesitado de afecto que de costumbre. El francés sonríe un poco y se pasa la mano por el pelo, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con los dedos.

—Claramente eres hijo de mi padre...

—Mmm... —es que no le ha hecho mucha gracia sentirlo así, porque en el presente no lo siente. Francia frunce el ceño porque no le hace gracia que no se embobe y además frunza el ceño.

— _Sic._ Y tú no estás bien.

Parpadea.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo noto, no estás bien, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—¿Pasar? ¿Pasar de qué? —frunce el ceño un poco más sin entender la reacción. Porque además, para él no pasa nada, lleva en este estado de perpetua necesidad de afecto/auto prohibición de él mismo desde la guerra de los cien años.

—Estas... haces... el beso.

—¿Qué con el beso? —pregunta algo tenso y preocupado por su amor propio.

El romano le mira desconsolado y lo abraza. Francia parpadea y deja que le abrace sin quitarse, sintiéndose pequeño en cuanto está entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasa con el beso?

—Estas... como... es como si necesitaras amor.

— _Quoiiiii?_ —se tensa un poco aunque se ríe—. ¡Tengo todo el amor que quiero!

Roma le hunde más en el abrazo, apretándole. Él se deja hacer aunque sin entender del todo, otro que siente que este hombre le conoce más y mucho mejor de lo que debería.

—Todo irá mejor... él te quiere, siempre lo ha hecho... mi niño.

—¿Qué es lo que dices? —susurra y el problema del abrazo es que no le ve... pero si le oye, muy cerca y muy, MUY parecido a alguien que tiene muy presente, pero a la vez muy muerto.

—Que de verdad te quiere, que no estés herido —repite acunándole. El galo aprieta los ojos pensando inmediatamente en Inglaterra, sin poder evitarlo.

— _Non..._ Yo...

—Yo lo sé, no para de hablar de ti y de estar pendiente de ti en todo cuanto hace.

—Lo hice mal una vez... Y ahora ya no importa. Nos movemos y la vida sigue... —susurra tragando saliva—. Caerse y levantarse.

—Pero puedes arreglarlo, ya lo verás, hoy vas a sentirlo.

Se ríe un poco con cierta frialdad.

— _Non._ Eso no tiene arreglo —murmura y se encoge de hombros—, pero siempre vuelve... y eso es razonablemente bueno y tranquilizador.

—Ya lo veras —suspira.

—Me alegra mucho que haya venido —admite con sinceridad. El romano le sonríe y le despeina un poco—. Ehhhh! —protesta un poco.

Roma se ríe mientras gira para volverse al pastel. Francia se peina volviendo un poco a la postura finolis al recordar todo este asunto.

—Deberíamos ir a ver a _Angleterre et Suisse._

—Espera, pongamos la masa al horno y vamos.

Le mira de reojo pensando que para eso están las cocineras... pero se encoge de hombros y asiente acercándose al horno y tomando la charola para hornear.

—¿Cocinas con frecuencia?

—A veces... no tanto como tú.

—Yo no cocino.

Casi se le cae el pastel al suelo al romano.

—Para eso están las cocineras —voz de "obvio".

—Yo creía que en tu caso estaban para cuando no te apetece.

—De hecho es que... No tengo tiempo para hacer eso, esa es labor de la gente normal —gesto de desagrado con la mano—. Yo estoy para conquistar y hacer más grande el imperio.

—Pero tendrás tiempo libre...

El galo se encoge de hombros pensando en la cocina... Sí que es algo que extraña, sólo que es una actividad demasiado... Vulgar. Roma le mira un poco triste porque antes le gustaba mucho cocinar.

—¿Ya no te gusta?

Se humedece los labios y mira la cocina que hoy por hoy esta tan lejos de su vida diaria... Desde hace décadas.

—Cocinar es... Sucio y vulgar, para gente ordinaria. No necesito cocinar más... Diría yo que cambié la cocina por la espada —inclina la cabeza y sonríe. La cara de DAFAQ de Roma es EPICA.

—¿Que tú qué?

—Soy un imperio con cosas que hacer... Ejércitos que comandar, batallas que pelear. No un simple campesino que cocina su propia comida.

En serio, es que el shock. EL SHOCK es como de ¡¿Quién eres tú y donde dejaste a mi hijo!?

— _Quoi?_ ¿Tú tienes que cocinar para ti?

—Yo no TENGO que hacer nada... y aun así cocino por placer.

—Pues... Yo _non,_ es una actividad de la servidumbre.

—Nada de lo que se haga por placer es una actividad de la servidumbre.

— _Non._ Eso parece en primer lugar pero la imagen es importante. La imagen de la gente, lo que dicen de uno, lo que ven que uno hace. Es parte de un todo y hay que aprender a manejarlo y darse cuenta que uno no puede hacer ciertas cosas que no le corresponden.

Sonríe un poco con eso el romano. Francia se encoge de hombros.

—Así que... No cocino y ya.

—Es una verdadera pena

—A cambio hago otras cosas... —hace un gesto para que salgan ya que ha visto que ha metido el pan en el horno.

—¿Cuáles? —le sigue.

—Ser el más poderoso de todos. Cabezas vuelan sólo con una leve orden mía —ese fetiche…

Roma se ríe un poco y niega con la cabeza. Y al salir de la cocina, con tanto guardia y soldado otra vez, Francia vuelve a ponerse en esa actitud de dueño del mundo.

—La bella _Helena_ siempre decía que no es tan importante parecer como ser.

Parpadea y le mira de reojo.

—¿Osas insinuar que no lo soy?

— _Non._ Lo que digo es que parecerlo no es tan importante si de verdad lo eres.

—Yo creo que son importantes las dos cosas. Serlo y parecerlo. Te conviertes entonces en intocable. Aunque... —Roma le mira de reojo. Él sonríe un poco—. _Non,_ olvídalo, estaba pensando en _papa..._

—Dime, por favor... también es mi padre.

—Él... Era importante y no tenía que parecerlo siempre para serlo. Él hacía siempre lo que quería... Y todo lo hacía bien, era justo con la gente, hablaba con todos.

—¿Y qué opinas de eso?

—El que se parece a _papa_ en eso es _Espagne_ yo... —se encoge de hombros sonriendo un poco—, yo hago otras cosas como él.

—A mí me parece que tú haces cosas muy impresionantes también... y que él no lo hacía todo tan bien.

—Claro que él lo hacía MUY bien. Mejor que nadie, nunca —el idilio, le mira casi ofendido.

Roma le hace un cariñito en la mejilla con la mano, sonriendo... y mentiríamos si no dijéramos que eso hace que se hinche como un pavo.

—Y yo soy igual o más seductor que él —le cierra un ojo francés.

—Oh, eso nadie lo duda —palmadita en el culo. El galo se ríe entrando al salón del piano y Roma detrás. Y ahí los vas a encontrar a los dos, con Inglaterra atado.

* * *

 _Roma lleva enamorado de su hijo casi más tiempo que Inglaterra, cualquier cosa que hace es como "Oooooh!" *mirada de ternura y ogullo* Aunque sea cortarle la cabeza a alguien... ¿Tal vez Inglaterra debería estar celoso de él y no de Suiza? ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	5. Chapter 5

— _Oh la la..._ ¡Mira qué bien! —suelta Francia lo primero, mirando a Inglaterra y acercándose a Suiza, sonriendo.

El inglés se tensa y hace mover la silla adelante y atrás balanceándola.

—Bien, rompe la silla... Y cáete de rodillas —Francia se ríe. Suiza se levanta frunciendo un poco el ceño hacia el francés, tensándose cuando le abraza.

—Si se rompe mis cuerdas se aflojarán, idiota —suelta Inglaterra y Roma se le acerca.

—Hay mucha cuerda aquí para apretártelas de nuevo —sonríe y aprieta un poco a Suiza contra él de la cintura, intentando sentarse—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No me vas a volver a atar si me suelto, eso te lo aseguro.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Roma en un susurro. El inglés asiente y Roma le acaricia pasándole una mano por el pelo con cariño.

—Ya veremos —responde dividiendo un poco su atención hacia el Suizo, que le empuja un poco del pecho, sonrojado e incómodo. El gesto del romano NO pasa desapercibido para Francia, que se TENSA olvidando pelear con Suiza, mirándoles fijamente.

—¿No vas a soltarle entonces? —pregunta Roma a Francia.

— _Non_ —responde con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no tiene cojones de enfrentarme —suelta el inglés.

—Lo que tú no tienes es modo para comportarte —nota que tiene un ojo un poco cerrado y esta despeinado, mira de reojo a Suiza y nota que tiene el labio partido. Levanta las cejas—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Es un idiota. Y tú también —susurra el suizo cruzado de brazos.

—Una pelea, ha pasado, ¿no tienes modos tú para notarlo?

—No hablo contigo —suelta Francia mientras levanta la mano y le toca a Suiza el labio con suavidad. Sí, no hablas con él, pero no puedes dejar de hablarle.

—¡Entonces no me contestes!

Suiza fulmina un poco al francés girando la cara.

—Ehh... Calma. Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, no le hagas caso, seguro lo han mandado a eso. Lo hablaremos más tarde, ¿vale? —susurra.

—Sea lo que sea eres tan tonto que seguro puedo endulzarte las orejas con algunas palabras bonitas para que olvides la verdad —suelta Inglaterra en francés. Francia cierra los ojos un instante. No debía haberles dejado solos. Traga saliva y mira a Suiza.

—Venenoso. ¿Tienes envidia, _Angleterre_?

—No hablo contigo —replica frunciendo el ceño igual.

—Él es el enemigo —susurra hacia Suiza y le sonríe un poco—. El envidioso enemigo.

El suizo se revuelve un poquito, con ganas de salir corriendo. Inglaterra evidentemente no oye eso, pero se enciende más. Roma vuelve hacerle un cariño para calmarle. Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo un instante.

—Creo que has oído suficiente... —se teeeensa y distrae con el cariño antes de volver a mirar al suizo—, idiotez por ahora. ¿No quieres salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco, _Mon amour_?

Inglaterra piensa en decirle que ahora lo echa porque le molesta, pero ya va bien que se vaya.

—Quiero ir a casa —establece Suiza mirándole a los ojos.

Roma se abalanza sobre Inglaterra para susurrarle al oído lo que pretende con Suiza y que si necesita que le suelte las ataduras. Pero el inglés niega, aunque no puede evitar mirar a Francia con un poco de rencor de nuevo con eso de con todos MENOS conmigo. Suspira igual.

— _Wait! No!_ —le pide al romano al notar lo que implica eso, que es dejarle solo con Francia.

—Cálmate y sé dulce... lo necesita y conseguirás lo que quieras —le susurra al oído. Inglaterra sí que se sonroja con ello.

—Yo también quiero ir a casa... Y ya iremos. Por ahora estamos aquí y estamos bien. Y vamos a seguir estando bien —Francia le acaricia un poco la cara a Suiza—. Sal, piensa en otra cosa y... vuelve. Voy a estarte esperando.

Suiza vacila un poco, pero Francia sigue mirándole a los ojos y hablando con voz dulce... Y le odia un poco, sin poder evitarlo, por ser además suave y dulce.

— _Je..._ —susurra y Francia se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios.

Automáticamente Inglaterra vuelve a sacudir la silla hasta caerse y romperla, soltándose. Francia se separa cuando Suiza pega un saltito con el ruido. Imaginando lo que pasa, se le acerca rápidamente al oído y le asegura que le quiere antes de ponerse de pie.

— _Gaaaardeeees!_

Roma se acerca a Suiza para llevárselo de ahí.

En el revuelo de los guardias por apresar nuevamente al inglés es posible que el suizo sí se salga con Roma, porque NECESITA aire fresco. Francia espera a que todo el revuelo se apacigüé y ahí esta Inglaterra oooootra vez sentado en ooootra silla austriaca. Se revuelve mientras los guardias lo sostienen.

Francia olvida a Suiza y al romano concentrándose en el inglés y no es hasta que no hace un gesto para que salgan todos que se da cuenta que ya no están. Le brillan un poco los ojos ante la perspectiva.

—Bien, bien, bien... —sonríe echándose un poco en el sillón, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Y es esa sonrisa maligna... TAAAN característica.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño y vuelve a intentar soltarse un poco porque además ahora le han atado las manos a la espalda. Se pregunta sinceramente como es que siempre es él el que acaba atado. Le mira de reojo, se sonroja con la sonrisa, aparta la mirada y se humedece los labios. (Seguramente es él quien acaba en eso porque le da mucho morbo)

—Así que... ¿Has venido a...?

—Acompañar a tu hermano.

—Y has terminado... ¿Cómo? ¿Perdona? ¿Completamente a mi merced? —le mira de reojo, revisándose las uñas y sonríe más aún. Ojos de loco en blanco.

—Y ni aun así lograras que te reconozca como nada más que una rana fea.

Francia se ríe mirándole de reojo y reajustándose la espada (otra espada, sí, a juego con este traje) antes de sacarla con elegancia.

—Y cobarde —añade tragando saliva al ver la espada.

—Una rana fea y cobarde... Interesante descripción —sonríe más, encarándole. Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada—. Te ves fatal con esos ojos y ese pelo. ¿Qué es lo que te hiciste?

—Magia, no quería que te enamoraras de mi —intenta sonar sarcástico y seguro, con una sonrisita cínica. Francia suelta una carcajada.

—Enamorarme yo de ti... _Mon dieu!_

—Por si acaso —murmura y se sonroja apartando la cara. El galo se humedece los labios y se levanta.

—¿Ahora resulta que no QUIERES que me enamore de ti? Claaaaaaro, claaaaaro —se le acerca haciendo un medio círculo hasta ponerse a su espalda.

— _Of course not,_ sería tremendamente incómodo y contraproducente —se contiene de girarse a mirarle intentando parecer desinteresado, pero le sigue con la mirada.

—Para mí, seguramente que sí —levanta la espada y le acaricia un poco la mejilla con la punta— ¿Cómo van esos celos, eh? ¿Mejor?

—Para ti no, para mí —aparta la cara de la espada.

—Bah, sabes que eso es mentira... —sonríe siguiéndole con la espada y acercándose un poco a él—. Aun así, no sé qué haces aquí, lo que me lleva a pensar lo obvio.

—Que te quedas sordo porque ya te lo he dicho.

—Es evidente que no estás aquí para eso, _Mon amour..._ Pero vale, vamos a ver. Que tengo un nuevo detector de mentiras.

Frunce el ceño un poco intrigado con eso y se pone nerviosito porque sus secretitos...

—Es tremendamente funcional y sé que va a gustarte.

Se humedece los labios intentando calmar su corazón.

—Aunque también sé que vas a decirme que no... Pero como yo tengo un detector de mentiras —da la vuelta a la silla y se le pone enfrente. Se agacha un poco hasta ponerse en cunclillas y sonríe.

Inglaterra le sigue con la mirada y tiene un escalofrió poniéndose aún más nervioso sin saber lo que va a hacer... pensando en guarradas desde ya.

Y tiene razón en pensarlas... Francia le acerca la punta de la espada al abdomen. Él lo hunde un poco y se revuelve en la silla en la medida de lo posible. Francia extiende la mano hacia él y le desfaja.

—¿Tú cómo crees que funcione este método?

—Yo que voy a saber de tus idioteces, no puedes hacerme nada —gira la cara rojo como un tomate.

—Vamos a ver si es cierto... —le corta un poco la camisa y empieza a meter mano, con plena intención de abrirle el pantalón.

Inglaterra sostiene el aire e intenta separarse o impedírselo o resistirse o algo, fallando miserablemente en todo salvo en ponerse histérico.

—Ah, mira como empiezas desde YA a tenerme miedo, _Angleterre_ —le sonríe acercándosele un poco para detenerle, mirándole a la cara. Consigue desatarle el pantalón pese a lo que se mueve y suelta la espada buscando el puñalito en su cintura. Rápidamente consigue... Desde YA, empezar a estar MUUUUY acerca de sus regiones vitales que YA deben estar dando perfecta hora en punto porque en serio esto le da mucho morbo. Francia levanta una ceja al sentirle—. _Mon dieu,_ ¿pero hace cuando que nadie te toca?

Aprieta los ojos pensando además que... esta mañana, pero eres estúpidamente sexy, cabrón.

El galo suelta una risita grave, se humedece los labios y con la daga le corta el pantalón, dejando de tocarle para sólo rozarle, pero haciendo un esfuerzo para que sea lo menos posible. En pocos instantes Inglaterra tiene todo de fuera.

Cierra los ojos con la cara girada, muerto de vergüenza, el pecho se le mueve al ritmo de su respiración agitada.

—¿Vas a intentar convencerme de nuevo de que no estas contento de verme? —se burla—. Rana fea y tonta, ya veo... Y sensual. Estas a punto de correrte sólo con VERME.

Aprieta más los ojos y los dientes mientras su alianza brilla colgada a su cuello.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —pregunta acariciándole el abdomen con el puñal. Le termina de cortar la camisa dejándole del todo el pecho al aire. Levanta una ceja al verla—. ¿Y esto?

Y es que ni siquiera te está escuchando intentando aguantarse para no terminar. El galo ensarta la punta de la daga en la alianza y tira de ella con cierta fuerza.

— _NO!_ —chilla bastante desgarrado para que no se la quite.

— _Non?_ ¿No qué? ¿Qué es esto?

—E-Es mía —se revuelve incómodo, porque sigue excitado.

—Eso puedo asumir... ¿De dónde ha salido? —tira otra vez y se la consigue arrancar, levantándose.

— _Oh, bloody hell_ —echa la cabeza atrás, aun muerto de vergüenza por estar tan absolutamente... expuesto.

Francia le mira de reojo con la protesta y sonríe un poco igual decidiendo que sea lo que sea ya lo tiene en el bolsillo... Aunque no esta tan enfadado como debería.

—Es mi _bloody_ alianza. Devuélvemela o te mataré —responde después de haber conseguido un poco más de aire. Francia parpadea.

—¿Alianza? Tú, _Autriche, Russie..._ ¿Usan anillos a juego para unirse contra mí?

—Matrimonio. Pero _Russia_ no está invitado.

Levanta una ceja y sonríe de lado.

—Ya, claro, matrimonio... ¿Vas a casarte con tu mano derecha?—se le acerca.

—Pensaba que sabías contar de tres —bufa porque es que está muy cerca y de verdad esta excitado aunque le dé igual. Francia inclina la cabeza y le mira a los ojos. Se humedece los labios.

—¿Tu alianza de matrimonio con... _Autriche?_ —pregunta volviendo a ponerse a su altura, en cunclillas.

Inglaterra respira como si viniera de correr. No le mira a los ojos.

Francia frunce un poco el ceño sin estar muy feliz con esa respuesta. Extiende una mano y se la pone sobre las regiones vitales. Aprieta sabiendo que eso va a retrasarlo e Inglaterra suelta un gritito. Le acaricia un poco la punta con el pulgar porque tampoco quiere que DEJE de estar excitado.

—La alianza entonces...

Gime conteniendo el aire intentando no hacerlo y apretando las piernas lo que le den las cuerdas. Deja caer la cabeza apretando los ojos y odiándole, de nuevo respirando agitadamente. El galo se ríe, más fríamente esta vez, levantando la argolla y mirándola de cerca. Se humedece los labios porque nota que es en verdad una alianza... Y esta rayada y usada. Como si la trajera ahí desde hace tiempo.

—¿Esto es tuyo?

—Eso... te he... dicho... —bufa.

—¿Te has casado?

— _Y-Yes._

—No te creo.

Vuelve a respirar agitadamente y... Francia se le sienta encima de las rodillas, con una mano alrededor del asunto aun. En cuanto lo hace, Inglaterra se abalanza hacia adelante lo que dan las cuerdas para intentar escondérsele. Francia levanta las cejas porque no es tan común que se esconda así.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Cuándo te... casaste?

Le hunde la cara en el cuello y lloriquea. Francia tiene un escalofrío porque esto... De verdad no es normal. Está acostumbrado a las mordidas.

—¿Cuándo te casaste? —repite y otro apretoncito.

—Aah! _April 8th!_

—Estas mintiendo —aprieta un poco los ojos porque no quiere sonar en pánico. NO se pudo haber casado.

— _Bloody hell_ —aprieta más los ojos también.

El francés vuelve a pasarle un dedo encima de la punta con muy mala intención, apretándole aún y me parece que ahí sí que va a acabar porque no se lo esperaba y aunque esta Inglaterra tiene mucho más aguante por la constante acción, está mucho más desentrenado a resistirse tanto como al que Francia está acostumbrado.

Y Francia... Es que está muy sorprendido con el asunto de la boda tratando de pensar si es posible que sea cierto. Sí que es posible, claaaaro que es posible, aunque sinceramente... Si fuera cierto, este Inglaterra está igual de tremendamente mal servido que antes.

Inglaterra tiembla en su cuello sin aliento y no es mal servicio, es que eres TÚ. Seh, la ironía... De ser TÚ marido y pensar que está mal servido.

—S-Suéltame —pide en un susurro cuando consigue recuperar el aliento—. _Please._

Bueno, debe hacer como cuatrocientos años que no le pide algo " _please_ ", así que traga saliva sorprendido y un poco torpe y quita suavemente la mano.

—Desátame. Desátame y te lo cuento —pide, porque es a eso a lo que se refiere.

—Te desataré... Después de asegurarme de tomar TAMBIÉN a tu nuevo marido...

— _No... please, please!_ —suplica porque no quiere que le deje aquí así y vengan los guardias y le vean, ya ha sido bastante tortura humillante y vergonzosa (y sexy porque a pesar de todo le gusta un poco el sado) la forma en que ha acabado ridículamente rápido. Francia se humedece los labios vacilando un poco.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y le odia un poco, porque es esta estúpida época en que todo es complicado... (Aunque sigue pareciéndole muy sexy en secreto y no tan secreto) temblando y deseando estar de nuevo con Francia en la actualidad que al final, es su favorito y todos estos experimentos siempre acaban afianzándole a esa idea.

—¿Que vas a contarme si te suelto? —pregunta con voz grave.

Traga saliva dándose fuerzas y gira la cara viendo si puede conseguirse un beso. El roce de labios... Francia cierra los ojos. No podía haberse casado con Austria sin enterarse... Entreabre los labios e Inglaterra no sabe jugar tan bien a la tentación, así que nada más le busca de plano. Y Francia no sabe decir que no a ESO. Se lo COME.

Pues anda que Inglaterra... que sinceramente lo que quería es abrazársele porque se ha tirado a Suiza y le ha dolido porque estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a que Francia ya no hiciera eso. Así que vas a encontrarte un beso de amor, de "quiéreme", de los que lo curan todo.

Y no sé... No sé si Francia sea capaz de darle el beso que quiere... Pero tengan por seguro que el beso que le da es más transparente que los besos habituales y esconde lo que pocas veces tiene: angustia que se vaya con alguien más. Beso de quiéreme a MI. Beso de no puedes dejar esto que tenemos, frágil quizás y angustiante, quizás algo enfermo también, pero es nuestro.

Y pues sí es más o menos el beso que quiere Inglaterra, que sigue en ello porque aun quisiera abrazársele. Y es que Francia debe poder sentir en Inglaterra que no es frágil, ni enfermo lo que tienen. Un poco angustiante sí, porque Inglaterra se ha angustiado. Pero resulta que el beso es mucho más reparador de lo que Francia esperaría... Y a la vez, es mucho más hipnotizante. Mucho, mucho más peligroso. Para Francia desde luego. Porque le gusta y le hace perder un poco el control de sí mismo, sintiendo una punzadita en el corazón.

¡Ah! ¡¿Qué tienes corazóoooon?! ¡¿No que nooooo!? Y junto con eso, viene la duda de "¿por qué Inglaterra viene ASI? ¿Por qué no está tan enfadado? ¿Por qué le dice que se ha casado con Austria? Se separa un poco del beso, con el corazón aceleradísimo y sin aire.

Inglaterra se separa del todo girando la cara. Francia se mantiene ahí, con los ojos cerrados haciendo lo posible por ordenar su respiración, su cerebro y en especial su corazón. Quiere decirle un comentario fantástico y afilado... Inglaterra sigue peleando con los nudos de sus manos.

—Para. No vas a desatarte.

Aprieta los ojos de lunático.

—No soy idiota, no vas a voltearme la cara de un golpe y salir corriendo así como así.

—No voy a golpearte —susurra con voz grave y el galo se queda en silencio un poco.

—A enterrarme una daga.

— _Bloody hell, France._

Éste aprieta los ojos.

—Es que no entiendo por qué...

—Lárgate con _Switzerland._

No responde... Ni se mueve. Inglaterra se humedece los labios. Él se levanta de golpe, preguntándose si por un momento va a hacerle dudar en si se va a ir con Suiza o no. Y por un momento piensa que DEBERÍA irse.

El inglés levanta las cejas. Francia sonríe maligno, tranquilizándose un poco. Él suspira. El galo se humedece los labios, gira la cara y da la vuelta, poniéndose en su espalda. Toma la espada del suelo.

Inglaterra parpadea y se gira un poco para verle. Él clava la espada entre sus manos siendo cuidadoso, moviéndola un poco hasta conseguir cortar las cuerdas. Casi oyendo a Napoleón reñirle por hacerlo, en su cabeza.

El inglés levanta las cejas y se lleva las manos a su asunto haciéndose bolita. Francia le mira sin saber por qué demonios lo ha hecho. Quizás es el tono de voz, o el beso o lo que le ha dicho que haría si le soltaba. Quizás era sólo un idiota que iba a arrepentirse de ello.

El británico se suelta de los pies e intenta componer de nuevo su ropa para cubrirse. El galo hace los ojos en blanco con eso, sin dejar de mirarle con la misma curiosidad y embobamiento con la que le mira a desollar una liebre cuando era pequeño. En cuanto acaba, el inglés carraspea un poco y le mira de reojo.

— ¿Y... bien?

— ¿Bien... qué?

—Dijiste que me contarías.

Se le acerca tragando saliva porque no ha visto donde ha escondido su alianza y planea recuperarla. Francia se estira a toda su altura.

—Dijiste que no me golpearías... Te cortare una mano si lo haces.

—No voy a golpearte —le pone las manos sobre el pecho con suavidad.

—Bien, que bueno que lo tengas claro —se burla un poco y debes, Inglaterra, ahora que tienes juicio y no te pones histérico, notar lo que REALMENTE consigues con Francia. Se le acelera el corazón y se humedece los labios dando un pasito atrás, porque con esta seguridad, te tiene PÁNICO. Más aún que si le golpearas. Mientras piensa que no le gustan tus ojos de loco y tu pelo extraño.

—Es bueno que te guste —se las vuelve a poner y las baja un poco acariciándole... o más bien cacheándole pero con dulzura.

—¿Tanto te gusto correrte con verme que ya estas desesperado por más? —pregunta tratando de no quitarse, pero es que... no es tan fácil si el inglés actúa así. Aprieta los ojos y se sonroja, pero QUIERE su anillo así que sigue pasándole las manos hacia sus caderas.

—No fue nada más con verte —murmura. Francia le detiene de las muñecas, con suavidad pero con firmeza... No es que no le guste, es que no entiende cómo es que lo haces y, lo que le preocupa, es que nunca sueles poder hacerlo. Le mira a los ojos.

—D-Dijiste que me contarías —mantiene la cara de circunstancias y el corazón acelerado.

—A cambio de que me soltaras y has tardado mucho —sigue intentando pasarle las manos por encima buscando el anillo. Él se ríe un poco.

—Eres un tramposo igual que siempre.

Inglaterra sonríe un poco con eso

—Si no me cuentas es que no tienes nada que contarme

—¿Dónde la has metido?

—¿Meter? En ningún sitio aún —el doble sentido.

—¡Mi alianza!

—Tu alianza... Cuéntame y veremos.

—¿Que más necesitas que te cuente? —manos al culo.

—Necesito que me... —levanta las cejas y traga saliva. Y debes notar querido mío, que Francia no esta tan tranquilo. El inglés sigue palpando buscando, parpadea un poco cuando lo nota, sonrojándose y traga saliva, pero no se detiene, con determinación.

— _Suisse_ va a... querer que le cuente esa historia —se acerca un poco y le besa el cuello empezando a estar determinado a que vuelva a reaccionar.

—Ya se la he... —carraspea—. Contado yo —pero aun así mueve la cabeza para que llegue mejor.

—Ahora entiendo los golpes y el mal humor, debe haberle hecho mucha gracia —le muerde un poco notando que... Se deja.

— _Yes..._ —aprieta un poquito los ojos y deja las manos en sus caderas dejando de buscar, pero sin soltarle. Francia suelta un poco el aire agobiándose de nuevo.

—Te está usando —le da un lametazo.

—¿Cómo sabes que no soy yo quien lo usa a él? —mueve las manos de nuevo.

—¿Lo haces? —mueve él las manos a su culo—. Aun así creo que una boda por conveniencia no es lo tuyo.

—En realidad no puedo imaginar el mundo sin él —confiesa en un susurro y Francia se detiene y respira encima de él pesadamente.

—No... Puedes imaginar el mundo... Sin... ¿Él?

Inglaterra se sonroja más porque no es como que sea tan fácil hablar de Francia aunque sepa que él esté pensando en Austria. El galo parpadea un poco otra vez porque es que... Es que es absurdo, hombre. ¿Desde cuándo?

— _Je..._ Me parece... Interesante que no te imagines la vida sin él y vengas a buscar esto...

El inglés le mira de reojo.

—No vine a buscar esto, vine a acompañar a... ese.

—Para no buscar esto... —vueeeelve a su cuello hasta que se acuerda de algo. Se separa un poquito—. Y... ¿Él sabe que has venido a verme?

— _Yes..._ —responde llanamente, Francia le mira sin creerle.

—¿No te puso pero alguno? Te dijo... ¡Claro! —le muerde la mandíbula y baja una mano a sus regiones vitales—, ve a acompañar a su hermano a verle, siendo el enemigo, la mitad de la guerra... Y siendo YO.

— _Yes._ Protestó e hizo drama tremendo. Estaba asustadísimo y preocupadísimo, por ir con él y por venir contigo. Tiene miedo de que no vuelva.

—No puedes haberte casado con... Él —vuelve a separarse porque eso suena bastante a... Austria. Joder, SUENA A AUSTRIA.

—Es por eso que no me quedaré mucho y pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvas a verme.

Y debes de sentirle Inglaterra... Tú más que nadie deeeebes sentir la tensión. Suelta un poco el aire, porque claro, una cosa es que él haga toda clase de imbecilidades y que este con mucha gente... Y otra es que TÚ vayas a enamorarte de alguien más. El inglés deja de buscar y le acaricia un poco en el abrazo, aunque le es más fácil ser sincero con él si es como si hablara de alguien más.

—Y ¿por qué crees que a mí me... interesa? —susurra tratando, de verdad tratando, de conservar el temple. Inglaterra le aprieta más el abrazo. Traga saliva porque lo último que querría sería que ÉL le consolara. Parpadea rápidamente. Esto no estaba en sus planes, nunca había estado en sus planes y nunca estaría. Inglaterra SIEMPRE volvía. Un acuerdo tácito... Quizás muy muy injusto, pero ellos dos funcionaban así.

—Pero no temas, eso no tiene importancia ahora.

—No tiene... ¿Importancia?

—No...

—Pero... —es que dale un segundito para recuperarse. Le aprieta contra sí—... pero es que. ¿Cuándo?... ¿Cómo es que...? ¡No tienen nada en común! ¡¿Cómo pudiste casarte?!

—¿Nada en común? —se separa un poco para mirarle.

— _Non!_ ¿Por qué querrías tú estar con él? ¿sólo para molestarme?

—Porque... me complementa.

—¡Como te va a complementar! ¡Esta es una decisión idiota sólo para molestar!

—No... No lo es —niega—. Me ha costado mucho tomarla.

Aprieta los ojos azules, pensando que con él no se habría casado jamás, sintiéndose fatal al respecto.

—No puedo creer que en esta época también hagas drama por esto.

—¡No estoy haciendo un drama! —protesta... haciendo drama. Inglaterra se acerca para besarle otra vez. Es que ¿cómo supones que NO va a hacer drama? *ojos en blanco*

Francia se lo COME y se lo va a comer comido completo con tremendas ansias que... ¿Las conoces, Inglaterra? Son los mismos agobios de cuando estaba el niño contigo, besos y caricias de despedida.

Uufff... es que UFFF. Y no sé... Si los extraña o le agobian un poco. De hecho... no, le gusta sentirse querido. Le besa lo mejor que puede dejándose llevar por el imparable tren emocional que es Francia ahora.

Lo que sí es que para Francia hace mucho que no le besaba así. Y es que si congenian tanto es porque se llevan por delante uno al otro con pasmosa facilidad. Así que ahí tienes al otro idiota besándole como si fuera la última vez en la vida.

Y Francia no sólo le besa, va a intentar tatuarse en su piel. Y le preguntamos ¿no se supone que eras el rey del mundo, amo y rey supremo y que nadie te merecía? Mendigando amor como siempre Francia... Eso suena tan mal, aunque sea cierto. Pero te queremos igual, solo tú te celas de ti mismo y te mueres por lograr que tu marido te ame.

Y una vez más, esto debe darle una idea a Inglaterra de que al final, hasta el peor Francia, en la peor época no era TAN frío como parecía. De hecho, ya le ha dicho antes que no podía creer que estuviera haciendo drama, así que pronto Francia va a empezar a tener menos ropa.

Y él va a ayudarle, de hecho, a tener menos ropa también, activamente y con desesperación. Bueno, tener no, llevar... tenerla la tendrá igual, pero en el suelo en vez de encima. Que luego con esos detalles nos chillonea.

—Querría... Quiero ver tus ojos... —susurra.

—Si deshago el hechizo todos me reconocerán.

—¿Y qué? Todo está perdido igual —mira que serás dramas.

—No quiero acabar muerto...

—Eso no puedo prometerlo —le acaricia el pecho con las dos manos, acostándosele encima en el sillón

—Por eso yo no puedo deshacerlo —él hace lo mismo pero en sus muslos.

—Aun viéndote así... No sé si voy a dejarte ir vivo... —le mira intensamente.

— ¿Y qué planeas? ¿Qué me quede aquí contigo para siempre? —susurra.

Aprieta los ojos sin tener respuesta a eso y se le acerca para besarle otra vez, agobiado. Inglaterra le devuelve el beso otra vez como si tuviera que ser uno con él. Y vas a ser uno con él en sólo unos instantes más.

Y debe ser intenso y bastaaaaante diferente a lo de ahora... No es tan suave, ni tiene tantos mímitos, no hay comentarios sutiles tontos a la mitad que te roben una sonrisa... puede incluso que te mire menos a los ojos por terror a lo que puedas ver ahí, pero que te sostenga mucho más contra sí. Lo que sí debe notar ahora es que Inglaterra sabe seguir mucho mejor el ritmo y hacer más de una cosa a la vez y algunos movimientos que ni sabías que ha aprendido a hacer y le dan celoooos.

Pero creo que debe gustarle bastante porque es lo que él le ha enseñado. Porque sí que debe notarlo... Exacto, él mismo le amoldó a su gusto. Y además no está histérico y no se niega rotundamente a esto ni parece darle tantísima vergüenza... Y eso es bueno, sí y a la vez angustiante porque no entiende cómo es que lo ha conseguido.

Así que... bueno, seguro Inglaterra lo nota raro también. Aunque en general Inglaterra suele tener la mente demasiado embotada para enterarse de nada. Lo que sí, es que Francia intenta que le guste y que le guste mucho... Porque esto es a lo que debería regresar, casado o no. Y SEGURO le gusta mucho.

Y el momento inminente y complicado viene cuando terminan... Sin aire, sin fuerzas y sin tener tiempo de averiguar cómo comportarse. Francia se le acuesta encima. Inglaterra le abraza y le esconde. Él aprieta los ojos y se le llenan de lágrimas aunque no quiera. Se enfada consigo mismo.

—Vas a volver —susurra, más para convencerse a sí mismo que nada.

— _Yes._

—Siempre vuelves. Siempre. Pase lo que pase.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y se le esconde un poco.

— _Yes..._

Eso le tranquiliza mucho. Le come un poco el cuello con suavidad. El inglés se deja, nada más abrazándole con fuerza y ahí tocan la puerta... Porque Francia tiene la suficiente suerte para que no le interrumpan durante, pero Inglaterra tiene bastante mala suerte.

—¡No! No les dejes entrar —no le suelta.

—¡¿Qué les he dicho de no interrumpir?! —protesta Francia a gritos. Inglaterra lo agradece, escondiéndose más.

—Es... _Le General_. ¡Desea verlo!

—Noooo... —susurra el británico y se esconde. Francia aprieta los ojos temblando un poco y apretando a Inglaterra.

—¡Estoy ocupado!

— _I..._

Revuelito detrás de la puerta... Francia mira al inglés y le acaricia la mejilla un poco.

— _I love you_ —le asegura éste sinceramente mirándole fijamente, raíz de la forma en la que han hecho el amor. Francia le mira con los ojos muy, muy, muy abiertos. Él traga saliva y se le acelera el corazón por la falta de respuesta.

—¡Es urgente, _monsieur_! —grita otra voz distinta detrás de la puerta. Al galo se le humedecen los ojos y se muerde el labio soltando un sollocito.

—Nunca te lo digo, no me gusta hacerlo porque todos lo hacen —sigue Inglaterra. El galo cierra los ojos y suelta otro sollocito acercándose a él y dándole un beso suave en los labios. Inglaterra le busca para que sea un beso profundo aunque suave. Francia piensa por un segundo que quizás ha perdido la guerra y aún no lo sabe... O quizás va a matarle... O... Vale, con el beso no piensa mucho más. Se traiciona a sí mismo de nuevo y le QUIERE en el beso.

E Inglaterra lo nota, claro... ESOS besos. Francia más tarde supondrá que Inglaterra no sabrá interpretarlo, pero la verdad es que un poco sí ha aprendido. El Francia de ahora ya supondría que ha aprendido ¡algo!

Otro golpeteo insistente a la puerta. Como jode Napoleón. Sí que jode, sí. Francia se separa un poco y le mira a los ojos de loco. Inglaterra le mira también.

—Tengo que irme.

Aprieta los ojos... gira la cara y le suelta. El galo le mira fijamente una vez más, haciéndole un suave cariño en la mejilla, entreabriendo los labios para decir algo. Se arrepiente, aprieta los ojos y con mucho, MUCHO pesar, se separa.

El inglés busca su ropa para vestirse, en silencio. El francés se pone los pantalones en silencio también, mirándole de reojo un par de veces. Cuando nota su mirada no puede evitar mirarle también de reojito. Francia se pone la camisa sin cerrársela y vueeelven a picar la puerta.

— _Mon dieu..._ —sisea entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño.

Inglaterra vuelve a mirarle y se ríe un poquito y eso hace a Francia sonreír un poco aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Debería tardarme el triple de lo habitual... —le susurra.

—Puede que entonces yo no necesite hacer nada para ganar la guerra —se ríe un poco más en un susurro. Él se ríe un poco con él pensando que esto se parece mucho más a ellos mismos.

— _Merde..._ Que poco honor en esa victoria —le cierra un ojo.

—¿A quién le importa el honor? En diez años será algo de lo que burlarnos de ti —gesto de desinterés. Francia sonríe un poco más y niega con la cabeza.

— _Le grand et illustre Empire français..._ razón de la derrota: no se puso los pantalones rápidamente.

Inglaterra se ríe. Los dos a la vez.

— _Non_ , no te voy a dar ese gusto.

—Ah! ¡Nunca quieres hacer nada divertido!

Se ríe más echando la cabeza atrás.

—¡Acabamos de hacer algo divertido!

Ojos de lunático en blanco y se sonroja sin dejar de sonreír.

—Te has sonrojaaaadoooo —y realmente no sé, Inglaterra, cómo es que consigues que se porte como si tuviera cinco años.

— _NOOOO!_ —grito desgarrador, manos a las mejillas. Sonrisa maligna francesa.

—Claro que sí.

— _Git!_

Le sonríe... Y como te cuesta trabajo despedirte, Francia. El inglés le saca la lengua. Él levanta una ceja y se ríe otra vez y piiiican a la puerta.

— _Merde!_ ¡AHÍ VOOOOY! —chilla riendo.

—¿Y yo qué? ¿Me escondo?

— _Non._ Tú... Volveré, supongo.

—Espiaré entonces. ¿O me vas a presentar a _Monsieur Bonaparte_?

— _Le Général Bonaparte_ no te dejará ir —sonríe—. Él es mucho menos magnánimo que yo —y no está enamorado de ti... Ejem.

—¡Oh! ¡La rana magnánima!

Se ríe de nuevo porque hace tiempo que no hablan lo suficiente como para que le llame rana y el otro bobo igual se ríe de todo con él. Se acerca a él un par de pasos... Y vuelve a darle un beso. En serio va a tener que sacarlo Napoleón de las greñas, oh sí, porque además Inglaterra se lo devuelve y este es el beso clásico de película de abrazo a la cintura y "como me gustas, te quierooooo".

Puede que Inglaterra lo haga inclinarse. Con lo que le encantaría a él y creo que Napoleón en persona es el siguiente que le llama a través de la puerta.

— _France!_ —es el grito escueto y Francia pega un salto y se separa, palideciendo un poco. No creas que Inglaterra no se asusta.

—Uuuuh ¡te van a reñir!

—Va a matarme —susurra separándose de él.

Se ríe un poquito, le da un besito rápido y se va corriendo por otra puerta. Francia sale corriendo, sonriendo como imbécil, yendo a reunirse con Napoleón. Dando saltitos además. Francia es un bobo y lo que pasa es que además Inglaterra se ha olvidado de que está Suiza, de lo tonto y puede que si encuentra cual es el cuarto de Francia, va a meterse ahí a esconderse y esperarle.

¿Suiza? ¿Quién es Suiza? Sí, ese es el estado de Francia.

* * *

 _Par de idiotas... *sonrisita imbécil* ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	6. Chapter 6

Roma toma a Suiza de debajo del brazo y le separa del tumulto de guardias cuando salen del cuarto. Suiza, que aún está un poco con demasiada cosas en la cabeza, se deja llevar. Y el romano le aparta hacia otro pasillo sin saber muy bien a donde van.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Bien? _Oui. Oui_ —no parece estarlo—, claro que estoy bien.

—Ven... ¿por qué no me guías a la cocina a tomar algo?

—Quiero ir a los jardines.

—Está bien... igual no sé por dónde se va sin atravesar una ventana—se ríe un poco. El helvético levanta una ceja sin estar muy convencido.

—Vamos —murmura pensando que él quería estar sólo.

—¿Quieres contarme lo que te preocupa?

—No me preocupa nada y no... No quiero contarte.

Suspira. Digno hijo de su padre.

—A mí sí me preocupan algunas cosas.

Suiza suspira y hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué cosas? —sí, ha tenido entrenamiento últimamente.

—No importa —niega y se encoge de hombros al notar los ojos en blanco, sonriéndole un poco.

— _Non, Non._ Si ya vas a venir conmigo y quieres hablar...

—Nah, pero no quiero aburrirte —sonríe amablemente—. ¿Cómo es vivir aquí?

—Lo ODIO. Quiero ir a casa —es mentira. En realidad... Le gusta más que París, porque además se parece a su casa. Lo que no soporta es que sea casa de Austria.

—¿Por?

—No me gustan estas tierras, son idiotas —¿si te oyes, Suiza? ¡¿Tierras idiotas?! ¿De vedad?

—¿Qué tienen de idiotas?

—Son _autricheses_.

—Ya lo sé. Pero por lo que sé se parecen mucho a tu casa.

— ¡No se parecen! No me interesan nada, ¡las odio! —se cruza de brazos—. En mi casa... Mi casa es mejor. Y... Este sitio, ¡este palacio es imbécil! ¡Y feo!

—Es un poco... _Galia_ estaría encantada con él —mira el palacio de reojo.

— _Galia?_

—Su madre —se encoge de hombros.

—La madre de... _Autriche?_

Roma le mira un segundo recordando que ellos no saben nada de eso. Suiza frunce el ceño porque no recuerda que Austria tuviera una madre... Aunque debía tener una... Aunque las Galias... Eran en Francia ¿no? Gruñe un poco.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí si no te gusta? —decide cambiar el tema.

—Estoy aquí con... _France._

—Ah... él tiene bastante poder de convencimiento.

—Él... Bueno, _Oui_ —se sonroja un poco—. Es convincente. Aunque si estoy aquí es porque quiero —puntualiza.

—Me alegro mucho de que le quieras.

Abre los ojos y le mira en pánico. Ehm. ¡Y sonrojado!

—¡Quiero! ¡No he dicho que le quiero!

—¿Entonces no lo haces?

Parpadea y se sonroja más aun, mirando al suelo y saliendo por una de las puertas al jardín.

—Me conviene.

— ¿Te conviene?

— ¿Quieres acostarte con él? —le mira de reojo tenso y luego hace los ojos en blanco pensando que quiere ir al bosque y dejar de oír todas estas tonterías. Ya, ya entendía que todos pensaban que era un perdedor idiota... No lo era y algún día se los demostraría.

— _Non._ Quiero acostarme contigo.

Se detiene en seco.

— _Quooooi?_ —hombre, él ESTABA con Francia. Y si le quería y... Austria y... ¿Desde cuando alguien se quería acostar con él?

— _Quid?_ —sonríe. El helvético aprieta los ojos.

—Entendí mal.

—¿Por? ¿No te apetece?

—¿Qué quieres qué?

—Acostarme contigo.

—P-Pero ¿por qué? —parpadea sonrojadito el incrédulo.

—Pues... —inclina la cabeza y le echa un repaso de arriba abajo—. Te ves fuerte y guapo.

—P-Pe-Pero es que...

— ¿No quieres?

—Pero es que... ¡Es que yo estoy con _France_! ¡Y es una propuesta estúpida! —chilla muy sonrojado, apretando los ojos.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo... y no creas que no le he pedido a él que me dejara contigo, ahora está con _Angliterra_ —estos latinos Intentando meter un cuadrado en un círculo a golpes. Suiza aprieta los ojos odiándoles a todos, porque él... Él quisiera otra cosa. Una vida tranquila lejos de todo, sin hablar con nadie y sin que pelearan sobre él.

—Le has pedido a él... ¿Acostarte conmigo?

— _Sic_.

— ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? —pregunta pensando que todo esto es muy raro y no lo entiende y además el acaba de acostarse con Francia y todos son una bola de pervertidos.

—Nada. ¿Qué iba a pasarnos?

—Pues no sé, están… ¡Locos! Es... Es que tú... No estas... Es que yo... Es...

Se acerca a él con clara intención de darle un beso porque con los sajones es mejor ser directo. De hecho ya se había tardado.

Suiza se hace un poco para atrás con los ojos muy abiertos, pero él insiste, acercándose. Y Suiza insiste en alejarse sin entender naaada... Da un pasito atrás.

Roma suspira y no le sigue. El suizo se relaja un poco soltando el aire.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué quieres darme un beso? —pregunta en un susurrito.

—No es muy divertido explicar eso después de que te hayas retirado —le mira de reojo.

—Todo va demasiado rápido... Siempre —confiesa cerrando los ojos.

—No quiero ir lento, no me interesa que te enamores y hacerte más daño, ni enamorarme yo.

—Solo quieres acostarte conmigo por hacer algo... —claro, digno "hermano" de Francia, piensa. Es difícil entenderles del todo.

—Es lo que se dice del pensamiento hedonista de placer por el placer. Me das curiosidad y me atraes un poco, pero no está en mis planes forzarte. Te conviene además porque _Franciae_ no va a hacerte caso hoy y los celos pueden ser un poco duros de pasar solo.

Traga saliva con eso. "Placer por el placer". Era el pensamiento más imbécil posible.

—Voy a... ¿Voy a olvidarme de todo un rato? —pregunta aun así, muy suavecito.

—Eso es.

Le mira y luego se mira las manos. Todo esto era RARO, atípico y no sabía cómo reaccionar a ello.

—Eres un... Eres un desconocido por completo —enumera una de las cuarenta cosas que se le ocurren por las cuales hacer esto es RARO. Aunque... Era muy guapo y tenía un magnetismo particular que hacía que tampoco quisiera del todo decirle que no.

—Precisamente, así no tienes que preocuparte demasiado, no volverás a verme.

—Y es una cosa muy... Íntima. Me verías... Me verías desnudo. Y... —ya lo sé, Roma... Es que Suiza es complicadito.

—Podría no irme al acabar —sí, esa va envenenada. España le contó. Suiza le mira desconsolado sólo un segundo antes de fruncir el ceño y apretar los ojos—. Es cierto. Te vería desnudo. Pero tienes un buen cuerpo y tampoco hay problema porque no volverás a verme en cuanto me marche.

Piensa en el cabrón de Austria que se había ido nada más terminar. Y él que había pensado que había hecho algo especial. No era nada especial, en realidad, ¿verdad? _France_ se acostaba con todos y no quería decir nada, se lo decía siempre. Este era un desconocido que había venido a esto mismo... Quizás ya era hora de dejar de pensar que todo esto era tan íntimo y esas cosas idiotas.

—Y-Yo... —balbucea un poquito.

—Vamos a probar... ¿vale? Intentemos poco a poco y a ver qué pasa y si nos gusta. ¿Te parece?

— _Oui_ —eso le suena un poco más fácil.

—Empezamos con un beso, ¿vale?

Suspira y asiente un poco. Así que Roma vueeeeeelve a acercarse. El helvético se humedece los labios y no se mueve atrás esta vez. ¡Bien! Y ahí le besa Intentando de verdad ir lento pero...

Suiza cierra los ojos sintiendo todo eso muy extraño. No es Austria... Ni es Francia. Y Roma eligió un mal momento porque no es que Suiza este tan necesitado de sexo, Francia se ha encargado. Aun así... Bueno, este es Roma.

Roma nota que besa distinto a como besará en el futuro. Esta vez lo hace con movimientos más mecánicos y ensayados, mucho más precisos pero menos propios.

Suiza no tarda mucho en perderse en el beso, apretando los ojos. Y hay algo que tiene la intimidad, y el contacto físico humano, que pierde a los germanos. Y a lo brits.

Y a los latinos que se están tocando TODO el tiempo, pero ellos lo controlan más. El ser tocados, digo. La costumbre. Reaccionan menos por eso.

Suiza... Perdón, pero está un poco renuente, yo lo sé. Han pasado muchas cosas hoy. Aun así bien que le responde el beso, en realidad, por agotamiento mental... Es más fácil dejarle el control y que consiga que se olvide. Y lo consigue. Fíjate que para eso si es eficiente.

(Austria opina que esto no debería ser legal. Suiza opina lo mismo, sinceramente... Echo bolita contra Austria. Dice que no vale ir por él en sus peores momentos de confusión)

Y va a ser extraño. Para ambos, creo yo... Porque pienso que Suiza es más intenso y mejor cuando quiere a la otra persona... Y demasiado frío cuando alguien le dice que no quiere enamorarse, pero... Joder, es que Roma es Roma. Aun así, bueno... al final es lo que quería.

De hecho, justo... Sólo Roma quería saciar su curiosidad... Y Suiza quería olvidarlo.

El helvético aún respira agitadamente cuando terminan, subiéndose los pantalones a toda prisa detrás de los arbustos. Le tiemblan las piernas un poco y reza para que nadie, NADIE les haya visto.

Roma lo hace igual, pero con menos cuidado y más parsimonia, relamiéndose aun obscenamente por quien sabe qué. Gracias por la imagen mental.

El suizo se pasa una mano por el pelo sin querer ni mirar al romano, aún sonrojado... Y aun pensando que esto es DEMASIADO íntimo y demasiado cercano como para hacerlo con un desconocido, sin importar... ejem... Lo bien que lo haga.

Roma sonríe y le toma de los hombros cuando ya está vestido del todo. A Suiza le cuesta un montonal mirarle y se sonroja cuando lo hace, incómodo.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?

—Ehhh... _Oui..._ Sólo es que —le mira un segundo y traga saliva porque han pasado MUCHAS cosas y ha hecho... Cosas y... SONROJO.

—Ha sido bastante bueno, ¿verdad? —se ríe un poco.

Se sonroja más sin poder evitarlo, desviando la cara. Y es que claro que ha sido bueno, distinto a Francia y... Distinto a Austria. Y aun así... Vuelve a pensar en el austriaco un poquito sin poder evitarlo. Agita la cabeza para sacarse el pensamiento.

Roma le da un besito en la sien. Él le mira un poquito de reojo y se rasca la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

— ¿V-Vamos adentro? E-Es decir, bueno, yo voy a ir... No sé tú sí... Claro que eres un desconocido y no deberías quedarte solo —vacila dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo mientras habla, notando que no hay nadie.

—Como quieras. No me han dicho, pero hicimos milhojas con chocolate para postre.

Le brillan los ojos con la mención del chocolate, mirándole.

—Vamos al palacio entonces —asiente arreglándose aún la ropa sudada y sacudiéndose el pelo porque lo siente lleno de ramitas. Se acomoda el armario que trae encima, además, sin saber de qué hablar con este hombre. Decide mejor quedarse en silencio y si hablan, ya será porque hable él.

—Dicen que te gusta mucho, quizás quieras venir a cenar en vez de esconderte en tu cuarto.

Justo lo que pretendía hacer, claro. Orejitas rojas.

—M-Me gusta el chocolate —responde pensando que sí que tiene hambre, pero va a ser INCOMODISIMO cenar con él ahí y con Francia... y Francia... No podía siquiera enfadarse con él o sentir celos de lo que estaba haciendo si él había hecho lo mismo. Aprieta los ojos pensando que quizás no ha sido tan buena idea.

—Lo sé, especialmente los bombones con leche y trufa que son más dulces que el chocolate amargo. Esos son tus favoritos —le ha regalado bombones como agradecimiento por algunos trapicheos con sus cuentas más de una vez.

Suiza le mira de reojo un poco descolocado porque no hace tanto que ha empezado a mezclar chocolate con leche y azúcar y es verdad que le gusta mucho.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Sabes a eso cuando te beso —responde. Levanta las cejas y se lleva una mano a la boca, tapándosela, sonrojándose más aún. Roma se ríe.

—Tú no sabes a nada especial... Aunque hueles.

—¿Huelo?

— _Oui..._ A limón.

—Oh —se huele—. Es perfume, me gusta.

Suiza está seguro que lo va a tener en la nariz pegado por días y días y días... Y quizás se acuerde de esto para siempre cuando huela a los limones. Aprieta los ojos.

—¿Haces esto a menudo?

— _Sic._

—Hmm

—Es mejor de lo que suena... es divertido.

—Divertido...

—Pues lo has pasado bien, ¿no?

—Es que es... Extraño. Es algo muy íntimo y...

—Depende de cómo se haga es intimo o no.

—Es extraño.

—Nada más consiste en diferenciar el placer del amor.

Muy complejo. MUY.

—No había hecho esto así. Eso del placer. Es extraño y una pérdida de tiempo.

—Si buscar el placer fuera una pérdida de tiempo tú dejarías de hacer chocolate.

— _Non._ El chocolate es un alimento.

—Pero es un alimento placentero y no necesario. Bien podrías vivir a base de pan y queso.

— _France_ dice cosas así.

—Lo sé —se ríe un poco y preguntan por él en cuanto entran. Y les explican que Francia está ocupado aún. Seguro con Napoleón. Oh sí. Maldito Napoleón al que le gusta trabajar. JA! Que le debe estar metiendo una broooooonca.

Al que ya le contaron que le secuestraron, además. Ugh. O sea... Bronca por tardarse, bronca por ser secuestrado, bronca por existir. Peor aún, quizás escuchen los gritos cuando caminen hacia el comedor. Así que Roma se lleva a Suiza por ahí y alguien golpea la puerta de la sala durante la bronca.

Francia está con cara de aburrido y fastidiado, sentado en el escritorio del general, subiendo los pies en el mismo, aguantando la bronca pero si ya le van a regañar a gritos tampoco va a lloriquear o a inmutarse demasiado... Al menos aparentemente. Napoleón mira al soldado y frunce el ceño.

Es Inglaterra disfrazado de soldado... le ha robado la ropa a uno y lo ha dejado inconsciente en un armario. Le asegura a Napoleón con aire urgido que ha llegado un mensajero con nuevas terribles del frente que requieren su absoluta atención inmediata.

— _Quoi?_ —pregunta seco e impaciente.

— _Je ne sé pas. Monsieur comandant_ me ha mandado a avisarle.

Francia escucha la voz y levanta una ceja dejando de verse las uñas para mirar a la puerta. Inglaterra cambia el peso de pie mirando a Napoleón con su mejor cara de bobo no entiendo muy bien lo que te estoy diciendo y mira a Francia de reojo un segundito. Éste carraspea un poco irguiéndose y sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

—¿A avisarle que qué? ¿Pasa algo?

—Es... algo de _Monsieur Bonaparte_ , me han dicho. En realidad no estoy muy seguro, es mi primer día aquí.

Napoleón hace los ojos en blanco.

—Demasiada incompetencia reunida en un mismo cuarto el día de hoy —murmura y Francia se levanta.

— _Général..._ Vamos a tener que seguir esta agradable conversación en otro momento.

Inglaterra baja la cabeza "regañado", pero se sonroja un poco y se le escapa la sonrisa.

Napoleón toma su saco poniéndoselo de nuevo antes de recoger unas cuantas cosas de encima del escritorio. Se detiene después de un poco y mira a Francia levantando la cara.

—Un poco de sensatez, _monsieur Empire français._ Es lo único que pido —pide con suavidad, dulcificando un poco el tono.

Inglaterra suelta una risita lo más suave que puede que es evidente que significa "sí, claro, como si eso fuera posible".

— ¿Sólo un poco, _mon chér_? Veo que cada vez se conforma con menos —bromea un poco Francia afablemente.

El inglés le mira de reojo con eso. Napoleón frunce el ceño y rabia un poco. Francia se ríe. Inglaterra se muerde el labio porque quiere que se vaya.

—Sensatez... Me sobra la sensatez, sólo es que usted no sabe verla del todo —le cierra un ojo—. Vaya antes de que el comandante se ponga impaciente.

Y el general Bonaparte suspira negando un poco con la cabeza y sonrojándose con el guiño... Camina con paso rápido a la puerta. El inglés le sigue con la mirada, sin moverse.

—Ah, y usted —se acuerda Napoleón en la puerta señalando a Inglaterra. Francia se tensa. Él se cuadra y le mira.

—Consiga que no olviden poner los carbones calientes en mi cama en la noche —pide antes de salir del todo.

—Ah! _Yes!_ Digo... _oui!_ _Mais oui, monsieur!_ —responde el inglés con un saludo marcial.

Francia levanta las cejas con el _Yes_ , pero nota que Napoleón no lo nota, sino que sale a paso rápido en busca del comandante.

Inglaterra se vuelve a Francia cuando sale, aliviándose un poco. Éste suelta una carcajadita con cara de travieso y le pega la risa a Inglaterra, cómplice.

— _Mon dieeeeuuuuu... El Salvador Anglais._

Hace una reverencia teatral

—Y si no me equivocó el comandante no sabe aún que quiere hablar con _Le Général_.

— ¡Que va a saber! —sonríe travieso y satisfecho.

—¿Te diviertes tonteando al hombre más poderoso del mundo?

—Para eso tendría que irme a _London,_ pero me gusta marear a tu general.

—Ni tú te crees eso... —sonríe.

—Por supuesto que me lo creo o no lo diría —le coquetea.

—Tú te crees cualquier cosa — le cierra un ojo.

—No me creo que seas el más poderoso del mundo —igual se sonroja.

—Lo soy, puedo convencerte si quieres —dos pasos hacia él.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Aguantando una bronca?

— _Non,_ de manera activa —sonríe y da un paso más hacia él.

Él traga saliva y levanta la barbilla como retándole. Francia le pone una mano en el pecho. El inglés le sostiene la mirada y Francia le acariiiiicia suavecito entrecerrando los ojos.

—Puedo poner el mundo de cabeza —se le acerca a los labios.

— _N-No, y-you c-can't_ —responde balbuceando un poco.

—Oh, sí que puedo... —beso suave en la comisura de los labios e Inglaterra le buuuuusca. Hasta se le cierran los ojitos. Se ríe un poquito dándole otro beso suave en el mismo sitio pero sin dejar que le dé el beso.

E Inglaterra se va detrás de nuevo, frustradito. Risita suave y maligna. Se separa un poquito y le da otro besito. Lo siento, este es Francia...

El inglés frunce el ceño y gira la cara, muy digno. Francia le da un beso en la mejilla y le habla al oído.

—El mundo en mis manos —mano al culo. Saltito pegándosele. Sonrisita otra vez, beso en el cuello—. ¿Soy o no el más poderoso?

— _No!_

—Consigo que vengas... A buscarme y eches al hombre más poderoso del mundo sólo para que te de unos besos —susurritos y más besitos.

—¡No lo hice para que me des besos! —chillido.

—¿Entonces? —se separa un poco de su cuello y le da ooootro beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Aun tienes... —ahí se va a por él ooootra vez.

—¿Tengo...? —susurra.

—¿Eh? —se ha perdido en su propia frase y repentinamente los pantalones se le caen al suelo. Esos dedos rápidos... —Wah! ¡NOO! —se echa para atrás y trata de subírselos.

Francia se ríe de buena gana dándole un empujoncito de lado para que se caiga, así que pierde el equilibrio y se cae. Frunce el ceño (pero sonríe) y le mete los pies entre sus piernas para hacerle caer sobre si a él también.

— ¿Ves?, hincado ante miaaaah! —el MIIIISMO grito de nena de toda la vida.

El británico se ríe abrazándole un poco para amortiguar su caída. Y el francés se ríe sin poder evitarlo, apretando los ojos, abrazándole de vuelta. Y ahí están los dos idiotas riéndose tirados por el suelo.

Francia se le acuesta encima en un momento dado, acariciándole la cara y mirándole fijamente. Inglaterra para de reírse un poco (pero no de sonreír) y le mira a los ojos también.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta en un susurro pasándole un dedo por la nariz.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—Todo esto... —le acaricia el pelo.

—Quiero... mi alianza de regreso.

Niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—¿Es por eso que estás aquí otra vez...?

— _Yes._ Es importante para mí y no pienso irme sin ella.

—¿Es por eso que estás tan dulce? Quieres... Tu alianza de matrimonio —se le ensombrece un poco la mirada.

—No... —confiesa girando la cara—. No soy dulce.

—Sí que lo estas siendo —se acerca y le da un beso suave en la mejilla. Extrañamente, no es en burla el tono con el que lo dice. Inglaterra se revuelve un poco—. Quizás sí te dé tu alianza tarde o temprano... Pero primero hay que cenar —resuelve—. ¿Querrás cenar conmigo?

—C-Cenar... como... ¿cómo? —sí, está pensando en una cita. El galo se humedece los labios y le mira a los ojos pensando en cómo retenerle.

—Cenar. Es un viaje largo venir hasta acá como para irte inmediatamente. La hora de la cena está cerca... —y luego no podrán volver hasta mañana cuando se me ocurrirá como detenerte de otra manera, y... bueno... sonríe con todo su encanto acariciándole el pecho.

—Es que todo depende de... de _Ro..._ Tu hermano.

— ¿Todo depende de qué? —pregunta acercándose a él y volviendo a darle un beso en la barbilla.

—Él dice si nos vamos.

—¿Desde cuándo recibes órdenes de mis hermanos? —pregunta sonriendo de lado—. Además... Puedes irte. Sin alianza.

—No vas a retenerme hasta que quieran matarme nada más no devolviéndome la alianza.

Traga saliva.

—Entonces vas a irte sin alianza.

—Y tú te quedarás la mía patéticamente como si la necesitaras más que yo. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de estar casado o crees que eso hará que yo deje de estarlo?

Francia le sostiene la mirada haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerla inexpresiva, aunque se le estruja el corazón. Un rato atrás le había dicho que le amaba. ¿Por qué hacía todo esto? Se obliga a sí mismo a sonreír de lado y a reírse, aunque la sonrisa no le alcanza a los ojos.

—¿Tanto crees que me importa que estés casado? —pregunta en burla—. Tu alianza me sirve como recordatorio para _Suisse_ de realmente quien es el malo del cuento.

Aprieta los ojos.

—No es con él con quien estoy casado. ¿Crees que su estilo son las bodas discretas?

Se humedece los labios y le mira de reojo separándose un poco.

—Supongo que no le queda de otra si está en bancarrota y no tiene prácticamente NADA más que lo que trae puesto —exagera un poco y sonríe—. Me has dicho incluso que por eso has peleado con él... ¿Ahora cambias la historia?

—Aun y en bancarrota.

—¿Entonces quién es? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Es... —se sonroja y aparta la cara.

Frunce más el ceño.

— _Oui?_

—No te lo puedo decir.

Ojos azules en blanco.

—Mira qué casualidad.

—No es casualidad.

—Algo... O todo. Te estas inventando cosas.

—¡No me lo invento! ¡La alianza lo prueba!

—Quizás se la robaste a alguien y dices que es tuya sólo para intentar ponerme celoso. Lo cual es muy patético

—¡No es robada! —el problema es que su hermano le dice las mismas cosas.

—Dijiste que me amabas —le mira fijamente—. Y lo haces. Que vas a estar casado con alguien más... ¡Es sólo una treta!

Se paraliza y se sonroja mucho porque además Francia ni siquiera se lo ha dicho de vuelta. Eh eh, calma, que te ha dado un beso así súper obvio de vuelta. Aunque no es igual pero... ¡Pero!

—¡No te has casado! ¡Es una mentira! ¡Me quieres a mí! —sigue, acercándosele un poco y tomándole de la camisa, apretándola en su puño sin siquiera notarlo.

—¡Sí lo he hecho! ¡Y tú eres un idiota! —le toma de las muñecas.

—No es verdad, ni siquiera puedes inventarte con quien —le chillonea de vuelta acercándose más aún.

—Podía hasta que has empezado a acusarme idiotamente con ello.

—¡Ja! ¡Admites que estabas inventando! —sonríe un poco.

—¡Nada más el quien!

—¡Tú no te puedes casar con alguien más! —deja de sonreír y le sacude un poco.

—¡Pero no puedo casarme contigo tampoco!

Levanta las cejas y se paraliza un poco con esa declaración. Él... No... Había dicho nada de casarse con él. Él era libre pero... Inglaterra... Y... Entra un poco en pánico, a la vez confundido con una muy clara imagen mental de su boda con el inglés. Éste hace para que le suelte.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta en un susurrito.

—Pues lo preguntas como si eso quisieras.

Aprieta los ojos.

—No entiendo que haces aquí... Hablando de boda, cuando hace meses que... Es que...

—Y de esa forma seguiré después de que me vaya. No voy a recordar nada de lo de hoy.

Inclina la cabeza rubia y le mira fijamente. Traga saliva.

—¿Y por qué es que hoy no me odias como siempre?

—¡Siempre te odio!

Aprieta los ojos azules, se acerca a él y le da un beso en los labios e Inglaterra se lo devuelve.

Y el beso es profuuuundo porque es la única forma en la que puede saber que realmente le quiere como siempre. Y claro que le quiere como siempre, ¡si está casado con él!

Seh, de hecho, eso es lo más RARO de todo esto, que si bien es extraño y hay cosas que no cuadran, Inglaterra parece estar... MUY bien con él. Así que oooootro beso dramático. Aunque no lo es del todo, porque lejos de que Francia sienta que lo pierde, lo que siente es con demasiada fuerza que lo TIENE. Es un beso... Confuso. Y no desagradable.

Inglaterra siente que sorprendentemente le busca aún más de lo normal, pero no es realmente muy consciente. Es que te come otra vez, Inglaterra, con ansias.

Se le separa un poquito el galo con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Seguro que no vas a acordarte de nada? —susurra.

—Absolutamente.

Le acaricia la cara con suavidad. El inglés suspira.

— _Je t'aime..._ —susurra cerrando los ojos, haciendo que Inglaterra se paralice—. Me gusta mucho mi vida y ser quien soy, pero... Quisiera... —suspira—, que hubiera una manera...

El inglés le mira a los ojos. FLIPANDO. Él suspira.

—Ya lo sé... Ya lo sé —sonríe de lado derrotado suponiendo que no le cree. Se encoge de hombros—. Ahí tienes el pequeño secreto. Esto dice una cosa... —se señala la cabeza—, y esto no se deja convencer. Digas lo que digas.

—Incluso... ¿Ahora?

Incluso ahora después de que le despreciaste y le dijiste cosas bonitas y le besaste así y... ¿Sabes lo rápido que te le metes en la cabeza?

— ¿Ahora? —se ríe y aprieta los ojos—. Trato todos los días de no hacerlo...

— ¿Y ni ahora lo consigues? —susurra. Francia se humedece los labios desviando la mirada.

—Hay muchos días que lo hago mejor que hoy, sin duda.

—No me refiero a hoy. Es... esta época.

Parpadea. Esa pregunta no es para este Francia, Inglaterra.

—Me refiero a que eres... _you know... You_. La máxima expresión de tú.

Vuelve a parpadear e inclina la cabeza. Sonríe.

—Siempre has sido demasiado... Ciego—hace los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Y tú idiota! —protesta un poco. Él le mira de reojo.

—Sea como sea... Es igual. Lo que sea que hayas tomado... Vas a oírme dar todo y yo... Quizás sea un sueño o algo —se pellizca un poco el brazo.

—Lo que es, es magia. Es un viaje en el tiempo.

Le mira un instante... Parpadea... Y se ríe.

—¿Un qué?

—No vengo de _London..._ vengo del futuro.

—¿Del futuro de qué?

—Yo vivo en el siglo veintiuno.

Le mira y es que... Lo que dice es raaaaro.

—Y yo vivo en _Buckingham._

—Ya sabía que no me creerías —aprieta los ojos y piensa que Napoleón debe haber notado ya que no le buscaba nadie.

Lo que ha pasado con Napoleón es que ha ido a buscarle, ha habido un malentendido y se han puesto a hablar de algo importantísimo igualmente, pero bueno.

— ¡Es absurdo! ... Vienes del futuro y... ¿Estas casado entonces? Siglo veintiuno...

— _Yes._

—Eso... Es en doscientos años. Es tonto y no creas que te voy a creer tus historias sólo porque tú las cuentas —ya se lo está creyendo.

—Cuento muchas historias y en realidad me va bien que no me creas. Esto podría alterar el continuo espacio-tiempo.

—No vas a hablar y a decir cosas incomprensibles sólo para que yo caiga... —aprieta los ojos, le mira... Traga saliva—. Aunque podrías contarme.

— ¿Contarte?

—Ven... —sonríe de lado y se levanta, acercándose a la puerta para ponerle el pestillo—. ¿Sabes que aquí también hay pasajes secretos? —pregunta cerrándole un ojo—, ven, ven... Quizás puedas contarme un poco.

Le sigue y le brillan un poco los ojos con los pasajes secretos, sonriendito.

—Por eso _Le general_ eligió este cuarto... Ehm... No que debas saberlo —se encoge de hombros y levanta uno de los tapices de la pared.

Y ahí va a meterse, claro... y sin dudar. Pues van los dos en realidad. Esta oscuro y lo primero que hace Francia es abrazarle. Inglaterra sonríe un poquito y le deja... pero vacila antes de ponerle las manos en la cintura con timidez.

—Cuéntame... ¿Cómo te imaginaste que era el siglo veintiuno? —pide en la oscuridad tratando de distinguirle entre las sombras, sin notar tanta vacilación.

—Es... distinto. Muy distinto.

—¿Que ibas a contarme? Deja adivino... —piensa, claro, que es una de las historias de Inglaterra... Él le mira a ver que adivina—. Yo ya no soy el imperio más fuerte del mundo... Eres tú.

—En realidad... no. Es _the kid._

— _The... Amerique?!_ —levanta las cejas. Él asiente. Se ríe un poco—. Ahora ya no sólo le has perdonado que te haya dejado... ¿Sino que ahora lo imaginas de imperio? _Mon dieu..._ ¿Qué te tomaste?

—No es mi imaginación... y no le he perdonado.

—¿Que más pasa? ¿Tú y yo nos hablamos? —pregunta aún muy, muy cerca, aún muy, muy abrazado a él.

— _Y-Yes..._

—Mmm... Al menos aún estoy vivo. Cuéntame, ¿cómo imaginas el futuro?

—No hay guerra en _Europa_. No armada. Todos tenemos armas demasiado fuertes para pelearnos sin destruir el mundo, lo que hace el equilibrio. Aunque nos discutimos igual.

—Paz. Eso... —suspira—, suena imposible. ¿Quiénes quedan? ¿Tú y yo?

—No... ¡Todos! _Germany_ es quien cree que manda en _Europa_. Así es el que hace todo el trabajo y tenemos más tiempo libre.

(Alemania indignado)

— _Allemagne? Mon dieu..._ Qué mundo tan raro imaginas. Y... ¿Tú y yo?...

—Tenemos... muchas formas de comunicación. Mejores. Puedo ir de _London_ a _Paris_ en nada más dos horas.

Se ríe.

—Eso es... Eso sería muy divertido pero... —le pone la nariz en la mejilla —. ¿Quieres ir de _London_ a _París_ en dos horas?

—Pues... a veces. También puedo hablar contigo a distancia.

—He oído hablar de eso... —está pensando en el telégrafo... Los orígenes.

—Es mucho, mucho más complejo que lo que hay ahora, manda la voz automáticamente y todos tenemos uno.

Sonríe... Porque Inglaterra siempre tiene ideas futuristas raras.

— ¿Y yo como soy?

—Igual de feo, vago, maloliente, pervertido, estúpido, inútil...

—Ehhhh! ¡Yo no soy todas esas cosas!

Se ríe ahora él. Francia le saca la lengua en la oscuridad.

— ¿Quieres ir a robar pan a la cocina?

Asiente. Así que le aprieta la mano y tira de él... Cual si supiera a donde va. No tiene ni idea... Seguro van a salir al calabozo... O a la sala del piano. Austria podría decirnos, pero en realidad da igual.

De hecho, es que entre más raro y complejo sea a donde salgan a Francia le parece mejor, no dudo que empiece a besuquear a Inglaterra ooootra vez. Quizás acaben en un cuarto. Francia, que jodidamente suertudo eres. Y es que va a tirárselo OOOTRA vez.

En cuanto salen a mitad de los besuqueos y risas, Inglaterra se separa jugando para no dejar que le alcance. Y ahí va el otro tras él riendo idiota a abrazarle de la cintura. Inglaterra se ríe más y acaban quieeeeen sabe cómo cayéndose en la cama casualmente, no que ambos se hayan dirigido hacia allá como quien no quiere la cosa. Ejem.

Y ahí Inglaterra aun riéndose, le pone una mano en la mejilla y le mira a los ojos de una de esas formas especiales y es que... Es que me lo matas. Me lo matas igual en cualquier época después de un ratito de convivencia dulce. Aun siendo Francia el rey del mundo, el chico de todos, sigue pudiéndote ver a ti con la misma transparencia y afecto de siempre.

Le acaricia la cara y le aparta el pelo, viéndole como sí se ve más joven y tan guapo. Francia se ríe un poco, con suavidad, siguiendo la caricia. Es que Inglaterra se emboba completamente. No, es que los doooos se emboban.

—En el futuro... —sigue medio embobado, empezando a contarle sin dejar de pasarle las manos por el pelo.

— _Oui?_ —entrecierra los ojos. ¿Acaso a alguien le gustan más tus historias que a él?

—No siempre tenemos... —se sonroja un poco—. Sexo nada más vernos.

—Ah, _non?_ —pregunta levantando las cejas—. Que desperdicio...

—No es un desperdicio —niega suavemente.

—Ah, _Non?_ —levanta una ceja y le escucha.

—No... No es necesario. No pasa por desesperación sin volver a ni mirarnos tras que ocurre.

—¿No me echas cada vez que pasa? —inclina la cabeza. El otro niega y se sonroja. Se humedece los labios—. Si me lo cuentas... Es porque en el fondo no quieres echarme.

Y yo creo, Inglaterra, que vas a tener que hacerle un hechizo para borrarle la memoria.

—Es... para que entiendas. Hoy no te he... echado —no le mira.

Francia cierra los ojos y hace una mueca, pensando que si no le echara, tendría que irse él. Toma aire preguntándose a sí mismo qué demonios es lo que está haciendo.

—Crees entonces... ¿Qué hay un futuro...? ¿Que tú y yo...? ¿Tenemos algún tipo de futuro? —entreabre los ojos llorositos. Drama cortesía directa de Francia.

Inglaterra traga saliva con el tono de voz y asiente un poquito y… Besooooo. Dios mío. Tenéis que cenar, niños. Es que son terribles. En serio. Inglaterra, es que tú eres el del sentido común hoy, Francia esta idiotizado. JA! ¿Y creéis que él no? Un poco de sensatez, muchachos.

—¿Qué más? —susurra el francés empezando a quitarle la camisa.

—Una de las cosas que más te gusta es cocinar para mí... ¿quién sabe por qué? Porque yo odio tu comida —se deja quitar la camisa sin pensar.

—¿Cocinar? —sonríe—. Yo ya no cocino... ¿Por qué nadie me cree?

—Pero siempre haces demasiada comida en mi casa los fines de semana... y yo siempre tengo que guardarla y comérmela durante la semana en el trabajo.

Parpadea porque todo eso suena tan... Familiar... Tan de todos los días. La seducción perfecta.

—Yo no tengo tiempo para cocinar y menos en tu casa —se ríe acariciándole el pecho—. Soy un impeeeerio.

—No lo eres en el futuro.

—¿Intentas convencerme de algo? ¿Es mejor no ser un imperio? — Más risitas mientras él se quita el saco.

— _Yes..._ aunque a mí me gusta ser un imperio.

— ¿A quién no le gusta ser un imperio? ¡Y el poder! —se ríe.

—Pero es un montón de trabajo.

—Claro que sí lo es —se saca la camisa—. Y... Estar bajo las órdenes de alguien... Y... —suspira...

—No es necesario ser un imperio para no estar a las órdenes de alguien.

—Siempre estaremos a las órdenes de alguien... Casi todo el tiempo. Casi —se le acerca para darle un beso—. Aunque no todo el tiempo.

—Y también habrá gente a las nuestras.

—Y habrá veces que seremos nosotros y ya... Y haremos lo que queramos —como si no lo hicieras más o menos todo el tiempo aún con todo, protesta Napoleón.

Inglaterra sonríe. Francia le plancha contra la cama en oooooootro beso y Ooootro beso inglé debe haberse acabado ya todo el chocolate y Roma el vino. Seguro.

* * *

 _Son eternos. Eteeeernos_. _¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	7. Chapter 7

—¿Y es verdad que estás casado? —pregunta bajándole los pantalones.

— _Yes_ —se mueve un poco.

—¿Con quién? —pregunta menos angustiado.

—Con... —traga saliva porque Francia está pensando que es toda una fantasía suya y eso sería demasiado.

— _Oui?_ —sonríe queriendo oírlo. No creas que él no se lo está imaginando

—Él —decide.

—¿Él?

—T-Tu hermano.

Frunce un poco el ceño.

—No es verdad.

—Sí lo es.

—¡Es mentira! Me has dicho muchas cosas que contradicen eso.

— _W-What?_ ¡No es cierto!

— _Oui!_ Dices que nos veríamos los fines de semana y que no tenemos sexo sólo de vernos histéricos. Tú y yo... ¡Estamos juntos en esa historia!

—Waaaaaaah —se esconde y Francia sonríe abrazándole y riendo porque nunca tiene el beneficio de tener una historia en la que oficialmente salga... Casi—. No es ciertoooo.

—Sí que lo eeees. Me gusta.

—¡No! ¡Devuélveme mi alianza!

—Sólo si me das una.

— _What?_

—Si vas a hacer una historia en la que TÚ tienes una alianza y yo la otra, ¡quiero tener una!

—No es una historia y no es para ti. ¡Tú estás con _Switzerland_!

—Yo estoy con... —parpadea Es que en serio... O sea, es como... Tengo diez años...—. _Oui._ Pero esto es otra cosa.

—No. No. La recibirás cuando toque. Devuélvemela y no seas crío —muy avanzado en edad él.

—Si la quieres, vas a tener que encontrarla —le saca la lengua, Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco y Francia sonríe malicioso—. Está en algún lado entre acá... Y acá —se señala la cabeza y la punta de los pies. Inglaterra se le sube encima haciéndole tumbarse. Al galo le brillan los ojos.

—Ya la... ya la he buscado antes —susurra aun así avergonzado con su cara, pasándole las manos a los bolsillos.

—Búscala más...

—Eres peor que un crío —pero aun así empieza a buscarla.

Debe traerla así como... En el bolsillo de los pantalones. Lo que quiere es que le toques y está ENCANTADO. Y claro que le toca. Le toca como si le estuviera poniendo crema solar. El pensamiento hedonista de Francia en todo su esplendor. Entrecierra los ojos.

—Te dije que te hincarías... —susurra con voz suave.

—No estoy hincado.

Le sonríe.

—Estas parecido a estar hincado —debe notar, por cierto, que entonces Francia estaba más fuerte de lo que está ahora. No demasiado... Pero Inglaterra le conoce centímetro a centímetro y no creas que no es en parte eso lo que le gusta y hace que éste Francia sea más sexy. (Francia actual levanta una ceja).

— ¿¡A que te obligo a que me la chupes, cabrón!? —protesta sin pensar encontrando por fin la alianza.

—A qué ¿qué queeeeee? —se ríe

— ¿Que qué, que qué? —sonríe.

—Te la chupo si me la chupas —le cierra un ojo.

— _Whaaaat?_ —sonrojo. Francia se humedece los labios incorporándose un poco y tomándole de la muñeca con todo y alianza con cierta fuerza.

—N-No... La cena... —es que además ya van dos veces y prometió que nada contigo.

— ¿Qué con ella? El mundo puede esperar —le empuja con la otra mano para que se caiga de espaldas junto a sus piernas. Y se deja caer, cómo no. Sonríe ESA sonrisa peligrosa—. Sí que quiereeees.

Inglaterra se SONROJA.

—Anda... Acuéstate bien y acomódate, yo me pondré arriba —se quita sus pantalones.

El inglés balbucea algo inteligible y Francia ya empezó a besarle las piernas y a montársele encima en posición de perfecto. Carraspea y se da un poco de marcha notando el asunto, porque sabe que no le gusta que se quede ahí como bobo y no empiece también. El galo sonríe un poco, sorprendido aún de este Inglaterra, tan hábil y bien entrenado. Entrecerrando los ojos y... Bueno. Creo que está de más decir "disfrutando el momento".

Lo que ocurre es que al ver que tardan tanto, Roma le pide a Suiza que le enseñe la puerta principal del palacio ya que le da curiosidad, porque antes no la ha encontrado.

¿La puerta principal? Pues... Ahí va Suiza a mostrársela protestando amargamente y diciendo que todo esto es estúpido, feo y completamente INNECESARIO.

—Nada más un cabrero falto de clase opinaría eso —oye decir a alguien. Por si no estabas bastante confundido, Suiza. Abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja.

— ¡No soy ningún cabrero falto de clase! —chilla igual y susurra sobre los malditos perros austríacos del infierno.

Y es que de hecho... ES Austria. En origen no iba a encontrarse hoy con él en su paseo, pero Suiza no iba a salir a la puerta hoy, de eso se llama alterar el continuo espacio tiempo. Y pues… le ladra que no es un cabrero.

Austria, con el pelo bajo su sombrero y su abrigo que nada más lo había dicho a modo _random_ sin fijarse en quien protestaba, se queda paralizado.

Suiza frunce el ceño y fulmina al individuo dando un paso hacia él con agresividad aún sin notar quien es, claro. Pero el austriaco se asusta aún más al notar que encima se acerca, con el corazón en un puño sin saber si le ha reconocido o no.

—Qué derecho tiene de decirme que yo soy un... —se calla un poco al ver que es extrañamente familiar.

Austria traga saliva y Roma sí le reconoce, levantando las cejas.

—E-Eres... Tú... —balbucea parpadeando… En francés, claro está, notando quien es entre más cerca esta. Levanta las cejas.

Mientras el otro no hace nada más que quedarse ahí con las rodillas temblorosas. Suiza traga saliva y por un momento piensa en llamar a la guardia, toma aire incluso para hacerlo.

—Estas... —susurra con la boca seca, haciendo que el suizo se interrumpa de hablar y trague saliva, de nueeeevo, mirándole a la cara.

—¿Qué haces aquí?... —susurra en riña el instinto protector hacia el austriaco. ¿No que querías llamar a la guardia?

—¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?

—TÚ... ¡Si te ven van a matarte! —insiste en un susurro apretando los ojos y sonrojándose un poco porque está aquí CON Francia.

El austriaco aprieta los ojos y se da media vuelta siguiendo su camino. Suiza traga saliva y le parece importante...

—Estoy aquí con _France._

Pero Austria no se gira, aunque si lo oye. Claro que le oye.

El helvético traga saliva y le mira caminar alejándose y volviendo a pensar en llamar a los guardias... O algo. Aunque la triste realidad le carcome un poco: no le importa. Ni que este con Francia ni que se haya tirado al… ¡se ha tirado a alguien hoy! Pudo haberlo visto y... Y nada. Misma respuesta.

—No soy un cabrero —se dice a si mismo con el corazón en un hilo apretando los puños y volviendo a mirarle irse por unos segundos más antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar al lado contrario, maldiciendo.

Austria, es que nada más no puede creer que realmente Francia le haya arrastrado hasta aquí. ¡A él! Está viviendo en su palacio y con su... con Suiza. Tiene que hacer algo... TIENE que hacer algo. Antes de que además ese loco ruso lo haga.

Y Suiza... Es que ¡¿qué hacía aquí?! Es que iban a matarlo los guardias de Francia si se enteraban que estaba aquí ¡y su disfraz era un desastre! Y... Y... Es que NO DEBÍA estar aquí, ¡no había razón para estarlo! Si había perdido el palacio y... y...

Tres pasos más adelante se detiene y sí... Se ha olvidado de Roma, por cierto. Traga saliva y odiándose a sí mismo decide seguir al austriaco, porque aunque él no se acuerde y no le importe lo que pase, él no va a poder dormir con la consciencia tranquila sabiendo que podía hacer ALGO para que no muriera idiotamente y no lo hizo.

Austria sigue andando pensando exactamente qué hacer. Ahora Suiza va detrás, con sigilo. Se topa con Roma, claro está y levanta las cejas al recordarle. Se SONROJA.

—Quédate... No... ¡Quédate aquí! —le susurra y aunque parezca increíble, Roma sale de su camino decidiendo ir a dentro y hablar con los guardias mejor.

Austria anda por Viena bastante deprisa y más por lo que suele andar él de normal, con el cuello de la capa subido. Y Suiza va como chango, intentando no perderle, medio en la calle, ahora se sube al tejado, ahora corre por ahí. Francia lo va a regañar por la ropa empolvada y sucia... Quizás hasta termine por perderle.

Creo que Austria se mete por hoy en una casona grande que le parece muy pequeña, no tan céntrica. Suiza le espiiiiia un poco subiéndose al techo pero... Nada que hacer. Pues como no te metas en su casa... aunque en realidad ya vive en su casa, pero bueh, en la que duerme para que se entienda.

Pasa un rato y el austriaco no vuelve a salir, así que el helvético se ha ido de ahí, preocupado. Muy preocupado y confundido sin saber...que pensar. ¡¿Que hacia aquí?! Francia le había echado de su casa y debía estar en una montaña escondido. No... ¡Ahí! Aprieta los ojos pensando que ahora con mucha más razón quería irse a casa porque no había pensado en que estuviera TAN... Ahí.

Y para que te enteres Suiza, esto es Viena. Pero cierto, no siempre está tan ahí, pero a veces va a la ciudad de tanto en tanto, porque en el fondo aun es su ciudad y esto es nada más una invasión forzada.

En realidad Suiza le entiende. Él también querría ir más a la suya de lo que va. Y pues eso, regresa al palacio con un montón de sentimientos encontrados que en realidad apuntan más a la catástrofe que a la alegría. Detesta este sitio... ¿Cómo es que nunca pensó que podría encontrárselo? ¿Y como esperaba que fuera si se encontraban?... Claro que, además, ¿qué esperaba... si estaba viviendo en SU palacio con SUS cosas? Era más simple pasar sobre ellas sin pensar en él cuando sólo había llegado sin verle.

Pero el inconsciente le traiciona también al tranquilizarse un poco de darse cuenta que la herida de la pierna parecía haber mejorado lo bastante como para caminar bien y rápido. Y a pesar de toda la invasión no parecía estar maltrecho. Entra al palacio de nuevo.

xoOXOox

Inglaterra se separa un poco frustrado porque estaba intentando que esto no pasara de nuevo, pero tremendamente satisfecho con el resultado como siempre y sin poderse arrepentir ni un poquito.

El francés se gira un poco, sonriendo, aún con escalofríos, preguntándose desde cuando Inglaterra se ha vuelto tan hábil. Deberían hacer esto más a menudo. Se pasa una mano por el pelo revuelto.

—Tengo muchísima hambre...

—Y yo...

Suspira un poco y le acaricia suavemente un brazo.

—Deberíamos hacer esto así de vez en cuando.

—Por tu seguridad... será mejor que no lo intentes.

—¿Por mi seguridad? —se ríe—. Oh venga, _Angleterre..._ Tú llegaste hasta aquí...

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a recordar nada... no estoy seguro de que no te la arranque con los dientes si me la metes en la boca.

Aprieta los ojos y se ríe.

—Nah, te gusta demasiado como para arrancármela.

Inglaterra se sonroja y lo que pasa es que también le da mucha rabia esa parte que hace que seas un cascos ligeros.

Francia se ríe un poco acercándosele y dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse en todo su esplendor. Digo, ya que le gusta, al menos que sea un buen show. Y el inglés parpadea y se emboba irremediablemente.

Contonea las caderas y le mira por encima del hombro. Le cierra un ojo y le manda un beso, para agregarle al movimiento patentado por Francia. Y sí. Te babea con cara de idiota, hay cosas que no cambian.

Sólo entonces sale de su estupor para cubrirse a sí mismo, sonrojarse de muerte y tratar de esconderse o parecer muy ocupado como si no le hubiera estado mirando. Francia se ríe de buena gana estirándose un poco y yendo a recoger su ropa, robándole a Inglaterra los calzoncillos rotos. Porque con todo y todo no es tan cochino como para ponerse los del soldado al que le robo la ropa.

Y es que deben ser los suyos, hechos con ropa y cosidos del siglo veinte, porque este es Inglaterra el que no tira nada. De hecho, creo que el único que compra calzoncillos en esta tierra es el niño. No sé cómo es que la industria del calzón no ha quebrado. Austria y Suiza... No. A Alemania seguro también se los remiendan y Francia no usa. Aunque los bálticos se cagan de miedo tan a menudo que compran por todos.

Bueno, Francia debe notarlos suaves y blanditos. Sí que los nota... Suavecitos y flipa un poco con el elástico en la cintura, de hecho, dándose un resortazo. Inglaterra lo nota mientras los busca.

—¿¡Qué haces!?

—Auu... Que es... ¿Qué clase de ropa interior es esta?

—¡La mía!

—¡Pero es extraña! —se acaricia el culo.

—¡Pues sí, pero es mía! ¡Devuélvemela!

— _Non._ Vístete que vamos a bajar a cenar. ¿Necesitas que te preste ropa?

—¡No puedes quedártela!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque... —porque es DEMASIADO cínico de mi parte volver a casa sin calzoncillos.

—Olvídalo. Son mis calzoncillos ahora —sonríe.

— _No!_

— _Oui_ —le hace una especie de bailecito con ellos moviendo las caderas. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos tapándose con las manos.

— _France!_ ¡No puedo volver sin ellos! Son míos, del futuro. ¡No pueden quedarse aquí!

—Van a quedarse aquí... ¡De verdad no es pregunta! —sonríe más—. A menos que quieras perseguirme sin ellos por todo el palacio.

— _France!_ —protesta empezando a ponerse los pantalones dispuesto a ir por él.

Francia sonríe un poco de lado caminando hacia la puerta, travieso. Inglaterra se los sube saltando y se va detrás.

— _Noooon!_ —como de tres años, sí, sale por la puerta y empieza a correr por el pasillo.

Y ahí va Inglaterra detrás y van a correr por todo el castillo porque este Francia aguanta mucho más y es más rápido. No como el de ahora que esta gordo y fofo. Aunque… Inglaterra si está gordo y fofo también. De hecho, si... Francia debe notar que esa pancita... echa con tanto _ecclair y_ cerveza _._

Pues ahí está Francia el estirado poniendo el palacio de cabeza y... pareciéndose a su padre. Y nos preguntamos si no hay nadie deteniendo a Inglaterra además. Pero creo que al ver a Francia reír como degenerado están un poco más _WTF?_ que otra cosa. Pero seguro sí que les pide que le detengan, así que ahora no tiene sólo que atrapar a uno, sino que no ser capturado por varios. Y lo logra más o menos, pegando y mordiendo a los guardias que no puede esquivar.

— _FROOOOOOG!_ Hablo en seriooooo —protesta cuando le sostienen. El galo se gira riendo tontamente, mirándole idiotizado.

— _Rosbiiiiif_ —le imita un poco acercándosele un poco y bajando el volumen de voz—. Como te sigas portando mal...

—¡No me porto mal! ¡TÚ lo haces! —protesta intentando que le suelten los cuatro guardias que ahora le sostienen. Francia se le acerca más para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Quieres que me porte realmente mal con todos ellos aquí? — ¿en serio, Francia? Hace diez minutos...

— _W-What?_ —se sonroja porque claro que sabe de lo que habla y es otra de las cosas que pasaban en esas épocas que odiaba y amaba con igual de intensidad... en serio, Inglaterra, estás enfermo.

—Todos van a ver claramente lo MUCHO que te gusta que me porte mal —sonrisa malévola mientras le toca la barbilla con el índice y de verdad Inglaterra agradece que sólo haga diez minutos porque... —Aunque podemos dejarlo a la suerte... Cara o cruz, ¿te parece bien? —sigue tan tranquilo.

— _W-What?_ —claro que con un poco de inspiración manual... que igual tampoco sería mucha la necesaria. Aunque de no haber sido hace diez minutos todos ya podrían notar el punto de lo que dice Francia.

—Si sale cara... Seré yo quien te dará por culo aquí frente a todos... Si sale cruz quizás pueda invitar a alguien que lo haga mientras yo VEO.

— _WHAT?_ —INDIGNACION. Así, en mayúsculas—. ¡Nadie me va a dar por culo! —unos segundos antes de notar las implicaciones de eso—. ¡Tú tampoco!

Se ríe.

—Bien, si tanto quieres que sea yo, podemos ahorrarnos el sacar una moneda y simplemente, por decreto... Saldrá cara. Quítenle los pantalones.

He de decir que los guardias están... Incomoditos. No que no hayan visto a Francia hacer estas cosas antes... Al menos no todos, pero... Es que... No deja de sonrojar a más de alguno.

— _WHAAAAT? Nooo!_ ¡Querías cenar! Vamos a cenar ¡Hasdichoqueteniashambre! —histericolocoperdido.

—Hay cosas que pueden esperar —se ríe malignamente y se relame. Los guardias aún no se mueven—. ¿Quieres que te quite YO los pantalones? Sabes que voy a hacerlo si quiero.

— _Franceeee_ —lloriquea intentando alejarse. Él le acaricia un poco el pelo y la mejilla porque ese tono de lloriqueo…

— ¿No quieres?

—Es que hace...

Se ríe, se le acerca un poco más y le da un beso en los labios. A Inglaterra se le cierran los ojos intentando no devolvérselo frente a todos pero es que... le besa con maaaaás profundidad, porque quiere que todos vean como le besa de vuelta. Y sin más se le va la olla del todo.

La noticia, buena o mala, es que sí tiene hambre y también para él hace diez minutos... Así que quizás te decepcione, Inglaterra, pero esta vez, por ahora, vas a salvarte.

Le acaricia la mejilla en el beso y él mismo siente maripositas en el estómago. Inglaterra intenta soltarse para abrazarle, pero no le dejan... Francia se separa sonriendo un poco.

—Vamos a vestirte — susurra con ensoñación.

El inglés parpadea aun sin saber del todo donde está. El galo le abraza y nota que están los guardias y que le incomodan. (¿Pueden dejar de actuar como descerebrados, por favor?) En cuanto Inglaterra nota a los guardias también, se sonroja y se le esconde.

—Déjennos solos —pide el francés abrazándole.

Y los guardias, es que... Francia no se decide, joder... Le miran un poco con cara de circunstancias sin estar seguros, porque además ya les toco regaño un rato antes.

—P-Pero _monsieur..._ —balbucea uno.

—Nnnn —protesta Inglaterra apretando los ojos y la cara contra el cuello del francés porque no se van lo bastante rápido.

—Largooooo —protesta Francia encantado con Inglaterra en realidad que no reacciona como se supone... Pero reacciona bien. Y ahí sigue el pobre inglesito metido... puede que hasta le dé un besito secreto.

Los guardias renuentemente le sueltan... Pues ya que, con Francia tan insistente, sonríe bobamente con el besito.

En cuanto le sueltan Inglaterra se le arrapa como cuando duerme y Francia le acaricia un poco la espalda, apretando los ojos... Y se derrite un poco, habiendo necesitado esto un montonal por mucho tiempo.

El inglés no nota cuanto es que Francia lo necesitaba, sólo se espera a que se apacigüe el ruido de los guardias.

— _Angleterre..._ —susurra con voz grave. Éste parpadea y se separa un poco para mirarle — ¿De verdad no vas a acordarte de esto? —pregunta suavecito. Aparta la cara y asiente. Francia traga saliva y aprieta los labios.

—¿Puedes hacer que yo también me olvide? —pregunta y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Q-Quieres olvidarte?

Niega con la cabeza y se esconde ahora él.

—Pero es que... —susurra abrazándole con fuerza—, y si... y si... sólo me odias...

Le abraza más, acariciándole la espalda.

—Va a tomarme mucho, mucho tiempo olvidar esto que es como... Un sueño —confiesa lloriqueando. Siempre pasan por todas las etapas. Alegría. Draaaama. Llaaaaanto.

—Vamos a cenar —responde suspirando para cambiar de tema. Él se gira a mirarle y le da un beso en el cuello cerrando los ojos.

—Vamos.

—Pero no me voy a vestir con tus ropas feas. A mí me gustan las ropas elegantes —mismas protestas desde que era un crío. El francés se ríe limpiándose los ojos.

—Ropas feas las mías... Tú pareces pordiosero.

— ¡Yo no llevo barba de vagabundo!

—Yo tampoco —se ríe —. Venga... Vamos a vestirte.

—Pero no con ropa fea —protesta accediendo, soltándole un poco.

—Nunca con ropa fea, evidentemente —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ja! Ya, claro... —sonríe un poco molestándole.

— ¡Pues claro que no! El de la ropa fea eres tú.

—Eso quisieras, yo soy el más elegante.

Y se muere de risa.

—Claro, claro... Ya quisieras. Tú, el de la capa verde...

—Y aun así. Ya veras, ¡la elegancia británica!

— ¿Cual eleganciaaaa? —hace los ojos en blanco—. Hasta _Suisse_ se viste más elegante que tú, y mira que casi nunca se quiere vestir de otro color que no sea de negro.

—Tú no tienes ni idea.

—Tú NUNCA has tenido LA MÁS MÍNIMA idea, _Mon amour_.

— ¡Tú menos! —y con las discusiones deben llegar al cuarto. Cuarto que esta... Adaptado y... Creo que la diferencia no es tanta. Los hermanitooooos.

Debe tener flores nada más. Lo demás le ha parecido que se ve bien... Fuera de cambiar algunas cosas de lugar por no dejar de llevar la contra a Austria. O sea, los "cambios" que ha hecho son pequeños, sólo para que no se diga que no hay cambios. Aunque el vestidor…

El vestidor... Es otro asunto. Aunque está en guerra y Napoleón le respira en el cuello su vestidor es... bueno, menos abundante de lo que quisiera. En París, su vestidor es ENOOOORME, ¿Cómo sino siendo imperio? Pero considerando que este es un palacio satélite... Es por eso que él dice que tiene poquita ropa ( Ja! medio Schonbrunn).

Elige unas mallas blancas brillantes y un... Vestido para Inglaterra. Éste inclina la cabeza, impresionado con el vestidor unos instantes y luego asegura que en el futuro tiene uno más grande. Lo que es mentira.

—Oh! ¿De verdad? ¡No me extraña! ¡He pensado en construir un palacio sólo para mi ropa!

— _What the hell!?_

—Uno pequeño, en _Versalles_. Es la única manera de tener todo lo que quiero —y no me extraña. Esta es la tercera vez que se cambia la ropa en un rato.

—Eso no lo vas a tener.

—Bah, eso dices por envidioso.

—Eso lo digo porque lo sé.

—Claro, claro. Ponte esto —se ríe un poquito.

— ¡Esto es de mujer! Hagamos algo... —propone de repente—. Te cambio mis calzoncillos por tu MEJOR conjunto. Tu favorito.

— ¡No es de mujer! —protesta de vuelta y le mira levantando una ceja—. Dices que si te doy tus calzoncillos... ¿Te pondrás lo que YO quiera?

—Ehm... —vacila porque no había dicho eso exactamente, planeaba llevarle el traje a Francia como regalo.

— _Non?_ Oh, me estas... Ah! ¡Me estás diciendo que me quede yo con ellos!

—Pero prefiero que me los devuelvas.

— _Non._ ¡Pensé que no era negociable! —sonriiiiie.

— _What?_

—Sueles ser muy, muy necio... —se ríe un poco—. Vale, si me los quedo a cambio de un traje... Te daré uno.

—No uno. El mejor. Tu favorito... y sabré si no lo es —lo sabré cuando ya sea tarde pero... lo sabré.

—Mi favorito... Lo dices como si soliera ponerme un traje dos veces —eh, bájale Francia, tampoco exageres. SI que tienes favoritos.

—Pues... uno que te guste mucho. Uno que te pondrías dos veces.

Le mira a los ojos y sonríe.

—Este es el peor negocio.

—También puedes devolverme los calzoncillos.

—Que he hecho en mi vida —asegura negando con la cabeza y busca, entonces... En sus trajes. Inglaterra mira lo que busca con curiosidad. Aunque su culo y sus piernas lo emboban un poco—. ¿Vas a usarlo tú? —pregunta sonriendo de lado imaginándose que, como siempre, va a usarlo cuando no le vea.

— _Y-yes._ Me lo pondré para cenar —porque no quiero decirte que es para regalártelo—. Pero no quiero el que más te gusta para mí, sino para ti.

—Para cenar... Mmmm... Quieres parecerte a miiiii —le acusa.

— ¡NO! —se sonroja porque siempre quiere aunque ahora no es por eso. Risitas... Elige uno de los trajes azuuuul con flores de lis.

— ¿Te gusta este? Es fantástico e imperial.

—Mmmmm...

Levanta una ceja.

— _Non?_

—Estoy seguro tienes algo mejor —en realidad no tiene ni idea, solo que la primera opción no le parece. Y nada tonto porque la primera opción no era la que más le gustaba al galo, efectivamente.

—Veamos... ¿Este? —saca uno con hilos de oro más ostentoso... Y más caro. Esto va a ir empeorando de manera exponencial hasta que se te caigan los ojos de lo recargado del atuendo.

— ¿Este es tu favorito?

—Es uno de mis favoritos... —asiente no del todo convencido.

—Quiero tu favorito.

—Mi favorito...

— _Yes_.

—¿Y te lo vas a llevar?

— _Yes_ — _e_ Inglaterra... Prepárate, porque vas a cenar con un traje hasta con capa de armiño.

—Mi mejor traje... —entrecierra los ojos pensando que sí, tiene muchas ganas de verle con uno de sus mejores trajes, no con el mejor porque ÉL va a llevar el mejor... Y que tiene de malo darle alguno que le quede sólo casi perfecto... Que tenga algún defectito. Claro que para engañarle tendrá que darle algo bueno. Aunque también está la opción de... Quitarle el traje antes de que se vaya—... y tus calzoncillos. Sí que crees que valen bastante, eh.

—¡Lo valen! ¡Nunca has visto unos igual!

—Pero están cortados... Y tienen semen —eso último hace que valgan el doble, Francia y lo sabes, so pervertido. El inglés se SONROJA.

—¡Pues eso no es mi culpa! —chilla sin pensar. Francia se ríe echando la cabeza atrás.

—Es mía, lo admito

—No te riaaaaas —protesta riéndose un poquito—. No, ¡tuya tampoco!

—Sí que lo es —se ríe un poco más—. Te lo pones en la cena y luego negociamos.

—Mmmm... —vacila y piensa que así seguro le dará uno mejor del que técnicamente le sepa mal desprenderse. El francés sonríe un poco pensando que es muy listo y no le va a dejar salir con su traje. Me encanta que cada uno piense que es el más listo.

—Es la oportunidad de demostrar que eres "más elegante que yo".

—SIEMPRE lo soy.

—Ni siquiera ahora mismo lo eres, _mon amour_.

Mueve los brazos para cubrirse el pecho de repente con ese comentario, sonrojándose un poco. El galo le sonríe.

— ¿Ves? Tú mismo lo sabes... —aunque me gustes así, piensa para sí, pero no se lo dice.

—Eres un tonto, es porque no me has dejado vestirme.

—Yo tampoco estoy vestido —le recuerda levantando la nariz.

— _You're a bloody wanker._

Se ríe sinceramente. Inglaterra sonríe un poquito.

—Dime algo que no me hayas dicho antes... Empieza a hacerse viejo ese insulto.

Entrecierra los ojos sonriendo un poco. Francia se humedece los labios algo obscenamente haciéndole perder la concentración en buscar algo mordaz y agudo que decirle.

— _W-What?_ —logra balbucear. El galo se ríe un poco porque lo ha conseguido.

—Veo que te haces viejo TÚ, rosbif. Viejo y tonto.

Cierra la boca y se sonroja.

— ¡No me hago viejo!

—Muy viejo. Y gordito, no creas que no lo he notado. ¿Has estado robando comida de mi cocina por varios días?

— _NO!_ —se lleva las manos a la panza cubriéndose. Levanta una ceja y se ríe. Inglaterra se sonroja y refunfuña apartando la cara.

— ¡Nada cambia! —exclama extendiéndole un... Ropaje. O eso parece.

Él parpadea y toma las ropas inclinando un poco la cabeza y viéndolas. Son... RECARGADAS. De hecho... Seguramente son feas también, en especial para la actualidad. Porque además es mallitas, y aunque no es de la época de los luises... Bueno... Ya vieron a Napoleón.

—Esto es... ¿Este es tu favorito?

— ¡Es precioso! —sí que es uno de los que más le gustan.

—Eres un exagerado presumido ostentoso —suspira y ya se lo está poniendo.

Y Francia SONRÍE poniéndose otro y sí, es otra vez Francia de cinco años cuando su padre le llevaba a la tienda y le compraban algo a Inglaterra... Y luego conseguía que le obligaran de alguna manera a ponérselo.

Inglaterra se hace un poco de lío porque hace bastante que no se viste con ropa de esta época. Francia termina acercándose a él para ayudarle a vestir después de reírse un poco. O al menos eso intentara, piensa. Pero no, no… el inglés se deja, lo cual es bastante raro para estos tiempos, pero anda... ¿Que de lo que ha pasado hoy no es raro para estos tiempos?

Francia, que acostumbra que lo vistan, desde luego, le pide a Inglaterra que lo haga. Y le lanzan un beso mientras tararea algo sobre no ser amargado.

— ¿Que no sabes vestirte solo, _Frog_?

—Cómo puedes constatar tú mismo, no es tan fácil.

— _Of course. Of course_ —le mira de brazos cruzados sonriendo de ladito.

—Y todos los días me viste alguien...

—Me pongo así —levanta las manos y le imita el acento en falsete—. Como un bebito para que me vistan.

—Pues no es como un bebito... Es mucho más simple y cómodo que alguien te vista, _cher..._ No soy un simple campesino.

—Desde luego, más simple no es.

—Claro que si...

Niega y se acerca un poco a ayudarle. Él le sonríe levantando los brazos.

— ¿Ves? Quizás así aprendas un poco de moda después de vestirme. Podrías quedarte empleado aquí...

— ¿Yo empleado tuyo? Sigue soñando.

El galo se ríe.

—Es un trabajo demasiado importante para ti.

—Te obligaría a confiar en mí y esa es definitivamente una idea pésima.

Sonríe.

—Eso es verdad... Aunque bien dice _monsieur Bonaparte_ que hay que tener cerca a los amigos, pero aún más a los enemigos.

—Tú... ve... haciendo esas cosas raras —gira la cara.

— ¿Esas cosas raras?

—Acercar a tus... a... eso.

Sonríe de nuevo.

—No te entiendo.

—A Acostarte con todos —susurra por fin. Francia suspira un poco.

—Pero hay de enemigos a enemigos... Y sin duda es a ti al que debo tener más cerca —le cierra un ojo.

Se sonroja apartando la cara. Francia le mira con cierta intensidad sabiendo que eso no va a rebatírselo. El inglés niega con la cabeza y se separa, sin sonreír.

—Aún tengo hambre.

—Pues bajemos a cenar... Habrán vuelto ya _Suisse_ y...

Le mira de reojo habiéndose olvidado un poco de ellos... ya no tan contento. Francia si sonríe un poquito sin ver tanto el problema, mirándole de arriba abajo. Así que Inglaterra se dirige a la salida en silencio.

—Se te ve bien esa ropa elegante...

— ¿Ah? —se mira a sí mismo un poco desganado queriendo volver a casa.

—Hasta pareces decente —se ríe un poco poniéndole una mano en la cara.

Él la aparta sin sonreír y toma el anillo en su pecho apretándolo un poquito

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta queriendo seguir jugando como hasta ahora, claro.

— _Nothing..._ es hora de volver.

—¿Volver a dónde?

—A casa.

Francia traga saliva y le mira desconsolado, con la MISMA cara con que le ha mirado hoy al despedirse. Inglaterra aprieta su anillo en su mano.

—P-Pero tienes que cenar y... Pasar la noche —como le cueeeeeesta. El inglés niega.

—Cenar... pero no voy a pasar la noche.

—¿Qué prisa tienes?

—Mucha.

—¿Por quéee?

—Echo de menos a mi marido.

— ¡¿Cual marido?! —ojos en blanco.

—El mío —se sonroja apretando los ojos—. ¡Basta de preguntas!

—No tienes ningún marido, es... ¡Pura fantasía! —protesta y van a acabar peleandoooo.

—¡No lo es! _Shut up!_

—¡Eso es lo que planeabas desde el principio! ¡Irte así!

— _No, but... I..._

Se le acerca y le da un beso. Inglaterra se calla, claro, cerrando los ojos, qué más va a hacer... pero ahora es que ya ha recordado quien es y que hace con todos en esta época y por qué no es así con él todavía.

Y aun así, Francia le besa con angustia. Porque aun siendo quien es y sabiendo lo que hace, este Inglaterra es una breve mirada a algo que no se permite siquiera desear... Pero que en el fondo echa de menos un poco. Cuanta angustia.

Roma les encuentra en mitad de un pasillo y se ríe contento al ver que se besan. Francia aprieta un poco los ojos, toma aire y se separa del beso. Inglaterra parpadea y cuando nota a Roma gira la cara y se separa de Francia tanto como da el cuarto.

El romano levanta las cejas notando eso y se acerca a Francia al leer en su cara que algo no va bien INSTANTANEAMENTE. El galo da un pasito hacia el inglés... Y se detiene a sí mismo al ver a su "hermano" ahí. Traga saliva. Respira. Levanta la nariz y se gira hacia el recién aparecido, que le mira un poco desconsolado.

—Me temo que me ha salido un compromiso urgente.

—Nosotros nos vamos —declara Inglaterra a la vez. Francia se humedece los labios.

—Pero... muchachos —les mira Roma a uno y a otro—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Dónde has dejado a _Suisse_? —pregunta Francia con la voz más seca que puede tratando de ordenarse la cabeza.

—Ha ido a... dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Le mira a los ojos tratando de leerle como si fuera España o los Italia, para descubrir si se ha acostado con él o no. Roma parpadea nada más aun intentando saber qué ha ido mal que le ha puesto tan agresivo.

—Mandaré por él de inmediato—murmura descartando el averiguarlo así, pensando que ya lo sabrá en su momento... El lío además en el que estará metido con él no va a ayudar en lo absoluto a nada de todo esto. Se pasa una mano por los labios—. Fue un gusto conocerte.

Roma le mira aún más desconsolado y se acerca a abrazarle. Oh... El abrazo. Es peligroso. Francia aprieta los ojos porque lo último que quiere ahora mismo es sentir.

—Sé fuerte, mi vida —susurra el romano en latín, sin soltarle.

Francia siendo atacado emocionalmente por todos los frentes. Su paaaadre... Esa voooooz.

—Te quiero mucho, muchísimo y me acuerdo de ti todos los días. Pronto todo irá mejor —le promete y Francia se queda sin aire con todo eso, tragando saliva y gimiendo un poco sin entender que es lo que está pasando.

—Yo pienso en ti todo el tiempo y te echo de menos —responde él en latín al... fantasma mental de su padre, en un susurrito.

—Lo sé, cariño mío, lo sé. Y yo estoy orgulloso de ti —beso en la frente—. Veo lo que haces desde el cielo y sonrío contigo.

Suelta un sollocito sin entender nada y ahora a ver quién le despega... Va a tener que ser con pinzas.

—Cuida de ti... y de tus hermanos, ellos son quienes estarán contigo cuando estés más necesitado.

—¿Cómo...? Es que... No te vayas... —pide en un susurro otra vez.

—Shhhh... No me necesitas aquí, lo estás haciendo muy, muy bien tú solo y tienes que seguir haciéndolo para saber que eres un digno hijo mío.

Tiembla un poquito con esto

—Si lo soy, _papa..._ Si lo soy —ya está lloraaaando, peor ahora, está convencido de que es un sueño.

—Claro que lo eres —le acaricia la espalda acunándole. Mientras Inglaterra prepara el hechizo para volver... y vas a odiarle Francia, porque lo hará desaparecer de tu abrazo.

Si, va a odiarle. Y va a estar cada vez más convencido de que fue un sueño. Uno muy real en el que perdió un traje y gano unos calzoncillos. Y Suiza dice... Que claro, que cuando quieran. A él le encanta quedarse a recoger los platos rotos y a Francia que seguro estará instalado en el draaaaama. Lo siento, así había de ser. Gracias al cielo esa parte no la vamos a escribir.

* * *

 _Al final, esto era lo que tenía que pasar... ¿no crees? ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	8. Chapter 8

Britania, que está sola en la sala de casa de Inglaterra leyendo algunos libros de Inglaterra, secretamente riéndose de algunas de las anotaciones que ha hecho Francia (lo ha descubierto con uno y luego ha ido poco a poco sacando otros tomos), levanta las cejas cuando siente la magia, bajando un poco el libro y esperando que aparezcan... Sanos y salvos... Y enteros.

Roma aparece parpadeando sin saber que ha pasado, con los brazos aun en postura del abrazo protector a su hijo.

Britania se tranquiliza al ver que los dos están ahí y nadie parece estar herido... Aunque Inglaterra esta vestido de mujer. El inglés suspira al notar que han vuelto bien y comprueba que esta todo entero mientras Roma aun parpadea descolocado mirando alrededor.

—¿Están bien? ¿Cómo les ha ido?

Asiente el inglés y busca a Francia en automático.

—¿Todo en orden? ¿Ninguna herida? Se han ido por horas, empezaba a estar preocupada—asegura levantándose y mirándoles a uno y luego al otro. Francia no está por ahí.

—Estamos bien —responde Roma aliviándose y se va a abrazar a Britania, que se teeeeensa, pero le deja hacer, con el ceño fruncido—. No estaba seguro del todo pero... espera, y que pasa con _Franciae_ —pregunta sin soltarla, levantando la cabeza hacia Inglaterra que ha ido a sacar la suya al pasillo, buscándole.

—¿Con quién? —pregunta Britania a quien se le ha ocurrido un rato atrás esta maldad, pero Francia estaba demasiado preocupado e histérico como para decirle... Y casualmente han llegado cuando ha salido a fumar por vez treinta... No pudo resistirse la tentación.

—¡¿Cómo que quién!? ¡Mi hijo! —se escandaliza Roma. Inglaterra saca la cabeza del pasillo mirando a su madre.

—¿Tu hijo? ¿Cual? Estará cada uno en su casa…

—¡El que vive aquí! ¡Yo le estaba abrazando! —exclama Roma. Inglaterra levanta las cejas y se queda sin aire con un chillidito de terror al entender. Britania le mira de reojo y luego a Roma.

—Aquí vive mi hijo, _Rome..._ No entiendo.

—¡Aquí no! —aprieta los ojos porque se había olvidado que esto era Londres—. En _Paris_ ¡en _Lutecia_!

—¡Tenemos que regresar! ¡Hay que arreglarlo! —chilla Inglaterra en pánico tomando a su madre y a Roma de la muñeca.

Britania sonríe un poco... Pero aún no tiene el efecto que esperaría en Roma. Casi quiere darle un golpe en la frente al romano para que entienda más rápido y se apanique.

—¿Arreglar qué?, no entiendo.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Quién lo mató? ¡Hay que ir y protegerlo! ¡Hay que impedirlo! —Inglaterra corre a la enciclopedia británica para leerlo. Sí. Inglaterra es de los que todo está en peligro y grita "¡Rápido! ¡A la biblioteca!"

—¿M-Matarlo? —Roma se gira a él porque aún no concibe la idea.

— _England_ , cálmate... —pide Britania.

—¡Como me voy a calmar! _MUM!_ —la apresura nervioso con los ojos humeditos—. ¡Hay que saber cuándo fue!

—Es que... Es que... —balbucea porque quizás se le está yendo un poco de las manos. Oye la puerta cerrarse. Se escucha a lo lejos la voz de Francia que en cuanto entra escucha a Inglaterra gritar.

— _Britanniaaaa?_ — viene histérico corriendo.

Inglaterra se mete un susto tirando el libro al suelo de forma muy rara y corre hacia él también. Britania hace los ojos en blanco sonriendo y le pega a Roma un poco en el pecho en reclamo.

—¿Están bien? ¿Están heridos? ¡Llama a una ambulancia! —grita el francés entrando a la sala y seguro topándose de frente con el inglés.

— _Quid?_ —protesta Roma con el golpe que aún no acaba de entender qué ha pasado, al ver que Francia está bien. Inglaterra se choca con él y se cae al suelo de culo del golpe.

—Eres un idiota, ¡tú eres el que debía asustarse! —protesta ella un poco recargándosele encima y viendo la escena de los niños igual.

Francia está verde, trastabilla con el golpe en la medida que puede, estabilizándose antes de agacharse y parpadear al ver la ropa de Inglaterra.

—¿!En donde!? ¿Qué te he hecho?

El inglés le mira desde el suelo y le cae una lágrima de un ojo, habiéndose asustado mucho.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás... Oh, _Mon dieu..._ ¡No llores! —se le echa encima, él lo abraza muy fuerte—. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta agobiado, abrazándole de vuelta y acariciándole la espalda.

Inglaterra no se mueve demasiado pero ahora sí que va a costar que le suelte. Britania le manda decir a Francia un "de nada".

—¿Que ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Tan terrible fue? Han tardado muchísimo —se tranquiliza un poco, eso sí, con la actitud de Inglaterra.

Y Britania ya podría dormir hoy con Morning Star, que yo le he dicho que iba a asustar más a Inglaterra que a Roma pero es muy necia. Roma sonríe, aun un poco preocupado por el otro Francia. (El otro Francia agradece la preocupación, hecho bolita en el pasillo).

Inglaterra no se atreve a confesar que pensaba que le había pasado algo horrible, pero sigue abrazado y se puede notar bastante que es así.

—Shhh... Shhh... Todo está bien —le susurra para tranquilizarle notando la angustia, apretándole con fuerza aún, sin saber cuál es el problema, claro está—. _Je t'aime..._ Tooodo está bien.

Lloriquea un poquito como desahogo con el corazón acelerado, empezando a calmarse.

—¿Cómo les ha ido? —pregunta Britania al romano mirándole de reojo.

—Bien —sonríe—. Vimos también a _Suizzera_ , el chico de _Germaniae._

—Oh... El de los ojos verdes. ¿Y qué tan mal te has portado? —en general...

—No tanto —sonríe de lado.

—Ya me imagino —frunce el ceño—. Sigues estando muy raro, así no me gustas.

—Pues vuélveme como siempre.

—Así menos me gustas —le toma de los hombros y se le pone enfrente—. Hay partes que voy a dejar como están ahora.

—Pobre de ti —le guiña un ojo.

—Bien, te la haré más pequeña aún —se ríe un poco y le pone una mano en la mejilla. No crean que no estaba preocupada. Sonrojadita. Eso sí...

—Y yo te molestaré y perseguiré hasta que de puro agotamiento me la devuelvas entera.

—Mmm —tentada—, los dioses me libren.

Roma se ríe.

—Cierra los ojos, tonto.

Los tiene cerrados mientras se ríe y ahí va Britania a hacer sus pases mágicos mientras Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo esperando que se haya calmado ya. Un poquito más, sí.

—¿Que ha pasado, _Mon amour_? Cuéntame.

—Meheasustadomuchoeresuntontoyteodiopensabaquetehabiapasadoalgohorribleeee.

—¿Algo horrible? ¿A mí? ¿Creíste que tu madre me había arrancado la cabeza?

—No...

—Yo pensé que no volvías... Ya iba a ir por ti.

—Sí que volvía, eras un tonto y te odio —se esconde. Francia le acaricia la espalda con suavidad.

—¿Qué hice tan tonto que me odias? Tú eres más tonto por irte... No sé ni cuánto.

— _Switzerland..._ —susurra.

— _Suisse_ estaba... No pensé que fueras a... —suspira—. Bueno, _Angleterre_ es que ESA época con _Napoleón._ Fue fatal.

No contesta nada más, escondido.

—¡No puedes irte y pasar toda una vida quizás allá y no contarme lo que pasó! —protesta.

—No pasé una vida.

—Tu _maman_ me decía que podías pasar años y años y volver sólo un poco de tiempo después —Britania hoy de troll por lo visto.

—Sólo fue una tarde

Le acaricia la mejilla y le interrumpe dándole un besote en los labios.

—Mmm! —pues que va a hacer.

Francia cierra los ojos y lo siente diferente. Le besa con más profundidad. Inglaterra se lo devuelve perdiéndose. Y cuando se siente más tranquilo y satisfecho... Y más normal la situación, el galo se separa un poquito. Inglaterra parpadea sonrojadito ahora.

—Que... ¿Como...? ¿Qué...? —le acaricia la cara y le mira a los ojos. Los aprieta—. _Non, Angleterre,_ los ojos, pareces loco.

Aprieta los ojos porque el otro le ha dicho lo mismo.

—Tengo que preparar un antídoto.

—Ugh —protesta mirándole de arriba a abajo... Y levantando una ceja.

— ¿Qué ropa es esa?

—Es tuya...

—Es... Es... A ver, espera un poco —se separa mirándole de arriba abajo. Otra vez. Inglaterra se tapa la cara con las manos tumbado en el suelo.

—Dijiste que era tu favorito.

—¿Eso te dije? —se ríe.

Le mira entre los dedos pensando que está claro que le engañó. Un poco desconsolado porque estas cosas nunca le salen bien.

—Este traje... Es que no puedo creer que te... ¿Te lo regale o me lo robaste?

—Lo compré —aprieta los ojos.

— _Non_ , no es verdad... Este traje es inconfundible.

— _What?_

—Lo hice para la coronación y... No lo quise usar.

— _Why?_

—Quería impresionar a alguien en concreto con él... —sonríe

—¿Eh?

—Es... Sentía aprecio y desprecio a la vez por este traje. Aunque si se lo tenía que dar a alguien, tiene gracia que te lo diera a ti.

—¿Y por qué no lo usaste? —se mira.

—No iba a cumplir su propósito. Nunca pude impresionar a la persona apropiada con él, por diversas razones. Terminó quemado.

—¿Cuáles razones?

—Aún no entiendes a quien quería impresionar, ¿verdad? De hecho, creo que tengo en casa un cuadro mío con él... ¡Estoy seguro! Aunque quizás ahora...

Se humedece los labios porque quiere pensar que es a él, pero no quiero decirlo porque también piensa que podía ser para Napoleón, pero murió o algo así.

—Cuéntame... ¿Cómo fui?

—¿Quizás ahora no lo tengas porque me lo llevé?

—Quizás tenga un cuadro con otra cosa... —le sonríe—, quiero saber si fui tan malo o aprendiste algo.

—Fuiste malo y te odio en todas tus versiones pasadas.

—Pero no en esta —sonríe orgulloso.

—En esta te odio más.

—Eso es MENTIRA. Me quieres ahora.

—¡NO!

—¿Ahora no me quieres?

—No...

—¡¿Por qué?! —escandalizado. Inglaterra se sonroja y aparta la cara refunfuñando algo—. Vamos a nuestro cuarto.

—¡NO!

— _Oui!_ No es pregunta. Quiero hablar contigo a solas —se levanta.

— _But..._ —se incorpora y mira a Roma y a Britania.

—¿Van a pensar que estamos teniendo sexo ardiente? Tienes... ¿Ganas siquiera?

Aprieta los ojos porque además justo ese es el problema. Francia se muerde el labio, porque... Esto no es exceso de suspicacia, esto es conocerse a sí mismo.

Además lo que tiene es hambre, pero recuerda a Francia diciéndole que ahora tiene barriguita. Se sonroja y decide que tiene que ponerse a dieta porque quizás así no le guste. Y al Francia actual va a darle algo si no comes.

— _O-OK..._ vamos arriba a hablar —accede. El galo suspira... Sabieeeeendo y tentándose.

—¿Te acostaste con _papa_?

Niega mirando el suelo. Francia levanta una ceja.

—¿Por qué la cara?

—¿Eh? —le mira.

—La cara... —frunce el ceño—. ¿Te hizo algo?

— _Who?_

—Como que _"Who"?_

— _Rome_ no me hizo nada, apenas si estuvo conmigo. Creo que se acostó con _Switzerland._

Se tranquiliza con eso.

— _Suisse_ debe... Bueno, me da igual. Tú... Y yo. ¿Sabes? Vamos al cuarto.

Va tras él. Francia se despide de su padre con la mano, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos. Roma le mira porque quisiera hablar con él para compartir sus impresiones... pero bueno, ya lo hará mañana, no hay prisa. El galo le cierra el ojo pensando también que querría hablar con él, pero quiere antes esto con Inglaterra

Roma le sonríe y le saluda con la mano él sí pidiéndole a Britania si tiene hambre y llevándosela a la cocina. Donde hay comida que hizo Francia como para diez personas de los nerviooos. E Inglaterra a dieta... va a odiarle. Francia protesta "¡¿Que dieta?! No va a ponerse a dietaaaaa".

Se sienta en la butaca que tiene Inglaterra en el cuarto en cuanto entran. El inglés se pasa la mano por el pelo y le mira quedándose de pie.

—Y bien. Esto es... El confesionario.

Cambia el peso de pie, jugando nerviosamente con las manos mirando el suelo.

—La peor parte es que estaba... Jugando —se pasa una mano por el pelo largo—. ¿Cuantas veces?

—Nnnnn... —cambia el peso de pie. Sonrojado.

—De hecho, no quiero saber —suspira—. Algo... ¿Relevante que hayas descubierto?

Aprieta los ojos porque no quiere hablar de esto así. Francia le mira fijamente... Y es que no es tan fácil. Decide entonces quitarse la ropa esta ostentosa y ridícula, para ponerse su pijama. Francia suspira pensando que, vale... Él le hizo sexo oral a Egipto. Esto de alguna manera lo compensa.

—Tu madre hace trampas en más cartas como tú… —le mira.

Se pone el pijama y de repente piensa en que quizás él se tiró a su madre. Francia sonríe un poquito intentando quitarle el hierro a la herida. Empezando a quitarse la camisa. Inglaterra le mira y le tiemblan un poco las rodillas.

— _Quoi?_ —pregunta ya con suavidad.

—Has... has tú... _my mum…_

Inclina la cabeza sin entender del todo.

— ¿Qué pasa con tu _maman_?

—Tú te has... ¿con ella? —le da un poco de nauseas porque sinceramente ha vuelto porque quería que él le abrazara. Él siendo suyo nada más, habiéndoselo ganado de verdad, queriendo ser suyo. Se mete a la cama sin saber si puede confiar de hecho en la respuesta.

Francia parpadea y no crean que no nota que no trae ropa interior, lo cual no le hace feliz en lo absoluto.

—Que si yo... ¿Y tu madre? —levanta las cejas y le mira meterse a la cama... Se levanta bajándose los pantalones.

Él aprieta los ojos porque está tardando mucho en decir que no. Se hace bolita tapándose hasta la cabeza. El galo se acerca a la cama pensando en el concepto nada más... Y es que no. No, no, no.

—Tu madre es mi suegra.

 _"Eso no te impidió tirarte a mis hermanos"_ piensa. El francés abre la cama y se mete. Él aprieta más la bolita dándole la espalda.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunta un poco desconsolado asomándose.

Inglaterra se tapa más, apretando los ojos sin contestar, sintiéndose tonto por querer que nada más lo abrazara y lo besara sin intentar tirárselo y por eso haber vuelto con él pensando que sí le quiere cuando seguro no ha cambiado y se ha tirado a su madre mientras él no estaba.

— _Angleterre...?_ ¿Qué es lo que te estas imaginando? _Non,_ no hice nada con tu madre —se sienta un poco en la cama a su lado, metiendo los pies fríos debajo de él, que lloriquea porque no puede estar seguro y aun así se siente miserable y tonto. También se había confiado del otro Francia igual a pesar de conocerlo. Francia suspira porque es que yaaaa sabiiiiiia que esto podiiiiia pasaaaaar—. Me detesto. Me DETESTO. Y no es... No es justo que vayas y vuelvas y...

Le escucha sin moverse.

—... con todo lo que ha costado. Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho o hecho... Es injusto que me hagas caso a mí entonces y no ahora — se le echa un poquito encima. Inglaterra sigue hecho bolita y respira profundamente. Le pasa un dedo por la espalda y tiene un escalofrío y gira un poco la cabeza para mirarle por encima del hombro—. No quiero acostarme con tu madre en lo absoluto.

El inglés suspira.

—Pero fuiste allá, y te acostaste con una versión distinta a mí... Pero una versión que te gusta mucho y que es tan ajena a mí hoy por hoy que es como si te acostaras con alguien más... —traga saliva—, y yo me quedo aquí para ver si vuelves vivo... Y sí que vuelves vivo pero ¿yo además soy el que paga los platos rotos de lo que odias de esa versión mía?

—¡No es como si fuera otra persona y no quería acostarme con él!

—Pues YO no soy. Yo pase la tarde jugando naipes y contando anécdotas con tu madre —se encoge de hombros y abraza las piernas—. Y... Puedo vivir con ello, puedo racionalizar los celos y saber que al final... Son celos a mí mismo... Pero sólo pido que vuelvas y me abraces y me quieras y me digas que sí, de verdad... Me prefieres a mí.

Se gira y le mira desconsolado porque justo eso es lo que quiere él también. Francia suspira y se deja caer medio sobre él, abrazándosele un poco. Inglaterra se le abraza de vuelta también.

—Estas aquí... —susurra apretándole.

—Eres tú —responde igual en el mismo tono que él.

— _Je t'aime._

— _I... loveyou_ —susurra de forma casi inaudible.

Francia le da un beso en el cuello y no sé si realmente lo escucha, pero sí que se siente querido. Relaja los músculos. E Inglaterra se va a quedar ahí hecho un nudo con él sin soltarle ni un poquito

—No entendías nada —susurra. Se humedece los labios y aprieta los ojos.

— ¿Cuánto tardaste?

— ¿En qué?

—En... Hacer que bajara la guardia.

—No lo hiciste.

— _Non?_

Niega

— ¿Ni siquiera estando tú así? Qué... —suspira —, tonto.

—Nada más querías acostarte conmigo todo el tiempo y no... No entendías nada y...

—Era un niñato tonto y sexy.

Asiente

—Y el dueño del mundo.

Se esconde.

— ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo me dejaste?

— _My, my... at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender_ —empieza a cantarle suavecito sonriendo un poquito para molestarle.

—Ehh! —protesta sonriendo un poco y apretando los ojos —. Paso tiempo y cosas y...

Se ríe traviesillo. El galo le da un apretón recriminatorio y él sigue "mijijiji".

—Aún asiiiii... ¡Entonces era el más poderoso y el más fuerte!

— _Waterloo_ —sigue cantando.

— ¡Callaaaaa! —le pica la costilla y el inglés se muere de risa.

— _Waterloo, I Was Defeated, You Won The War. Waterloo, Promise To Love You For Ever More_ — sigue entre risas.

— _Promise to love me..._ —repite Francia y sonríe picándole más las costillas

— ¿Eh? —pregunta y se ríe saltando con las cosquillas.

— ¡Que me quiereeeees! —se le acuesta encima. Él respira aun un poco agitado y sonrojadito, mirándole a los ojos—. Deja de cantar cosas feas —le sonríe echándole todo el pelo en la cara.

Inglaterra se ríe y se cubre la cara con las manos.

— _Can you hear the people sing singing the song of angry men!_

— _It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again_ —canta con su acento francés inconfundible. Inglaterra sonríe. Él le quita las manos de la cara y sonriiiieeeeee.

—Me haces muy feliz.

—Tonto.

—Y un poco tonto... Y en _Waterloo_ hiciste trampa.

—No la hice.

—Siempre la haces —beso en la nariz.

—No es verdad —manos a la cara, sonriendo.

—Sí que lo es, y aun así te quiero —un beso en cada mano. Se destapa la cara y el galo sonríe una de esas sonrisas.

—Nnnn —se vuelve a tapar porque le gusta mucho y Francia se ríe pensando que...

—Eres tan mooooonooooo.

—No soy monoooo.

—Eres el MÁS mono —le llena de besos.

—Noooooooo.

— _Ouiiiiiiiii!_ —risas.

—Waaaaaah

Francia el pulpo le ataca hasta que no queda casi un centímetro sin que le dé un beso y cuando le besa lo bastante cerca de los labios Inglaterra le atrapa para que pare y le bese en la boca nada más. Y pues que va a hacer más que besarle con ganas, suaveciiiito y seguro siguen en eso hasta dormirse. _Love is in the airrrrr._

xoOXOox

Francia entra vestido, arreglado y peinado, ya bien entrada la media mañana... Para entonces Roma y Britania deben estar devorando la comida de ayer.

—Ah! Buenos días —sonríe nada más verles.

De hecho, no. Sospecho que deben estar devorando lo que queda de comida porque me imagino a Inglaterra MUERTO de hambre a eso de las siete de la mañana, yendo a la cocina, encontrando comida de Francia y comieeeendo al menos un pooooco que está a dietaaaa, pero no puede morir de hambre.

Francia _heartbroken._ Si le dice que está a dieta va a ponerse a dieta con él, siempre y cuando... No haya ejercicio incluido, a menos que sea ejercicio en la cama. Podría considerar incluso divertido los dos a dieta, ya hasta está pensando en recetas de palitos de pepino con. Vinagreta blablablá. Inglaterra le manda decir que no se va a morir de hambre, que no sea drama.

Se acerca a su padre y le abraza por la espalda, sonriendo un poco y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo estáaaaaan?

—Buenos días, mi vida —le sonríe Roma poniéndole una mano sobre la suya y riéndose un poco.

Francia le cierra un ojo a Britania sin pensar y ella se sonroja y se gira a su plato. Él aprieta un poco los ojos porque siempre se le olvida que obtiene esa respuesta. Se ríe también.

— ¿Cómo durmieron? ¿Cómo les fue?

—Muy bien, apenas si nos despertaron los gritos de _Angliterra_ esta mañana —asegura Roma con complicidad.

— _Rome!_ —protesta Britania sonrojada. Francia se ríe un poco acariciándole el pelo a su papá.

—No me quejo... Ha sido una mañana espléndida.

— ¡Ahora me dirás que no es verdad! —se vuelve Roma a Britania, dejando hacer a Francia.

—No es verdad, yo no escuche nada.

—Estabas demasiado ocupada gritando también —risas.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —protesta fulminándole sonrojada.

—No te preocupes, _Britannia..._ Nosotros no escuchamos nada casi.

Máaaaas risas. Francia se ríe un poco también, sentándose junto a su padre.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Ya se te pasó la angustia? —pregunta Roma volviéndose a él y tomándole una mano.

—Pues... Tardaron un montón, ni creas que sólo yo estaba angustiado —le aprieta la mano —. ¡Pero volvieron sanos y salvos! Cuéntame todo.

—¡Yo no lo estaba! — aclara Britania por si las dudas.

— ¡Ah! Fue precioso. Estábamos en casa de _Austriche_ en un palacio enooooorme.

Levanta las cejas porque eso no se lo contó Inglaterra.

—Y _Suizzera_ estaba ahí. Pero nada más llegamos enseguida reconociste a _Angliterra_ a pesar de su disfraz.

—No pensé que hubieran ido en esa época. Ja! Le robe su palacio... Debí estar particularmente de buen humor —se pasa una mano por el pelo —. Y no me extraña, sinceramente, que le reconociera. ¿A ti te reconocí?

— _Non,_ a mí no... Aunque nada más llegar tuvimos un montón de problemas con la guardia, saltamos por una ventana los tres y tratamos de escapar a caballo por los jardines.

— ¿Los tres? Y... —Francia parpadea incrédulo —. ¿Yo? Si yo era...

—Bueno, contigo fue un poco a la fuerza —risas.

— ¿Tú, problemas con la guardia? Eso no es novedad... —se burla Britania.

—No había tenido tiempo aun de encandilarlos —le guiña un ojo a la británica. Ella se sonroja y le saca la lengua.

—Ni tenías con qué.

—El encanto natural no se quita con magia o hace tiempo que me habrías despojado de él.

Se sonroja nuevamente, porque no crean que no lo ha intentado. Mira el plato de nuevo.

—Y... ¿Cómo me viste? ¿Viste el imperio? ¿Conociste a _le General_? —interrumpe Francia que ya les conoce.

—Vi el palacio, hablé con los guardias, con _Suizzera_ y hablé contigo.

—Cuéntame todo —le sonríe ilusionado—. El palacio... Bueno, es una pena que no fuera _Versalles..._ Pero... ¿Qué piensas? ¿Te ha gustado?

— _Sic._ Aunque no entiendo muy bien la moda de la época, pero todo eso taaaan dorado y taaaan bonito.

—¿No la entiendes? ¡Era preciosa! Si quieres puedo probarte el traje que trajo _Angleterre..._ ¿Lo viste bien? Trae bordados en oro.

—No del todo, cuando os encontré estabas destrozado y no me dio tiempo a verlo... y luego desaparecimos.

—¿Destrozado?

—Pues sí... no sé del todo por qué.

—¿Cuándo hablaste conmigo estaba mal?

— _Sic,_ pero luego estabas peor.

—¿Disculpa?

Sonríe un poco.

—¡Pero si fuiste a mi mejor época!

— _Non,_ no lo creo.

—¿Como que no?

—Creo que ESTA —señala el cuarto—. Es tu mejor época.

—¿Esta? Es... —se ríe —. ¡Eso no vale! Sí, en alguna medida es esta, claro... Es mucho más tranquila.

—Eres feliz ahora. Antes sólo lo parecías.

Suspira.

—Nah... Había momentos y momentos. No es que toooodo el tiempo estuviera feliz o infeliz. Pero si, creo que... Es que era cansado.

—¿Sabes qué me dijiste? Que habías cambiado la cocina por la espada. ¡Tú!

—Pues... —sonríe de lado —, yo estaba convencido.

— _Sic!_ Justo eso fue lo más impactante.

—Por AÑOS renuncié a cocinar... No me metía casi nunca a la cocina.

—No te pega nada —niega con la cabeza sonriendo.

—No me digas eso... —le mira desconsolado.

—Pues es verdad, me supo muy mal, siempre te ves muy feliz en la cocina.

—Pero si yo... Yo siempre quise que tú estuvieras orgulloso de que yo lo dejara todo por la espada.

—Oh, de hecho... —suspira—. Lo que yo quería es que supieras defenderte para que no te hicieran daño y así pudieras dedicarte a las cosas que te hacían feliz.

—Pero... Pero...

—Aun así, que pasaras por todo eso me hace pensar que te hizo ser quien eres ahora... y seguramente puedes comprender mejor de lo que pensaba como fue mi vida.

—Sin duda alguna, no sería quien soy sin haber sido el dueño del mundo... Me hiciste mucha falta entonces —le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Aún estoy preocupado, estaba abrazándote cuando te dejé ahí y tú llorabas... vas a estar bien, ¿verdad?

—Nunca en mi vida he estado más sólo que entonces... _Suisse_ hizo muchas cosas por mí. También es verdad que nunca he sido tan fuerte.

—Oh... _Suis..._ —cejas-cejas.

—Oh! Cuéntame eso —cambio total de actitud.

—Me diste permiso —levanta las manos—. Lo llevé al jardín, tras unos setos.

Francia sonríe.

— _Suisse..._ ¿Qué tal? — risitas.

—Oh, bastante metódico... y REALMENTE vocal. Las manos son lo mejor que tiene.

—Complemente metódico y preciso. Es capaz de hacer TODO lo que le pidas. Muy entregado... Y cuando te QUIERE, lo sabes. Estaba enamorado de mí.

Sonríe el romano.

—Me dio muchas alegrías —confiesa Francia abrazándole un poco y Britania carraspea incooooomoda con toda esta conversación desvergonzada.

—Ya me imagino, parecía tener tu marca en todos sus movimientos.

—En realidad... —se ríe jijiji, maligno—, me pregunto si la sigue teniendo.

Eh, eh... Paren ya.

—Es un misterio —risas—. Pregúntale a _Austriche_.

— ¿Tú quieres una tercera guerra mundial? —se ríe también y luego le mira —. ¿Te gusto ir a verme?

—Mucho —asegura.

—¿Supe quien eras?

—Al final creo que sí

—Debes haberme dado muchas fuerzas, _papa..._ —le abraza. Él le abraza de vuelta porque aún está preocupado. (Todos, en realidad. *Pat pat al joven francia*)

xoOXOox

Suiza suspira y se acerca a Austria con seriedad.

—Esto ni siquiera pasó, ¡hace más de doscientos años! ¡Y tú ni siquiera estabas ahí!

Austria le mira por encima de las gafas y del periódico

—Tú seguro estabas... A saber qué demonios, lo que fuera. Planeando matar a France. ¡Yo sólo quería ir a casa! —aprieta los ojos.

—Y en vez de eso te fuiste a jugar —le acusa, el suizo aprieta más los ojos.

—Ni ocurrió, y... Si te sirve de consuelo, seguramente lejos de sentirme mejor al final, me sentí peor y más patético aún después de ello.

El austriaco levanta una ceja

—Vivía con alguien que no me quería y era capaz de engañarme con cualquiera... Y estabas tú, que... no te importaba un pimiento. Y yo además le presté mi cuerpo a alguien para entretenerse, a ver si con suerte olvidaba.

—¿Ahora es mi culpa?

—Nein. Sólo digo que a ahora ni siquiera puedo decir "yo no me he acostado contigo" en paz, aun cuando yo NO quiero acostarme con él. ¡Y tú te enfadas y me odias!

—Pobre victima

Suiza suspira.

—¿Por qué estas enfadado? Si en el aquí aquí y en el ahora lo he mandado a la mierda... —aprieta los ojos—. Lo que sea que hice entonces es entonces, una época por cierto completamente despreciable de mi historia, parte de mi historia que YO mismo odio ¡y a mí mismo me da vergüenza!

—Insisto en la pobre víctima.

—Lo siento—suspira otra vez y le mira a los ojos.

—No lo creo. En fin...

—¿Qué es lo que no crees? ¿No crees que lo sienta? Crees que hoy digo... ¡Bien! ¡Logré acostarme con Roma y salirme con la mía? —niega con la cabeza derrotado—. Si crees que una tarde de sexo idiota, con alguien que no quería ninguna relación afectiva conmigo cuenta como "salirme con la mía" y una estrella en mi currículum de "personas fantásticas con las que me he acostado", y que algo de todo eso me resuelve una sola cosa... Veo que no tienes idea de nada. ¿Sabes qué es lo que siento? Que algo tan estúpido y tan aleatorio y tan poco significativo, ahora mismo, te esté fastidiando.

Austria pone los ojos en blanco. Suiza le sigue mirando y es que... . es que no es justa la implantación de un recuerdo de algo que uno no quiere en el presente, no busca en lo absoluto, y que no ha permitido que pase.

—La relación que realmente me importa es esta. Y tú... No tienes nada de qué preocuparte —le toma de la mano—. Nada. Nada de nada.

Al final el moreno sonríe un poquito con eso

—Seguí igual de obsesionado contigo, soñando igual de idiotamente contigo, seguí sin entender cómo es que a ellos no les parecía algo importante e íntimo y especial, seguí echándote de menos y nada cambió por una tarde de sexo idiota con alguien —susurra sonrojadito.

—Así que admites haber estado enamorado de mi —sonríe de lado. El helvético abre la boca impresionado y se sonroja. Austria sonríe más.

—N-Nein, yo... N-Nein, Nein es... Esto es trampa y es injusto —se lleva las manos a la cara y se la tapa, sonrojadooooo—. Yo tenía... Yo...

—Te estas contradiciendo, Schweiz... —ese tono de voz de maestro de escuela.

—Admito que... Estaba un poquito... —aprieta los ojos.

—Obsesionado y soñando conmigo

—¡No es verdad! —toma el gorro de la sudadera que trae y se lo pone en la cabeza escondiéndose—. ¡Sólo lo admití porque estabas enfadado!

—Si lo admites es que es verdad

—Te detesto... —susurra.

—No es lo que has dicho —tan tranquilo se vuelve al periódico—. Sigues contradiciéndote.

—Pues tú pensabas en mí también —le acusa mirándole de reojo, aunque luego se sonroja pensando que de eso no sólo no está seguro, sino que no lo cree, y de hecho le jode. Pero es que Inglaterra dijo...

—¿Lo hacía?

—Dame la parte de deportes del periódico, bitte —pide cambiando radicalmente el tema, desviando la mirada y tragando saliva. Austria se ríe, él parpadea descolocado.

—La estoy leyendo —responde solo por molestar, sonriendo.

—¡Que vas a estar leyendo tú la parte de deportes! —protesta acercándose a mirar y claro que no está leyéndola, esta con sociedad—. ¿Ves? ¿Esto no es deportes! —protesta mirándole de reojo—, aunque para ti el esfuerzo de... —se gira a mirar lo que dice—, "¿Colonia recibe huesos sagrados o profanos? "... sería un deporte de alto riesgo. Imagina, moverte para recibir algo.

—Por supuesto —sonríe yendo a leer la sección de deporte ahora, tan cínico

—¡Ni siquiera entiendes lo que vas a leer! —protesta otra vez aun mirando el periódico con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Crees que no seré capaz de entender un puñado de palabras que conforman un artículo?

—Ja, en efecto. Dudo que entiendas realmente a que se refieren con la ventana de transferencia —señala la hoja.

—A ver, ven —levanta el codo con la intención de que se le eche un poco encima y lo lean juntos—. Explícame.

Suiza le mira un segundo, se sonroja un poco, pero idiota tampoco es, claro que se le recarga encima con suavidad, poniéndole una mano en la pierna.

—E-Es la transferencia de jugadores de fútbol en todas las ligas… —carraspeito—, m-mira, cada fin de año calendario...

Austria se acomoda y le escucha tranquilamente y lo han logrado ¡contacto físico! Bendito contacto físicooooo.

* * *

 _Ahora sí, se acabó esta historia. Alguien pidió que publicara muy temprano así que no puedo hacer lo de poner los nombres de quienes nos han dejado reviews, pero igual sabeis que os queremos._

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


End file.
